El rincón de la melancolía, por Lucy Loud
by Lector-Z
Summary: Una colección de poemas varios relacionados a Loud House, escritos bajo la mano de Lucy, la sombría hermana de la familia, junto a su tenebrosa amiga Haiku.
1. Presentacion y poema Ego

**No pude resistirme a subir otra temática antes de fin de año, pero bueno. No me declaro un as de la poesía, apenas estoy aprendiendo ciertas cosas. En otro sitio, he publicado unos cuantos poemas, pero solo lo hice como experimento, nada serio. Sin embargo, este año viví un suceso que cambió mi forma de ver la escritura de estrofas y ahora buscaré mejorar en este aspecto. Por ello, escogí al ávatar más adecuado para llevar mis locuras al FanFiction: la hermana tenebrosa y lánguida de la casa Loud, Lucy.  
**

 **Oigan, ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que hable? daré un paso al lado y dejaré que la presentadora les muestre su trabajo. Como siempre, espero lo disfruten. Lucy...  
**

Supongo que le debo agradecer al tipo que me prestó su cuenta… ¿Cómo es que te llamabas?

 **Lector-Z, para servirte, Lucy.**

Sí, como sea. Desde siempre, me han aislado de la sociedad, incluso mi propia familia me ve como si fuera un bicho raro. Ese motivo me llevó al espiritismo y la poesía, el espiritismo porque las almas desahuciadas sí comprenden el dolor que me oprime y puedo dialogar con total franqueza; y la poesía porque puedo canalizar mis sentimientos más negros a través de la escritura, la que por primera vez me decido a publicar en internet.

Llamé a esta sección «El rincón de la melancolía» porque mis poemas los escribo en un pequeño y oscuro espacio de mi casa: el ático, el ducto de ventilación, el sótano... nunca será un mismo lugar, ya sea porque o mis padres o mis hermanos o mis mascotas lo terminan arruinando de algún modo. Como verán, en una familia tan grande, la privacidad no existe en el hogar... _suspiro_... iniciaré con uno de mis primeros poemas, el cual se titula:

 **Ego**

Abandonada, sola  
En la oscuridad  
Ignorada, perdida  
Me lleno de felicidad.

Juzgada como antisocial  
Los demás tienen la última verdad  
Y con fría indolencia  
Desacato su voluntad.

Parte de una enorme estirpe  
Con limitada visión  
No ven lo que yo veo  
Los guío en su neblina de confusión.

La vida me trae problemas  
Por ello abrazo a la muerte  
Silenciosa, calma  
Cómoda e inerte  
Mi máxima inspiración  
En mi ataúd, mi gran confidente.

La vida trata de tentarme  
Debo resistir  
Chicos guapos, telenovelas,  
Dinero que no puedo evadir

Contrarresto con rituales  
Que no parecen funcionar  
Desastres por aquí y por allá  
Ya sé porque todos me quieren ignorar

Me escudo en la poesía  
Como escape de lo terrenal  
Como disfraz de mi ideología  
Recitando lo que no me permiten expresar

Más de una vez me favorece  
Los mortales no lo pueden descifrar  
Ambigua es mi oratoria  
Cuando me apresto a insultar.

Antes de terminar, una breve estrofa de presentación al centro de mis más sombríos pensamientos:

En mi oscura comarca  
Me permito ser una guía  
Una Caronte de sus emociones  
Y sus cada vez más corroídas vidas  
Soy Lucy Loud  
Quien se oculta de la luz del día  
Bienvenidos todos  
Al rincón de la melancolía.


	2. Puño de hierro (Lori)

Lori, nuestra hermana mayor. Su estatus actual le da un dominio total sobre nuestros espíritus, me atrevo a decir que hasta injusto. En más de una ocasión nos opusimos a su reinado de terror, pero los hechos demostraron de la anarquía que promovíamos en la casa no hacía más que romper el delicado equilibrio de la convivencia. No había cosa más penosa que agachar nuestras cabezas y pedirle disculpas a cada momento… _suspiro_ …

Bien, Lori, el siguiente poema es para ti, pero no pienses que te voy a elogiar.

 **Puño de hierro**

Bajo tu puño de hierro,  
esclavos nos convertimos,  
fantasma ya quiero ser,  
y así, huir del martirio.

En madurez y en sabiduría,  
en autocracia y en disciplina,  
el «No» como respuesta terminante,  
maldad y absolutismo dominan.

presumiendo de dedos prodigiosos,  
maestría del instrumento emisor,  
una extensión más de tu forma física,  
tecleo celestial, sin margen de error.

Aun siendo una novia melosa,  
aun siendo la única que conduce,  
aun siendo una madre ejemplar,  
no dejas de ser una vil mandona.

Mi mortal corazón duele admitir,  
afecto es el motor de tu cruzada,  
mediante métodos que cuestionamos,  
la efectividad está comprobada

Bajo tu puño de hierro,  
orden y ley sentarán,  
para nuestra integridad,  
nuestra déspota guardián.

* * *

 **Lucy, ¿me das un momento, por favor?  
**

Esta bien. Había terminado de todos modos.

 **Eh... Ok, es tiempo de los reviews. Respondí algunos en el especial del día de las bromas, pero luego de meditarlo, no fue lo mejor. Debí esperar y no dejar las respuestas en otro fic sin relación, quería dejar mi respuesta lo más rápido posible. Ahora los incluiré acá con los nuevos comentarios (excepto a uno, al que si no lo ha visto, lo invito a que lo revise), exactamente con las mismas palabras.  
**

 **CocoaFic : Me alegra te haya gustado el poema, pero perfección ni de lejos. No tengo la capacidad suficiente para crear buenas historias y menos buena poesía. Aun así, pondré todas mis ganas para crear cosas con empeño y cariño (como me dijo Arokham, crear historias con corazón).  
**

 **Sam the Stormbringer : Gracias por tus palabras y no te preocupes, no me siento afectado por el troll. Cuando uno critica con insultos, es difícil que alguien lo tome en serio. Te doy la razón respecto a las... dedicatorias... que Lucy tiene con su familia, y no solamente a ellos, sino a amigos, vecinos y demás. Solo espero que los poemas sean del agrado de muchos.  
EDIT: Me gustó mucho tu fic de las ************«Ca-Loud-veritas». No sabía que en México existía esa tradición en el día de los muertos, me recuerdan por alguna razón, a las payas de Chile.  
**********

 **J. Nagera : Muchas gracias. Ví que no muchos escriben poesía en la página y no estaba seguro de como sería recibido. Me alegró que tuviese una buena acogida.  
**

 **Uriel-rdz : Mi idea para esta sección es sentir que Lucy Loud es la que escribe, trataré de hacer lo posible para que se aprecie que una niña con gusto por lo sobrenatural es la responsable de los poemas. Como ya dije, los comentarios troll no me afectan, mas bien, los hago a un lado. Gracias por tu review.  
**

 **Haré una mención especial para un Guest que dejó su comentario en mi especial de la broma rusa, al cual agradezco, porque como dije allá, no esperaba reviews. Como último dato, les recomiendo, de todo corazón, que escuchen el programa radial** **«La Carpa del Diablo». Cuando lo conocí, nunca esperé que la poesía podía alcanzar tal nivel, el estilo de Walter Contreras es único y eso es lo que me motivó a escribir poemas con mayor dedicación.  
**


	3. Apariencia (Leni)

Leni es una chica entusiasta, fanática de los vestidos, llena de vida… y eso me fastidia. Me recuerda a los clichés de la rubia tonta, superficial y engreída, que solo valora la belleza tangible, algo muy similar a mi otra hermana, Lola… Al menos, de engreída, Leni no es.

Lo que me molesta es su afán de entrometerse en mi privacidad… está bien, parece contradictorio. Me molesta que me ignoren, pero también que me interrumpan en mis momentos trascendentales: Cuando quiero un ambiente lúgubre, para pensar en el tormento de no tener a mi amor no correspondido, el vampiro Edwin, aparece ella con su aura de vida, preguntando siempre el porqué de mis penurias. Al parecer, quiere sacarme una sonrisa, pero ni en sus sueños, mis labios formarán ese arco que, para los vivos, simboliza la dicha.

Dicho lo anterior, debo remarcar tu perseverancia por buscar lo mejor para nosotros y, para no sentirme en deuda contigo, te pagaré a través del siguiente poema:

 **Apariencia**

La belleza te cobija,  
Tu don fluye en lo visual,  
El saber te aborrece  
Necedad, crimen mortal.

No descuidemos la apariencia,  
Es lo único en nuestras manos,  
Vestimentas a la perfección,  
Cortinas de defectos huraños

A través de las penumbras,  
Caminar sin observar,  
Instinto que ilumina,  
Mente en la oscuridad.

Aún debo de recalcar,  
Un viviente corazón,  
Daño al sentido común,  
Desvanece la razón.

Las almas tiemblan de tu infección  
De aquello llamado «emoción».

Aún tolero tu apariencia,  
Culto a lo superficial,  
En otros, es perdición,  
En ti, algo especial.

Con la pureza y con el amor,  
Materializados en vestidos,  
A la repulsiva apariencia  
Otorgas admirable sentido.

Cerca de lo que llaman «vivir»,  
Cerca de reír, me ha ocurrido,  
Por ti, acepto un rayo de luz  
En las sombras, donde he vivido.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Mientras preparaba los poemas, tuve un particular pensamiento. Razoné acerca de las acciones y decisiones que tomamos día a día y llegué a una conclusión incontrovertible. Por muy distintos que sean nuestros sueños, todos compartimos una meta en común como seres vivos: morir.

Es irrelevante el tiempo, el modo y el porqué, todos estamos destinados a volver a la tierra que pisamos. Así que he querido rendir homenaje al inevitable momento de transición, creando epitafios, particularmente, para mi familia:

 **—Ƶ—**

 _Aquí descansa Lucy Loud  
_ Toda una vida coqueteando con el más allá y hoy, inevitablemente, es turno de entrar.  
Abandoné mi forma terrenal para reunirme con mis amigos espíritus, lo cuales no me abandonarán. Desde el otro lado, no los abandonaré.

 **—Ƶ—**

 _En memoria de Lori Loud  
_ La vida, indomable e incontrolable, dócil mascota es ante tu presencia.  
Aunque nos entregó lo mejor de su autoritarismo, aunque le entregó más empatía a un celular que a nosotros, siempre estuvo para ayudarnos. Adiós, líder.

 **—Ƶ—**

Y la aludida en este capítulo:

 _En memoria de Leni Loud_  
Inocencia, cualidad que muchos desprecian y pocos entienden.  
Lo que te faltó en inteligencia, te sobró en generosidad. Capaz de captar las distintas personalidades de tus seres queridos, confeccionaste vestidos en su perfecta armonía. Tu enorme corazón seguirá latiendo en nuestras memorias.

Por esta vez, puse solo los epitafios correspondientes a quienes aludí en mis poemas publicados, la idea es que en cada publicación futura, incluya una dedicatoria pertinente. Espero les haya gustado.

* * *

 **Bien, Llegó la hora de responder reviews:**

 **CocoaFic** **: Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo. Espero crear mejores poemas con el tiempo, así como escribir nuevos fics.**

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **Sergex** **: Muchas gracias. Me gusta experimentar, por ello y por lo que mencioné en el capítulo anterior, me aventuré en los poemas. En cuanto a estos, trato de aplicar los tips sobre poesía que veo en distintas partes, con tal de hacer un mejor trabajo.**

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **Coven** **: Gracias por los saludos… espera, ¿desde cuándo esto se volvió un Q &A?... veamos, lamentablemente, no he jugado los títulos que mencionas y conozco a Constantine únicamente por la película de Keanu Reeves (la cual me gusta)…  
**Disculpa, la pregunta iba dirigida hacia mí.  
 **Pero Lucy, yo soy el que…  
** Silencio, mortal… No soy de jugar videojuegos, el único que posee consolas en nuestra casa es Lincoln. Lo he visto jugar el Dark Souls y debo decir que me da bienestar el ver como mi hermano se lamenta de su propia existencia, al no poder avanzar en el juego durante días, incluso, semanas. Sobre Constantine… _suspiro de felicidad_ … Sería una epifanía. El aprender los secretos de un hombre que ha tenido contacto con las más altas entidades de arriba y abajo, me daría una sensación lo más cercana a la felicidad que pueda sentir. Agradezco tus saludos, pero no garantizo que lleguen a mis hermanos.  
 **Bien, si ya terminaste, sigamos.**

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **Sam the Stormbringer** **: Gracias. Lori y Leni fueron las primeras que pensé para un poema de Lucy, aunque no necesariamente seguiré el orden de nacimiento de los Loud para publicar, sino lo que venga a mi mente primero. Sobre tu pregunta…  
** Te recomiendo que prepares un vaso con forma de cráneo humano, mientras más realista, mejor. Decóralo con mermelada de fresa, untándolo en su frente para que escurra y parezca una hematidrosis severa, eso le da un aspecto tétrico. Por mi edad, yo bebería jugo de frutos rojos, pero perfectamente puedes verter vino en él. Si lo prefieres, puedes decorar la mesa con un pentagrama dibujado a mano y dejar los panqueques en el centro. Enciende una vela en cada punta de la figura y _bon apetite_.  
 **Lucy, volviste a... ah, olvídalo, ¿qué más da a estas alturas?  
** Era una pregunta que merecía una respuesta apropiada. Y tú, ¿tienes algún consejo?  
 **Sí, que se tome un sal de frutas luego de comer (o antiácido, no sé qué otro nombre tendrá).**

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **Para terminar, mi más sentido pésame para el gran Nicanor Parra, el chileno que revolucionó la manera de escribir versos al crear los Antipoemas. Nos dejó hace muy poco, a la edad de 103 años. Tengo pendiente conocer a fondo su obra. Le doy gracias por todo lo que hizo en vida.**


	4. Hermano en el medio (Lincoln)

Hay solo una palabra para describir a mi único hermano, el autodenominado «rey del convencimiento», el autodenominado «hombre del plan», y esa sería «fortuna». Tal vez su pensamiento táctico le otorgue cierta ventaja en la vida, pero Lincoln fue próspero desde el momento de su nacimiento, partiendo por el hecho de ser el único hombre, el hermano de en medio, en una enorme familia destinada a tener solo hermanas. Ello, sumado a su facultad de usar el cerebro por sobre el músculo, es producto de que el destino gratificó al «hijo preferido», con la gracia espiritual que rige la venturosa existencia de los conejos (no lo digo yo, lo dijeron los seres extradimensionales con los que contacté por tarot). Desplomo en tristeza pensarlo, envidio el no tener su vida, porque la calamidad me ha perseguido todos estos años, como un grano en la espalda que no puedo alcanzar con las manos.

Lincoln, tú y yo somos muy contrarios: tú, dotado de gracia; yo, sumida en desgracia. Tú, la luz de la familia; yo, la oscuridad. Somos, algo así, como un equilibrio espiritual necesario en la casa Loud. Este poema es tuyo, suertudo:

 **Hermano en el medio**

Forjado en la mano del destino,  
hermano en el medio,  
cabello como nieve,  
pecas y grandes dientes, nada bello.  
Sobrehumano ingenio,  
digno exponente de la estrategia,  
más la historia relata  
que cae hasta la entidad más egregia.  
Digna y benigna virtud,  
opacada en maligno egoísmo,  
tus caprichos por sobre tu familia,  
de tus fracasos, cúlpate a ti mismo.  
Midiendo cada paso,  
no sabes disfrutar la incertidumbre,  
siempre, un plan maestro,  
que se estropea, como de costumbre.  
molesto es tu hábito,  
leer en calzoncillos, ¿Quién lo hace?  
pero nadie es perfecto,  
nuestros pecados, inútil dar base.  
Cuando no eres avaro,  
en tus lazos de sangre  
y espirituales, das importancia,  
felicidad nos traes por delante.

Hermano en el medio,  
aceptable mortal,  
invitado de honor,  
en éste, mi humilde plano astral,  
pocos ingresan al club exclusivo,  
te has ganado la eternidad  
con videojuegos y series de horror,  
por ingenio y bondad.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Lincoln:

 _A la memoria de Lincoln Loud.  
_ No existe plan alguno para vencer a la poderosa muerte, confirmado fue en carne propia.  
Cual arquitecto, designaste las piezas que lograron optimizar nuestra equilibrada convivencia. Agradecidos estamos por tu legado.

* * *

 **Ahora, los reviews:**

 **Sergex** **: Para mí, cada uno de los Loud posee una personalidad sencilla, pero atrayente, lo que da pie a historias grandiosas solo por interactuar entre sí. Lo de Lucy, lo veo como el caso de una persona que, por sus gustos lúgubres, siempre le ve el lado negativo a todo. Puede que también hable de lo bueno, pero será con disgusto y murmurando. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **J. Nagera** **: Te doy la razón. Como ya dije, a pesar de compartir rasgos, son sus personalidades distinguibles lo que hace la diferencia entre Leni y Lola. Y sobre la última, junto a su hermana Lana, tengo ciertas ideas interesante y espero funcionen. Gracias una vez más.**


	5. Ciencia ciega (Lisa)

—En la casa Loud—

—¡Lisa Loud! ¡Te desprecio! ¡No sabes cuánto te…! ¿Eh? Están aquí. Vinieron en un mal momento. Estoy escribiendo un nuevo poema. Quería ampliar mis horizontes y me puse a releer mi viejo libro de poemas afuera de mi casa, sobre una de las ramas de nuestro árbol, de modo de saber si era un buen lugar para escribir. No quería que el «Rincón de la melancolía» fuese… bueno, solo un rincón. Salí a contemplar la luz de la luna y las estrellas, resaltando en la oscura noche. Me imaginé a miles de fantasmas cubriendo los cielos, alimentándome de inspiración.

»Todo parecía bien, pero jamás esperé que Lisa también estuviese el en jardín, haciendo experimentos tan tarde. En un instante, escucho una enorme explosión, con una onda tan poderosa que casi me derribó del árbol y lanzando mi libro al suelo. Quedé repleta de hojas y mi libro, el que conservo con todo mi ser, quedó estropeado. Lo tomé y, de inmediato, huí. Es de agradecer que todos los poemas permanezcan intactos, muy a pesar del maltrato, pero no dejaré las cosas como están.

»Había dicho que con Lincoln somos contrarios en un plano espiritual, pero con Lisa, tenemos contradicciones ideológicas: la ciencia contra la magia, por el dominio de la creencia humana. Así que, Lisa Marie, ahora mismo escribiré mi venganza. Este poema será mi herramienta con la que lanzaré 10.000 días de penurias sobre ti:

 **Ciencia ciega**

Ciencia  
ciega,  
lo oculto  
todo niega,  
causa y efecto,  
ha de existir,  
siempre una explicación,  
nada que contradecir.

Como pulcro modelo a seguir,  
como una ejemplar referencia,  
blanqueando almas de la ignorancia,  
manipulándolas a conveniencia.

Ciencia  
ciega,  
inflexible  
y sortílega,  
visión alterada,  
sentido común,  
intoxicados de lógica,  
fantasía y glamour.

Actos, en raciocinio, escudados,  
mas ¿qué raciocinio osas tomar?  
existencia, compuesta de matices,  
inválido un principio universal

Científicos locos, edificando  
ficciones vendidas como verdad,  
mofando todo lo inmaterial,  
Y, bajo igual juicio, son unidad…

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucy?

La sorpresiva voz seseante de una niña, fue oída de cerca por Lucy. La última cerró su cuadernillo en un instante, sintiendo cierta agitación por el susto. Era su hermana menor Lisa, cuyo pequeño tamaño contrastaba con sus enormes lentes y su mirada indiferente.

—¡Nada! —dijo Lucy.

—¿«El rincón de la melancolía»? —preguntó la niña genio, la que leyó el título del cuadernillo en manos de su hermana.

—Sí —Lo movió fuera de la vista de Lisa—. Es… un proyecto personal.

—Está bien... Oye… quería… —fijó su mirada al suelo, cambiando su habitual expresión de apatía por una de pavor— quería pedirte… disculpas por lo de hace unas horas. No me había dado cuenta que te encontrabas en el rango de alcance de mi experimento.

—¿Qué?

—Luego de la explosión, me di cuenta que estabas en el árbol. Bajaste y tomaste algo del suelo y te ocultaste. Lo hiciste para evitar que me diera cuenta de tu presencia y por ello, esperé un intento de venganza de tu parte. Sin embargo, no hiciste nada y comencé a preocuparme por tu estado de salud.

Lucy miró su cuadernillo y estaba sintiendo su pecho atrofiarse por un cierto remordimiento.

—Ok… supongo que también tengo la culpa. Jamás le cuento a nadie de mis andanzas, y nadie se habría imaginado que yo estaría sobre un árbol.

—No me habría perdonado que hubieses sufrido un daño por una negligencia mía. ¿No sientes rencor hacia mí?

Lucy apretó instintivamente su cuadernillo a raíz de la pregunta. El arrepentimiento se hacía más latente en la niña lúgubre, cada vez que pensaba en la inesperada consideración de Lisa y en los 10.000 días de penurias que iba a invocar. Todo ocurrió por circunstancias inusuales y solo ahí, Lucy entendió.

—No, Lisa… no tengo rencor.

—Gracias, Lucy. Todavía me siento en deuda contigo, buscaré la forma de compensar mi imprevisto. Saludos y, de nuevo, lamento mi torpe error de cálculo.

Luego de que Lisa se fuera, Lucy, pensativa por su mentira, reconsideró el avance del poema. Lo miró un buen momento y, en vez de borrarlo por completo para iniciar de cero, lo mantuvo y escribió las últimas estrofas:

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Ciencia y magia, cual polos opuestos,  
incompatibles por naturaleza,  
y en una chistosa ironía,  
otros lazos nos atan con firmeza.  
cuando podemos, hacemos las pases,  
disfrutando sobre la misma mesa.

Ciencia  
Ciega  
Enseñanzas  
No reniega.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Lisa:

 _Aquí descansa Lisa Loud  
_ Un genio se autodestruye cuando no distingue la erudición de la sabiduría.  
Moléculas en descomposición, iniciando su etapa de transformación. Del otro lado contemplarás, tu mente ampliará, conocerás lo que jamás creíste y que la lógica no hallaste. Conocerás lo que llaman «alma».

* * *

 **Hora de los Reviews:**

 **Sergex** **: Una vez más, gracias por tu review. Siempre haré lo mejor para lograr la ambientación emo que merece Lucy. Sobre los «oscuros sentimientos» que mencionas, ese es un terreno al que preferiría no ingresar, porque no soy un fanático del tema. Siempre está el «nunca digas nunca», pero no he sentido la necesidad de considerarlo siquiera.**

 **J. Nagera** **: Nuevamente, gracias. Como dije antes, lo de resaltar más los defectos de Lincoln que las virtudes, va en la costumbre de Lucy de ver todo negativo, según yo. Lincoln fue de los primeros a los que pensé un poema, y quise subirlo pronto mientras trabajo en los demás. Además, no será la única vez que sea mencionado, al igual que sus demás hermanas.  
PD: Vi tu presentación y supe de tu largo hiatus. Espero verte pronto por la página, quedé expectante por «Aniversarios».**

* * *

—Lector-Z, tengo una agobiante queja sobre la forma en como llevas mi sección.

— **¿Una queja? ¿Respecto a qué, Lucy?**

—En el capítulo anterior, cuando escribiste mis pensamientos, pusiste: «Lo dijeron los seres extradimensionales con los que contacté por **tarot** ».

— **Bueno, ¿y dónde está el problema?**

—Yo dije «ouija», no «tarot». El tarot es un arte de adivinación que nos permite dilucidar el futuro, mientras que la ouija, lo que realmente ocupé, es la técnica de comunicación donde usamos un tablero con letras, con las cuales interpretamos las respuestas de los muertos.

— **Ah, es algo chico, además, no le veo la diferencia.**

—Me hiciste quedar como una ignorante… ¡En mi propia materia! Además, en una de mis respuestas, pusiste « _bon apetite_ », cuando se escribe « _bon appétit_ ». ¿Qué clase de editor eres? ¡Cámbialos, ya!

— **Bueno, bueno. Son errores, pero no le veo lo importante, porque los que realmente valen son los poemas que escribes**. **Si no influyen en los poemas, para qué tomarlos en cuenta.**

—¿Eh?... De acuerdo, buen punto. Supongo que estoy armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Pero… ¿Podrías tomarte la molestia de cambiar esas palabras?

— **Déjame pensarlo un… ¡No!**

—Ah… _Suspiro_ …


	6. En medio del huracán (Lynn)

Si había dicho que con Lincoln tengo contradicciones espirituales y con Lisa, contradicciones ideológicas, con Lynn solo es un asunto de estados de ánimo inversos. Mi hermana mayor y compañera de cuarto siempre fue una chica extrovertida e incansable, conflictiva en ocasiones, pero su talento en los deportes y sus dotes de líder natural la han hecho triunfar en incontables ocasiones. No es alguien que le guste razonar, es más adepta a la fuerza física como método para resolver problemas.

Más de una vez, Lynn ha pasado por situaciones complejas. Tanto en los deportes, como en momentos de la vida, pasó por desafíos que desmotivarían a cualquier persona común y corriente. Mas su espíritu de lucha resplandece con tal de iluminar su destino, hacia la meta final, la que contiene el tesoro más valioso para ella: la satisfacción por haber demostrado a todos sus habilidades. La resiliencia en ella es fuerte, una destacable cualidad … una que yo jamás tendré… _suspiro_ …

 **En medio del huracán**

La tierra vibra con furia  
El viento sopla en contra  
El sol derrite la piel  
El tormentoso mar ruge  
La nieve hiela el espíritu  
Las nubes relampaguean  
Y en medio del huracán  
Te dispones a luchar

Cuando el razonamiento fracasa  
El músculo toma dominio  
Respuestas: a golpes y patadas  
Tosco e ignorante raciocinio  
Debiendo simplificar la vida  
Tratar de entenderla como un niño

La desgana paraliza  
La envidia dañara  
Los sueños hechos añicos  
Nadie más los salvara  
Potencial que quieren parar  
Con muros de menosprecio  
Y en medio de huracán  
Victoria quieres lograr

Una simple y directa visión  
Contra filosófica negrura  
Lo complejo del diario vivir  
Resumido en sencillas figuras  
Metas a las cuales alcanzar  
Por las tribulaciones más duras

Cada derrota derrumba  
Cada éxito construye  
Aprender de los errores  
Cada experiencia influye  
La tenacidad apremia  
Tras, la adversidad, vencer  
Y en medio del huracán  
Triunfo has de saborear

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Lynn:

 _Aquí yace Lynn Loud_

Dice el dicho: «La estrella que brilla el doble, dura la mitad de tiempo». Perfecto ejemplo no pudo existir. Un alma que irradió perseverancia y obedeció el honor, para demostrar real valía. Danos de tu intensidad en los momentos más difíciles.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Coven** **: ¡Ah, de veras! ¡Lucy, te llego un mensaje!  
** ¿Para mí? ¿Qué dice?  
 **Mira, no lo tengo ahora, pero lo recibí de parte de Coven. Nos mandó saludos y me dijo que eras la persona más** ** _espacial_** **que había conocido.  
** ¿« _Espacial_ », dices? Genial, alguien más que me cree una extraterrestre... un momento, ¿es eso lo que dijo realmente?  
 **Obvio que si... ah, espera, no… no lo sé. Estaba ebrio cuando recibí el mensaje.  
** _Suspiro…_ vaya persona que resultaste ser.  
 **Bueno, no es mi culpa el haber tomado ese día... o quizás sí lo fue... lo que sí, es que recomendó un álbum de la banda Disturbed, «Inmortalized».  
** No los conozco, ¿es una banda de metal, cierto? ¿Son buenos?  
 **Yo solo los conozco por «Down With the Sickness» y «The Game», pero son buenos temas. Y también pidió escuchar «The Light».  
** Me extraña que recuerdes esos nombres complicados y no un simple mensaje. Ok, cuando pueda, escuchare ese álbum.  
 **Yo también lo haré y aprovecho de darle las gracias por los saludos.**


	7. Desde el corazón (Luna)

Tengo sentimientos encontrados con Luna, nuestra hermana rockera: por un lado, admito que su música puede estar muy cerca de conmoverme, sobre todo cuando distorsiona el sonido de su guitarra eléctrica, al punto de que su instrumento pareciese exclamar dolor, angustia y odio en cada rasgueo. En el otro lado, me molesta un poco cuando pasa a su estado más pastoso, con melodías demasiado sentimentales y vivas para mi gusto, aunque no es algo que afecte del todo. Lo que realmente molesta, es el momento que tiende a entrar en un raro estado de éxtasis y toma la primera cosa que ve para tocar sonidos inentendibles, durante toda la noche. Como imaginarán, no solo a mí me molesta, sino a mi familia y, en contadas ocasiones, a nuestro vecino de al lado. No por nada, ella es la que hace mayor honor a nuestro apellido.

Aún dicho lo anterior, Luna, al igual que muchos, ama lo que hace. Pone todo su esfuerzo en lograr ese «algo» que quiere obtener mediante su afición. La entiendo, porque también tengo una pasión, la poesía, donde desato todo mi sentir, aunque nadie lo note en mi rostro:

 **Desde el corazón**

Dicen que tu arte el ruido  
Y yo digo que es pasión  
Ser tu misma te has atrevido  
Música desde el corazón  
Un artista transmite estados  
Con tu destreza, lo has logrado.

Sentimientos en el sonido  
 _Jazz_ de paladar exigente  
 _Blues_ para un ser afligido  
 _Punk_ rápido y combatiente  
Rugido aterrador, fatal  
Digno de un buen _heavy metal._

Oye, no me malinterpretes  
Creas estruendos cada instante  
Quejas en donde te entrometes  
De las que también formo parte  
Acallas mi inspiración  
Como no tienes comprensión.

Un don que resucita muertos  
Eso no me daría risa  
Ningún espectro en el averno  
¿Con quién hablaré por ouija?  
Me calmo, pues como tú, nadie  
El azar, por bien, se atañe.

Ritmo, acorde y melodía  
Sublimes diamantes en bruto  
Trabajándolos cada día  
Cada hora, cada minuto  
Pulidos en firme pasión  
Música desde el corazón.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Luna:

 _En memoria de Luna Loud  
_ Un sonido familiar reconstruye el pasado el tiempo que perdura una gota de lluvia, antes de llegar al último destino. Trascendiendo lo material, renaceré cuantas veces mi réquiem sea escuchado.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Sergex** **: Gracias por tu review. Lo del preciso instante, podría ser. Lo tomo más como sentimientos que Lucy tendría guardados durante mucho y que, en algunos casos como bien dices, estuviese rondando un pensamiento en particular que defina el poema o alguna circunstancia que cambie su ánimo. Puede a veces me desvíe del estilo sombrío, pero creo que ayuda mucho a los poemas a no sentirse tan «cuadrados»… por decirlo de algún modo. Además, según yo, Lucy será «oscura», pero no insensible. Ese puesto lo merecen más Lisa o Lola. Por cierto, la última será quien reciba el próximo poema.  
**


	8. El día y la noche (gemelas)

Quienes me lean, creerán que, gracias a mis conocimientos de las artes prohibidas, como la ouija, el tarot, la necromancia y otros, conozco el destino como la palma de mi mano. Desafortunadamente, la realidad es muy distinta: Las artimañas del destino son impredecibles y misteriosas. Muestra de ello es que aún no descifro la razón por la que se concibió la materialización de mis hermanas gemelas, Lola y Lana.

Lola es una niñita engreída y pulcra, se viste de princesa y se cree el centro de la casa y del universo. No conozco a nadie más que tenga el ego tan inflado como ella, y se sigue inflando con cada concurso de belleza infantil que gana. En lo único que piensa es en sí misma.

Lana es todo lo contrario: una niña humilde y amante de las manualidades y los animales. No le importa manchar sus manos por hacer un buen trabajo y sería capaz de hacer a un lado su propio ser con tal de ayudar a otros, sean animales o personas (todos mortales, naturalmente).

Ambas tan contrarias e, incluso habiendo dicho lo anterior, hay momentos en que se unen por el bien común, como si sus diferencias no significaran nada. Es posible que estén para equilibrar una parte de la casa Loud que ignoro. No comprendo la razón exacta, no me queda tan claro como el equilibrio que formamos yo y Lincoln; o el que formamos yo y Lisa; o el que formamos yo y Lynn… Bueno, ya me entienden.

 **El día y la noche**

El día y la noche  
El yin y el yang  
Simetría se oye  
Pese a ser dispar  
Por más que yo luche  
Sentido no dan.

Princesa la una  
Plebeya la otra  
En unión y en contra  
Van desde la cuna.

Princesa horrífica  
Lobo como oveja  
La humildad aleja  
Arpía maléfica.

Plebeya cordial  
Ama lo nativo  
Afán constructivo  
Querubín jovial.

Agua y aceite  
En amor y en odio  
Endulzante y sodio  
Extraño deleite.

Todo complementa  
Las piezas encajan  
De día, separan  
De noche, conectan.

El día y la noche  
El yin y en yang  
De tiempo, un derroche  
Siquiera explicar  
Cerraré este broche  
Las dejaré estar.


	9. Princesa (Lola) - Plebeya (Lana)

**Princesa**

«Princesa» te llaman  
Signo de pulcritud  
Extrovertida actitud  
En duda, tu rol de dama.

Razonable, mi temor a lo vivo  
Bestia que extorsiona por placer  
Ningún concurso de belleza impide ver  
El monstruo que se halla, dentro, escondido.

Compasión en ti, no existe  
Princesa de maldad pura  
Oculta tu intención oscura  
Bajo la superficial lindura que vistes

Peligrosa lengua salvaje  
Que escapa en fiestas de té  
Escupiendo rumores con desdén  
Vergüenzas y chantajes.

Un regalo dado a compartir  
La infelicidad neta  
Me cautiva e inquieta  
Tu propósito de existir.

Y aun, como repelente de personas que eres,  
tienes una gran familia que te quiere.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Plebeya**

«Plebeya» te llaman  
Obediente y leal  
Firme y emocional  
Convicción que exclama.

Entusiasmo y practicidad  
Fabricando lo que llamas «vivir»  
Herramientas a mano para construir  
La tan preciada unidad.

Amor por los animales  
Te suplica traerlos bajo techo  
Me alegro, pues saco provecho  
Potenciales sacrificios en mis rituales.

Si no fuera por mutuo beneficio  
Condenaría el verte trabajar  
El escándalo que sueles dejar  
Mi musa, aterrada, huye del suplicio.

Manos que reparan lo que sea  
Que acogen a indefensos seres  
Que enlodan por sus deberes  
Listas para dar pelea

Eres nuestra crema multiuso andante,  
llenándonos de grasa y lodo en todas partes.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Lola:

 _Aquí yace Lola, hermana de Lana  
_ Embajadora del chisme y representante de la vanidad, de gira en el otro mundo. Con generosidad, compartes nuestros más íntimos secretos a los trascendidos… la muy chismosa…

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Epitafio para Lana:

 _Aquí yace Lana, hermana de Lola  
_ El más allá, cada vez más roto en sus contradicciones. Manos enlodadas y, a la vez, puras, idóneas para reparar la imperfección. Nadie mejor que tú, quien se fue por un propósito mayor.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, deseaba completar los poemas de las gemelas antes de responder Reviews. Lo que no esperaba era la tardanza: por diversas razones, no tuve el tiempo de corregir el borrador y, menos, publicarlo. Ahora que por fin está completo, vamos:**

 **Sergex** **: Gracias. Claro, lo que dices es buena forma de explicar la relación entre los sentimientos y el arte y quien sabe, tal vez eso necesiten Lucy y Luna. Por cierto, una colaboración entre ambas suena a una interesante propuesta, eso me recordó al fic de UnderratedHero «Aún estás en mis sueños». Agradezco mucho tu apoyo.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Coven** **: Gracias por… ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Gantz?... Creo que es un animé. Oye, Lucy, ¿Has visto, alguna vez, Gantz?  
** No. No tengo idea de lo que hablas.  
 **Me lo temía. Lo lamento, Coven, no conocemos la serie tan bien como para dar una buena respuesta.  
** De igual forma, gracias por los saludos.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **blakeman** **: ¿Qué es…? ¿Por qué suena tan familiar el usuario? Esto parece una amenaza o algo así. Lucy, deberías considerar lo que dice, intervino en una sala de tu escuela… o eso creo.  
** Habla de mi club de enterradores. Ignoro lo que hizo, cambiamos temporalmente nuestra sala de reunión porque la que usamos la están fumigando. No hace mucho, notaron marcas en los muros, no sabían que había ocurrido, pero dedujeron que un animal gigante había merodeado ahí. Así que, para no perder tiempo, llamaron al exterminador… aunque ahora puedo entender qué pasó en verdad.  
 **¿Un club de enterradores?... mejor, me lo explicas otro día. Por cierto, gracias por tu comentario, blakeman.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **No acostumbro a hacerme auto publicidad, pero aviso que en Wattpad subiré también «El rincón de la melancolía», una vez termine de publicar los 11 poemas de los hermanos Loud. Serán única y llanamente poemas, algunos serán retocados, otros, versiones previas y una que otra sorpresa. Estaré informando.**


	10. Respuestas a reviews

**¿Saben? He notado que, algunas veces, las respuestas a comentarios abarcan más que los poemas. Así que para no perder el enfoque, decidí publicarlos aparte. Será esporádico, lo haré únicamente cuando lo crea necesario.**

 **Ahora responderé los reviews dejados en Princesa-Plebeya, así que comencemos:**

 **EDIT: arreglé unos leves detalles que pasé por alto.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sergex** **: Agradecido nuevamente. Esa es la gracia de las gemelas Loud: muy distintas serán entre sí, pero cuando unen lo mejor de ambas, pueden llegar muy lejos. Me inspiré mucho en el episodio «Patching things up» para la poesía de las gemelas, donde muestran a fondo la relación que tienen.  
Aprovechando la instancia, estoy leyendo tu último fic y supe de tu proyecto personal. Espero tengas éxito en ello, estaré esperándolo. **

**—** **Ƶ—**

 **guestdom** **: Eso es lo bonito de Lola, por eso todos en el fandom la quieren (¿?). Pero el ejemplo parece algo exagerado, ¿no lo crees, Lucy?  
** ¿Exagerado? Se nota que no conoces a mi hermana, a Lola la he visto hacer cosas mucho peores que eso.  
 **¿En serio?  
** De solo pensarlo, me da un escalofrío que me hace recordar que aún estoy viva.  
 **Ah... Si la llegase a conocer, la pensaré 2 veces antes de hablarle. Gracias por el review, guestdom.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **blakeman** **: ¿Eh? Lucy, ¿estuviste en un concierto el pasado viernes?  
** ¿Quién te dijo eso?  
 **Lo acaba de decir blakeman, un concierto de Disturbed.  
** Así que fue él quien dejó las entradas el otro día.  
 **¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste para que te diera una entrada?  
** Lo ignoro. Uno de mis amigos del club de enterradores, encontró la caja en donde estaban. En un comienzo, no todos querían ir (entre ellos, mi amiga Haiku) porque no los conocían. Nosotros tendemos a escuchar bandas como Cradle Of Filth, Nightwish o Lacuna Coil, pero por la recomendación de coven el otro día, escuché por completo el álbum, además de las canciones que mencionaste.  
 **Ah, claro. «** ** _Down With The Sickness_** **».  
** Cuando lo escucharon, todos se convencieron en ir. Mi padre nos llevó en el Vanzilla y nos pidió llamarlo cuando terminase. Estuvimos con los miembros de la banda, confesamos no saber nada de ellos y que un admirador secreto nos regaló las entradas. Más que molestarse, se sintieron fascinados por nuestra peculiar historia. Nos contaron un poco sobre sus inicio y tomaron una guitarra acústica para tocar un par de canciones.  
 **¿En serio?  
** Durante el concierto, vimos con lujo de detalle el escenario y notamos como el público saltaba fervorosamente y daban vueltas y se empujaban entre sí. Aunque no estábamos ahí, nos pareció molesto al principio, pero nos terminamos adaptando a la emoción del momento.  
 **Te refieres a los mosh. Ahora es muy común verlos en conciertos de rock y metal.  
** Y el de Disturbed fue un gran concierto, creo que los escucharé más seguido.  
 **Me parece bien… y gracias por el comentario, blakeman.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **coven** **: gracias por las recomendaciones, me daré un tiempo para verlas.  
** Ya he visto algunas de las películas mencionadas, y debo decir que me agradó volver a recordarlas. También las veré una de estas noches. Respeto mucho a los vampiros clásicos, asesinos fríos y sanguinarios. Sin embargo, si pudiese ser de su clase, sería como en _Entrevista con el Vampiro_ , me gusta mucho la sensación de romanticismo que desprende la película.  
 **No puedes hablar en serio…  
** Igualmente como los de la saga _Twilight_ … o mi favorito personal: _Vampiros de la Melancolía_ , un romance entre el vampiro Edwin y la no vampiro Griselda.  
 **«…** ** _de la Melancolía_** **»… Ahora veo de donde sacaste el nombre de tu sección.  
** Para quienes conocen la serie, hubiese sido lógico de dónde saqué mi inspiración. Oye tú, que escribes fanfics, ¿No escribirías uno basado en _Entrevista con el Vampiro?  
_ **¡¿Qué?! Em… Lo siento, Lucy, la página no me permite publicar fics relacionados a la autora que escribió la historia. (** ** _Uf_** **… de la que me salvé.)  
** ¿Y sobre _Twilight_?… ¿o _Vampiros de la Melancolía_?  
 **¡Eeeeeeeeh!... ¡Vamos con el siguiente review!  
** Oye, aún no respondes.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **J. Nagera** **: Gracias, me siento muy agradecido al saber que voy por buen camino, entregando la sensación de que Lucy es la autora detrás de los poemas… mmm, unicornios, buena pregunta. Lucy, J. Nagera está preguntando si realizarás, en algún momento, un poema sobre tus unicornios.  
** ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!... Oh, quiero decir… no sé de qué Princesa Pony está hablando.  
 **Eh, no mencionó nada acerca de una princesa, Lucy.  
** Oh, rayos… Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sería una mala idea aceptar sugerencias. Posiblemente necesitaré una fría luz en el camino para inspirarme a futuro.  
 **Vaya, ¿por qué no? Entonces si harás el poema, ¿cierto?  
** Eeeh… creo que debemos responder el siguiente review.  
 **Oye, aún no respondes.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sam the Stormbringer** **: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes, veo que estás administrando un búnker. Tendré que ponerme al día y leer la historia que está provocando la crisis de la cual te preparas.  
** Tienes razón, siempre quiero dejar un mensaje con mi poesía: que la vida, aunque tortuosa, es pasajera. Solo hay que soportarla un poco hasta el momento de ir al otro lado.  
 **¿Qué…? ¿Qué clase de mensaje es ese?  
** Es mi filosofía. También agradezco que hayas dado la advertencia sobre mis hermanas y mi serie favorita, pero ya hice algo al respecto, de hecho, lo hicimos con mi club de enterradores antes de que fumigaran nuestra sala de reunión. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que fui muy lejos, el cambio en la serie me pareció brusco y no lo acepté. Al pasar los capítulos, vi que todo fue para mejor… aunque eso ya lo verán en los próximos días, no quisiera dar _spoilers_ … aclaro que estoy guiñando un ojo, pero nadie se da cuenta cuando lo hago, no sé por qué.  
 **Que extraño… ¿No será, tal vez, por los abultados mechones que cubren tus ojos casi por completo?  
** No, no lo creo. Finalmente, me gusta el flippee de moras, el té me sería extraño beberlo en una forma que no sea tibio y en una taza… Por cierto, no te sientas mal por la pregunta de los huevos… no la entendí.  
 **¿No? Que mal, esperaba que tú me explicaras aquello. Y ahora que pusiste ese tema de fondo, Sam, nuevamente agradezco tu recomendación de la página de Facebook, allí encontré el último disco de Warcry y es una maravilla (como decimos acá: se escucha la raja).**

* * *

 **Siguiente poema:**

 **«Poporróm»**


	11. Poporróm (Lily)

Quise hacer algo bueno. Por alguna razón, tuve la necesidad de hacer algo por otra persona y, por alguna razón, tuve la repugnante necesidad de sonreír haciéndolo. Lamentablemente, no fue bien recibida mi acción, dejándome en claro que estoy destinada al martirio, sin importar lo que haga.

El otro día, vi a mi hermana menor, Lily, la bebé de la familia, jugando como cualquier otro día. Sin darme cuenta, la contemplé detenidamente, reflexioné lo que un inocente bebé representa en el mundo terrenal. Su incapacidad de distinguir lo bueno de lo malo hace que sean seres con un corazón muy puro y, por ese pensamiento que me cautivó sin previo aviso, quise que algo de aquella pureza llegara a mí.

El siguiente poema lo escribí para ella. Llegué a su cuna mientras estaba jugando con sus juguetes. Quería verla alegre mientras lo leía, quería que le gustara. Sin embargo, mientras terminaba, estaba haciendo pucheros y se puso a llorar ruidosamente. Mi madre vino a consentirla y, de paso, me regaño por ser cruel con ella… _suspiro_ …

Lamento que nadie lo haya apreciado. Es posible que haya sido el riesgo de probar en un terreno que me incomoda, por ser uno de los poemas más alegres que he podido concebir, basado en la palabra que mejor sabe decir Lily: «popó». Como sabrán, la alegría no es un sentimiento al que me guste recurrir… debí seguir con mis poemas oscuros…

 **Poporróm**

Poporróm, porropompero  
Disfrutando la vida  
cuando yo no puedo

Poporróm, porrupamper  
Con suave mantita  
Contigo al nacer

Poporróm, porropompero  
Inocente corazón  
Puro y sincero

Poporróm, porrupamper  
Contaminado a futuro  
Maldad vas a obtener

Poporróm, porropompora  
Conciencia que florece  
Sabiduría que demora

Poporróm, porrupampín  
Va en la crianza  
Como cuidar un jardín

Poporróm, porropompora  
Juega todo el día  
Aprovecha el ahora

Poporróm, porrupampín  
Tarde o temprano  
Llegará tu fin

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Lily:

 _Aquí descansa Lily Loud  
_ El mundo, un enorme charco de lodo espiritual: si juegas demasiado en él, imposible será remover las manchas impregnadas en el alma. Merecías volver al origen, porque tanta pureza no podía someterse ante tanto suplicio.


	12. Mundo imposible (Luan)

—En la casa Loud, un 1° de abril—

—¡Nos está cazando como moscas!

Lola, una pequeña niña con disfraz de princesa, estaba aterrada por los acontecimientos en su hogar. Era una de las momentáneas sobrevivientes del desagradable evento anual que se realizaba en aquel día: el «Bromicidio», también llamado «Bromagedón» o «Bromapalooza».

La pequeña estaba junto a otras 2 sobrevivientes: su rubia hermana mayor Lori y su también hermana mayor Lucy. La última era una rara chica tétrica, pero nada más tétrico que lo que podría causarle la responsable de su odisea, otra de sus hermanas. De una enorme familia de 10 hermanas, un hermano, sus padres y varias mascotas, ellas 3 eran las únicas que no habían caído en sus tortuosas bromas… por el momento.

—Debemos llegar a la puerta de salida —dijo Lori, tratando de mantener la calma.

—¿Estás loca? —interrumpió Lola, con ansiedad—. ¿Y si eso quiere que hagamos? ¿Y si abrimos esa puerta para que nos caiga un balde lleno de apestosos pescados, como le pasó a Luna?

—En ninguna parte estamos a salvo —dijo Lucy con su voz apagada, con sentimiento de derrota—. Solo nos queda aceptar lo inevitable.

—¡No lo soporto! —Exclamó Lola—. ¡Huiré por la ventana!

Lola abrió la ventana en el segundo piso y lanzó unas cuantas sábanas, las que usó como cordel para bajar. Pero mientras salía, no se percató que encima de la ventana había una bolsa con harina, la que llegó directo a la cara de Lola. La sorpresa fue tal que se soltó del cordel y cayó sobre una enorme piscina también llena de harina, lo que amortiguó el impacto. Lori y Lucy salieron a contemplar el estado de su emblanquecida hermana.

»Estoy bien. Sálvense, yo no me moveré de aquí.

—Ok, Lucy. Literalmente solo quedamos tú y yo —dijo Lori.

No sabían que otra cosa hacer, debían llegar a la puerta principal, no tenían otra solución posible. Ambas llegaron al pasillo que las conduciría a las escaleras. Sin embargo, las luces se apagaron repentinamente, para después escucharse el horrible grito desesperado de Lori. Luego de encenderse algunos focos, la última había desaparecido.

Lucy, completamente sola y asumiendo la derrota, se quedó parada con la cabeza gacha, esperando su final mientras observaba el inquietante pasillo semioscuro. Del contraste de luces y sombras que se produjo por los pocos focos encendidos, apareció lentamente la responsable de todo: una adolescente con camisa blanca, falda amarilla de cuadros, cabello castaños amarrado en forma de cola de caballo y frenillos en sus dientes. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta la última sobreviviente, con sonrisa confiada y sus manos hacia su espalda.

—¿No huirás, Lucy? —dijo Luan, su hermana, la causante de todo.

—El destino siempre confabula para traerme la infelicidad, de una u otra forma —dijo Lucy—. Solo abro los brazos para recibirla con toda mi desgana. Pero…

Luan levantó una ceja ante las palabras de su hermana menor, mientras la última llevó una mano hacia su espalda.

»…Por favor, no dañes mi cuadernillo.

Lucy le mostró el objeto mencionado y Luan lo recibió. La última sintió un interés, en parte, por los detalles curiosos que vio.

—¿«El rincón de la melancolía»?

—Sí. Se trata de un proyecto personal.

Luan lo abrió de inmediato. Hojeó unas cuantas páginas y leyó con interés su contenido.

—Es un poemario… ¡y habla de nosotros! «Apariencia», «Hermano en el medio», «Poporróm»… ¿«Fragmentos»?

Luan, sintiendo mayor interés, comenzó a hojear el cuadernillo con mayor rapidez e impaciencia.

»¿Y existe un poema dedicado a mí?

—Claro que sí, Luan. Fue el más difícil que he hecho hasta el momento, lo tuve que hacer de nuevo porque no me convenció el primero. Búscalo como «Mundo imposible».

—¿Y por qué ese título?

—Léelo y lo sabrás…

 **Mundo imposible**

Chistes en apatía, bromas en tristeza  
Turbada mi cabeza.

Cruentas jugarretas: dolor y confusión  
Llamando la atención.

Desesperadamente buscando sonrisas  
Premio: odio y desdicha.

Negando un miedo a la infelicidad  
Risas son libertad.

Representante de un mundo imposible  
Donde la pena ríe  
Donde tu comedia si sea digerible  
Y las bromas cobijen  
Solamente en un lugar inconcebible  
Solo así, serás líder.

Esperanza es lo último que se pierde  
Me vuelvo aún más fuerte.

Con el poder de dar vida a lo inerte  
Y alegrar sus placeres.

Hoy día, todos estarán desconcertados  
Mañana, animados.

Con el tiempo, los paradigmas cambiaré  
La razón obtendré.

Nuestro error por deshonrar tu esfuerzo, límpianoslo  
Queremos reiniciar  
Aquel regocijo por la vida, tráenoslo  
Queremos disfrutar  
Camino hacia el mundo imposible, muéstranoslo  
Permítenos soñar.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—Lo único que pido —dijo Lucy, casi suplicando— es que no lo dañes. He puesto un enorme esfuerzo en él.

Luan, visiblemente asombrada por lo escrito, cerró el cuadernillo y lo llevó a su espalda. Luego le mostró una sonrisa serena a su oscura hermana menor.

—Lucy, tu obra será recordada por siempre. Estará a salvo de la trascendental operación que cada año, el Bromicidio deja en la casa Loud por el bien del humor. Relájate y espera, que ya recibirás la broma que preparé para ti.

Luan dio media vuelta y, sosteniendo el cuadernillo de Lucy con las manos en su espalda, se alejó lentamente, despareciendo de la luminosidad del foco sobre ella.

De pronto, Lucy escuchó un sonido sobre ella y al levantar la mirada, notó un par de bandejas para huevos amarrados con cordeles, los cuales se soltaron y liberaron su contenido. La última sobreviviente agachó su cabeza para recibir lo inevitable, resignada e impotente de cambiar, por lo menos una vez, el destino que cada año parecerá atormentar a su familia, por algún motivo arcano que su hermana esté satisfaciendo.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Luan:

 _Aquí estuvo Luan Loud  
_ No insistir, Luan ya no «vive» acá. ¡Ja ja ja! ¿Entienden?

* * *

 **A responder reviews:**

 **J. Nagera** **: Gracias y no hay por qué. Aprecio mucho los reviews y me daré el tiempo necesario para responderlos.  
** Deberías mencionarme también.  
 **Ah, claro, también lo hará Lucy cuando quieran hablar con ella.  
** Sin embargo, hay algo que no me gustó escuchar: yo no soy linda. No sé por qué piensan que soy linda o simpática. Soy una chica oscura, la noche es mi hogar y la magia, mi alimento.  
 **Vamos, Lucy. Hay mucha gente que no piensa lo mismo. Honestamente, yo también creo que eres una gran persona.  
** ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué te basas para decir aquello?  
 **En el momento en que respondiste un comentario por primera vez.  
** Eso no prueba nada.  
 **Yo pensé que te portarías como una celebridad que no le interesan sus fans, ya sea por apatía o porqué el éxito se le sube a la cabeza. Pero me sorprendí, te tomaste la molestia de responder y me interrumpiste aquella vez.  
** Bueno… no niego que me interesa la opinión de la gente sobre mi poesía… ¡pero sigo siendo una chica oscura! Para terminar, mis padres forman parte la lista de próximos poemas… ¿Si serán los siguientes? Mejor, dejemos que el futuro nos lo diga.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sergex** **: Gracias y la verdad, estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Ves, Lucy?, creo que deberías hacer un poema no tan… traumático para la próxima vez.  
** _Suspiro_ … Traté de hacer lo mejor por crear algo distinto a lo que acostumbro, pero no fui capaz de complacer a Lily. En general, no me molesta llevarles a los vivos la terrorífica realidad de lo que es la vida, pero esa vez quería hacerla feliz… y ahora que reflexiono, no entiendo como pude tener ese sentimiento en mi interior.  
 **Supongo que es el hecho mismo de probar algo diferente, como la vez que quisiste tomarte un respiro de la oscuridad al leer ese comic de unicornios.  
** Tenías que recordármelo…  
 **Pero no todo es malo, siempre dicen que la práctica hace al maestro. Quizás vea algo de tu estilo que si les gusten a los niños, como esas películas de Tim Burton o algo así.  
** No me gusta que me comparen con otros, pero entiendo tu punto. Gracias, Lector, y gracias, Sergex.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Lo prometido es deuda: ya comencé a subir los poemas de Lucy en Wattpad. Los invito a revisarlo si lo desean, habrán detalles y algunos agregados interesantes mientras vaya publicando.  
**


	13. Respuestas a reviews (II)

**Traigo nuevamente una sección de reviews, donde ahora responderé los dejados en** ** _Mundo imposible:_**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sam the Stormbringer** **: Gracias, pero confieso que no conozco aquella saga de libros que mencionas.  
** Yo tampoco, pero me dejaste en intriga. Busqué información en internet y, por lo visto, parece una saga que vale la pena leer. Por cierto, es un bonito haiku el que escribiste. Te confieso por igual que no son lo mío. De hecho, tengo uno, pero quiero mostrárselo primero a mi gran amiga (que se llama igualmente Haiku) para recibir su consejo.  
 **Oye, eso me recordó un intento de haiku mío en uno de tus fics. Como dices, Todos tenemos placeres culpables, no sería nada malo aceptarlos.  
** Dilo tú, si mis hermanas hubiesen sabido lo de mis otros gustos, habría sido objeto de burla por el resto de mi vida. Le doy gracias a Lincoln por cubrirme esa vez.  
 **Ok. Por último, lamento lo que te ha ocurrido. Por experiencia, puedo decir que al reiniciar trabajos desde cero, por causas inesperadas, estos terminan siendo mejores que los originalmente concebidos. Así que puedo esperar un gran regreso de tu parte.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sergex** **: Gracias una vez más. Un día, Luan es una simpática chica que dice chistes malos; otro día, es una maníaca que orquesta las más elaboradas y traumatizantes bromas a su familia y quienes se crucen en su camino (y lo peor de todo es que siguen sin ser graciosos).  
** Me gustaría que Luan recapacitara. No quiero sonar grosera, pero la última vez me costó un huevo lavarme el cabello luego de su última broma.  
 **¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Huevos! ¡Buen chiste, Lucy!  
** No fue ningún chiste…  
 **Ah… ¡Ups!... ok. Y aprovecho el momento para desearte suerte, Sergex, en tus nuevos proyectos de arte que iniciaste hace poco.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **J0nasNagera** **(ex J. Nagera): Gracias de nuevo. Concuerdo con lo de los padres Loud de tener mayor protagonismo en la serie. Hay polémica en ello, porque hay quienes dicen que ahora no hacen más que entorpecer la trama principal. Pero creo que ayuda mucho a enriquecer la historia, así como dedicar episodios a las propias hermanas, con tal de no hacer repetitiva la serie. Eso sí, siempre y cuando se mantenga la premisa que la hace tan divertida: Lincoln lidiando con sus 10 hermanas… Lucy, ¿qué es ese libro que tienes en las manos?  
** Es un libro de hechizos que descargué en internet.  
 **¿Y por qué lo trajiste?  
** Porque no iba a traer el que usaba la bisabuela Harriet. Es una reliquia que guardo con todo mi corazón.  
 **No, quiero decir que por qué trajiste un libro de hechizos acá, ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?  
** ¿Viste lo que hizo J. Nagera? Me volvió a llamar linda.  
 **Él ya no se llama así… y no exageres, dijo claramente que eras simpática, nada más.  
** Debes interpretar más a fondo su mensaje. Me tomó de nuevo como una niña dócil y… llena de vida… Por ello, buscaré un hechizo, mi herramienta definitiva para lanzar 10.000 días de penurias sobre él.  
 **10.000 días, me suena familiar… pero ¿por qué no lo haces en otro momento? Hay más reviews que responder ahora, como el siguiente…**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **guestdom** **: Gracias por dejar tu review.  
** Lo que hizo nuestro padre, ofrecernos a Luan para salvarse a sí mismo, es algo indigno y no merece perdón. Sin embargo, he pensado mucho y siento que, de haber estado yo en su situación, hubiese dudado en rechazar la oferta… cualquiera de nuestra familia pudo haber colaborado con ella por la desesperación. Sobre un castigo para Luan… a pesar de sus terribles bromas, no deja de ser nuestra hermana y la sigo apreciando por ser quien es. Después de todo, no somos ángeles: ella merecería ese cruel castigo con el mismo grado que a Lola, al extorsionar emocionalmente a otros; a Lisa, por realizar esos peligrosos experimentos en la casa; o yo… cuando necesito sacrificios para ejecutar mis rituales… y tomo uno de los animales que trae Lana… y…  
 **Lucy… Lucy, ¿Qué te ocurre?... mejor... vamos con el siguiente review.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **coven** **: Gracias por tu review.  
** El _stop motion_ es una técnica muy bella de animación, aunque muy compleja. Puede volver muy fascinante una película y, en la forma correcta, la haría más terrorífica. Sin embargo, es una pena que el público en general no sepa apreciarlo: al ver solamente la forma en cómo se mueven los personajes, lo recibirían como una película pasada de moda y la harían a un lado inmediatamente. Los efectos por computadora han hecho más fácil la representación de seres o situaciones oscuras o grotescas, algo que en épocas anteriores era un desafío enorme llevar a cabo, más la magia de las películas se ha ido esfumando lentamente por ello. Aclaro que es solo mi opinión, no soy una conocedora del séptimo arte como lo pueden ser otras personas. ¿Tienes algo que agregar, Lector-Z?  
 **¿Qué? No me mires, yo sé menos de cine que tú. Y sobre el loudcest, ya he dicho antes que no siento interés por ello, básicamente porque no me gustan los shippings que nacen en donde no debiesen haber. He hecho pocas excepciones por otros motivos, como el fic de Sam the Stormbringer,** ** _La Novena Hora_** **, porque tomaba referencias en un álbum de la banda Sonata Arctica.  
** ¿Loudcest? ¿Hijos del pecado? ¿A qué refiere todo eso?  
 **Bueno… es algo… complicado de decir. Te sugiero que no lo sepas en estos momentos.  
** ¿Y quién es esa tal Lupa?  
 **Je Je Je… Es un personaje creado por el fandom... Es… tu hija.  
** ¿Mi hija, dices? ¿Y quién sería su padre? ¿Rocky?  
 **Je Je Je… Eso… no es tan importante saberlo.  
** De acuerdo. Aunque es muy pronto para pensar en hijos, si tuviese uno, me gustaría que compartiera mis gustos por lo lúgubre. Así por fin habría alguien de mi familia con quien hacer lo mismo que yo. Gracias por comentar… Tendrás que explicarme todo eso en algún momento, Lector-Z. **  
¡Ay, ¿por qué a mí?!**

* * *

 **Próximo poema:**

 **«Ven a mí»**


	14. Ven a mí (Clyde)

No sé qué pensar. Cuando Luan tomó mi cuadernillo en donde anoto los poemas para internet, se los mostró al resto de mi familia y se sintieron a gusto. Ya no paso desapercibida entre mi familia, pero todo fue repentino: de un momento a otro, se mostraban admirados con mis poemas, algo que no pasaba con mi libro original, el que mantengo guardado junto al libro de hechizos de mi fallecida bisabuela Harriet, con la cual mantengo contacto ocasional mediante la ouija. Tal vez mi familia me admira por la relativa fama que tengo en internet o quizás porque mis poemas hablan de ellos.

El punto es que esto no quedó ahí: hace poco, Lincoln vino hacia mí y me hizo una proposición interesante, que no pensé en rechazar. Él me pidió hacer 2 poemas relacionados a personas especiales, uno de ellos es el que mostraré ahora.

Clyde es mejor amigo de Lincoln, es igual de _geek_ que mi hermano, comparten los mismos gustos y nosotras ya lo aceptamos como parte de la familia. Sería todo perfecto en él si no fuese porque se comporta como un torpe al ver, al oír o incluso, al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana Lori. Su amor por ella borra todo lo bueno que podría tener ese chico y lo transforma en un enclenque con tics molestos. Por lo menos, yo lo perdono, porque ver sangre real emanando de sus narices es un deleite impagable en esta vida.

Lo que más resalto es el lazo de amistad con Lincoln, soy muy minuciosa en el sentido de encontrar equilibrios en el imperfecto plano terrenal, y una amistad es el perfecto equilibrio para subsistir, una balanza cuyo peso está distribuido a partes iguales. Eso me recuerda mi amistad con Haiku.

Si estás viendo esta página, Clyde, agradécele a Lincoln por el siguiente poema:

 **Ven a mí**

Ven a mí, hermano mío  
Hacia cada desafío  
Metidos en cada lío  
Unidos, marcamos la diferencia.

Incuestionable fealdad  
Enclenque sin cuestionar  
Muy débil humanidad  
Poco ante poderosa persistencia.

No importan tus defectos  
Ni algún otro aspecto  
Jamás fuimos perfectos  
Compartimos voluble convivencia.

Desde inicios del tiempo  
Amistad a paso lento  
Más firme a cada momento  
Todas las cosas crecen con paciencia.

Ni el cegador fulgor  
Ni el oscuro temor  
Ni el viviente dolor  
Destruirán nuestra valiosa riqueza.

Ven a mí, hermano mío  
Aquel en que más confío  
En el invierno más frio  
Unidos hasta el fin de la existencia  
Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Clyde:

 _Aquí yace Clyde McBride  
_ Un héroe sin superpoderes ni encanto, con un sentido de amistad tan formidable, que combatió las fuerzas del mal que asecharon desde siempre su lazo de amistad.


	15. Respuestas a reviews (III)

**En este nuevo espacio para respuestas a reviews, responderé los dejados en** ** _Ven a Mí_** **:**

 **Sam the Stormbringer** **: Gracias nuevamente. Clyde no podía quedar fuera del listado, como el mejor amigo de Lincoln y un invitado de honor en la casa Loud, lo tenía bien merecido.  
** Vaya, gracias por recordarme esa ocasión. Fui la intermediaria de mi hermana Lori para que Clyde no tuviese esas reacciones en frente de todos. También creí que su amistad se vería comprometida por ese juego peligroso en la feria, pero por fortuna, ambos siguieron tan amigos como siempre, también conservando el lazo formado entre Lincoln y Bobby, y eso es de destacar. También he tenido la tentación de tomar algo de su sangre en esos momentos, pero no lo hago porque debo seguir un ritual muy riguroso para que la muestra sea realmente útil. Lo típico: recitar conjuros, dibujar pentagramas, usar un objeto correctamente encantado en otro ritual de purificación… Bueno, son muchos pasos y no me extenderé en explicar, sobre todo porque ahora tengo prohibido hacerlo, después de discutir con Lana, por confesar la vez pasada sobre el destino que tuvieron algunos de sus animales.  
 **Ah, los sacrificios…  
** Así es. Por cierto, Sam, puedes tomarte la libertad de explicarme aquello de los hijos del pecado… cualquiera puede hacerlo, porque Lector-Z ha evitado mis preguntas el último tiempo.  
 **Lucy, es en serio. No creo que estés preparada para conocer la respuesta.  
** No puedo quedarme con el oscuro desconocimiento, si no lo dices tú, lo averiguaré por cuenta propia. Tomo la instancia también para disculparme acerca de mi mención hacia los huevos, tenía la intuición de que en algunas partes, era una grosería, pero no estaba segura si era así. Era lo único que tenía en mi mente decir y consulté a mi compañero si era correcto mencionarlo en los comentarios.  
 **Me temo que yo debo explicar eso. Yo sí lo sabía, pero le dije que no había problema en decirlo, aunque me sorprendí que lo hiciese de esa forma, pensaba que era un chiste por lo que le ocurrió unos capítulos atrás. De todas formas, no iba a detener su descargo por un detalle. En donde yo vivo, decir huevo no tiene ese impacto tan vulgar. Para los chilenos, La palabra que nos recuerda más a la gónada masculina es el «coco»… imagínense lo que nos provoca al mencionar la película más reciente de Disney…  
** Interesante. Para terminar, debo decir, lamentablemente, que Bobby no estará en el listado de los siguientes poemas. Ya hice uno sobre él en mi antiguo libro y se lo dediqué a Lori hace mucho tiempo, porque necesitaba que me llevase en el vanzilla esa vez. Siento que redundaría en mis palabras en un nuevo poema y eso lo quiero evitar, a menos que tomase mi otro libro de poemas y…  
 **¿Lucy?... ¿Por qué te callaste de repente?... ¿Eso es una sonrisa?...  
** Acabo de tener una idea…  
 **Bueno, por mientras, sigamos con el siguiente review.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **J0nasNagera** **: Gracias de nuevo. He notado que Clyde no es muy querido en el fandom, algo que me toca mucho, porque el pobre no se lo merece. Y sí, es una pena que hayas recibido el hechizo… Lucy, creo que fuiste muy lejos en usar ese libro.  
** ¡Espera! ¡Me olvidé de lanzar el hechizo de los 10.000 días de penurias!  
 **Entonces ¿no lo hiciste?  
** ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Voy a buscarlo ahora mismo a mi casa!  
 **¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡No lo hagas!... ya no tiene caso a estas alturas.  
** Mmm… Está bien, se lo dejaré pasar esta vez porque, debo decirlo, me sorprendió que mencionara a Rocky y a Silas…  
 **¿Young?...  
** ¿?  
 **Eh… Je je, disculpa, Lucy.** **Estuve viendo lucha libre las últimas semanas.  
** Eh… Como decía, admito que tengo un conflicto interno por ellos 2: ambos son chicos grandiosos y quisiera complacerlos por igual. Pero solo puedo escoger a uno y eso corroe mi negro corazón. No sé quién será mi Edwin de la vida real y eso me ha dado vueltas muchos días. Lo otro, cuando me dicen que no investigue sobre Lupa o de las otras palabras que mencionaron antes, siento aún más curiosidad por saberlo. ¡Vamos, Lector-Z! ¿Por qué no me explicas todo, en vez de dejarme con la duda?  
 **Te lo repito: por tu bien, creo que no debes saber de qué se trata todo eso… al menos, no por ahora.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sergex** **: Gracias por tus palabras. Me siento bien al saber que voy mejorando en la poesía…  
** ¡Mmm! ¡Mmm!  
 **¡Ah, claro! Que Lucy va mejorando… Hay que respetar el** ** _kayfabe_** **en esta sección.  
** La verdad, prefiero ser catalogada como espeluznante en vez de linda. Lo que en verdad me molesta es que no sea aceptada por la sociedad, debido a que mi decisión conlleva a cargar el calvario de ser impopular, por el único pecado de ser yo misma. Hay mucha gente que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, pero yo quiero esa oscuridad, porque es mi patio y mi refugio, porque es ahí en donde me muestro como realmente soy. Tal vez, si estuviese en alguna parte en donde ser lindo fuese lo mismo que ser oscuro, toleraría ser llamada de esa forma.  
 **Que mal, es una pena que no exista tal sitio… hasta donde yo sé.  
** Sí, pero creo que es lo mejor si deseamos mantener el frágil equilibrio.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **coven** **: Gracias nuevamente.  
** Acabo de ver tus recomendaciones, pero debo decir que, a pesar de que los mangas incluye todo lo que me gusta en una historia, no me ha llamado del todo la atención.  
 **Pues a mí sí me gustó.  
** ¿A ti? No lo esperaba, no pareces alguien a quien le atraiga lo sobrenatural o el horror.  
 **Bueno, tienes algo de razón. No soy tan fan del generó de horror, pero sí de las tramas interpretativas y psicodélicas. Esos mangas me recordaron a Yume Nikki.  
** ¿Yume… qué?  
 **Ah, por supuesto, eres apenas una niña. Te explico: Yume Nikki es un juego** ** _indie_** **de exploración, que se presentó en el año 2004, y en 2007 se actualizó por última vez. Se trata de una niña que permanece encerrada en su cuarto, por alguna razón que nunca se explica. Al no querer salir, va a su cama y entra al mundo de los sueños, un mundo amplio, de ambientes tan grotescos como atrayentes, y en donde te puedes perder fácilmente si no memorizas las rutas que has seguido. Este año fue relanzado a Steam y además, salió un nuevo juego oficial en 3D, que intenta mantener el espíritu del original, pero que ha recibido reacciones mixtas de la fanaticada.  
** Vaya, no te prometo nada, pero me tomaré un tiempo para verlo a fondo. Y para responder la siguiente pregunta, soy de aquellos que busca las salidas pacíficas con los espíritus. La mayoría de ellos corresponden a seres atormentados en vida, que tratan de cumplir alguna misión que dejaron pendiente y no pueden. No me gusta el método bárbaro de capturarlos sin razón alguna y usando tecnología, como el presentador del programa de fantasmas que le gusta a mi hermano Lincoln.  
 **El del programa** ** _ARGGH!_** **, ¿Cierto?  
** Sí, eso es… eh, Hunter Spector creo que se llama… Lo que hago es contactar al espíritu y llegar a un consenso. Al lograrlo, me dan las gracias y se alejan prometiendo no volver a atormentar el sitio. Eso es parte de un arte que estoy tratando de crear hace mucho, está en fase experimental, pero tiene como nombre tentativo, _Necrodiplomacia.  
_ **Bueno, parece interesante lo que dices. Pero tengo una duda: ¿Qué pasaría si te encuentras con un fantasma que no quiere negociar y que está únicamente para causar destrucción por simple placer, como ocurren en algunas películas?  
** Si se tratan de demonios, larvas astrales u otras criaturas, no queda más que pasar a la confrontación y recurrir a los métodos tradicionales de exorcismo y limpieza espiritual, para eliminarlos definitivamente. También tengo pensado integrarlo a mi método, pero necesito perfeccionarlo antes de aplicarlo debidamente.  
 **Ok. Espero tengas suerte en tu proyecto.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **guestdom** **: Gracias de nuevo por tu review.  
** Y no te preocupes, no hay resentimientos. Las personas dominadas por la ira pueden hacer cosas impensadas, para bien o para mal. Yo también caí una vez en la cólera irracional, en el momento en que me sentí pasada a llevar por mi familia. Cuando descubrí el libro de hechizos de la bisabuela Harriet, no dudé ni un segundo en usarlo contra ellos. Cuando creí que habían funcionado y que estaba arruinando sus vidas, me arrepentí como nunca. Fue bueno saber que los conjuros no cayeron sobre ellos, siento que mi bisabuela quiso enseñarme a usar esos poderes para hacer un bien a los demás y no para dañarlos. Por esa razón, me prometí nunca más usar un hechizo contra nadie más.  
 **¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices sobre tu intención de lanzar un hechizo a J0nasNagera?  
** Ah… No es que lo haya prometido por completo… A veces, hay que hacer excepciones. Además, acabo de decir que desistí en hacerlo.  
 **Lo que tú digas, Lucy… Lo que tú digas…**

* * *

 **Próximo poema:**

 _ **Circo de criaturas**_


	16. Circo de criaturas (mascotas)

No hace mucho, tuve una confrontación con mi hermana Lana. Ella supo que algunos de los animales desaparecidos hace tiempo fueron por responsabilidad mía, por usarlos como fuente catalizadora en la ejecución de mis rituales de magia negra. Argumente férreamente que solo tomé 4 animales y que nadie notaría la diferencia. Sin embargo ella no lo tomó para nada bien, sobre todo porque siente un amor muy grande hacia esas criaturas. Decía que cada animal era una vida a respetar y era tan importante como cualquier ser humano. Cuando parecía que mi argumento vencería, luego de decirle que lo que más importante para mí era la muerte, porque es mucho más duradera que la vida, Lana me miró escéptica e hizo 2 cosas para lograr convencerme de lo contrario.

Lo primero que hizo fue traer una caja de juguete, que reproducía una película creada por ella, sobre el momento en donde conoció a Brinquitos, la rana que ahora convive con nosotros. Eso entristeció mí ya melancólico corazón, sin embargo, no di el brazo a torcer fácilmente, hice como que no me hubiese afectado y contuve mis lágrimas. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me emociono fue el momento en que Lana levanto su brazo derecho e hizo un gesto para llamar al murciélago que yo misma adopte. Fue Colmillito, mi murciélago, el que me hizo cambiar de opinión y rompí en un silencioso llanto, en el cual mi murciélago y mi hermana menor vinieron a consolar.

Debo decir que nuestra casa posee una verdadera fauna, porque gracias al alma caritativa de Lana, tenemos una diversidad de animales que nadie vería dentro de un hogar, a menos que fuese un millonario excéntrico o un narcotraficante con mucho dinero, que le guste coleccionar criaturas. Aunque originalmente eran 4 mascotas (el perro Charles, el gato Cliff, Geo el hámster, y el ave Walt), posteriormente se sumaron el lagarto Izzi, Brinquitos, la serpiente El Diablo y mi querido Colmillito, como algunos de los tantos animales que rondan la casa.

Así que para honrar nuestro zoológico casero, aquí va el siguiente poema:

 **Circo de criaturas**

Los infelices se unen  
En aquel albergue frío  
Un circo de criaturas  
Para llenar sus vacíos.

Demonios y mutantes  
Bestias y extraterrestres  
Un escape temporal  
De las torturas latentes.

Eres amigo del hombre  
Ejemplo de lealtad  
Ladridos de jerarquía  
Y gestos de humildad.

Navegando en dos mundos  
Ambiguo es tu criterio  
Indescifrables maullidos  
Oculto en el misterio.

Eres uno con el viento  
De un dorado plumaje  
Ensordecedor trinado  
Del cielo, eres enlace.

Desconfiado de este mundo  
Con tu esfera de defensa  
Con chillidos silenciosos  
Toda situación te tensa

Aquí, toda criatura  
Desfila para los tristes  
Todas formas y colores  
Inconcebibles matices

El show ha de acabar  
Cuando la dicha regrese  
Un circo de criaturas  
En cartelera por siempre

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

En este caso, eran demasiados animales para escribir un epitafio para cada uno. No obstante, con mi club fúnebre estuvimos pensando en un proyecto para financiar nuestras actividades, y ofrecí mi hobby para homenajear a los muertos, porque como lo vi hace poco en mi bola de cristal, el epitafio no solo será una diversión, sino un trabajo. Para comenzar, Haiku tuvo la idea de hacer un epitafio tipo para mascotas, así que espero les guste.

[Epitafio tipo para mascotas]:

 _Aquí descansa [inserte nombre de mascota]  
_ Fuiste el[la] mejor [insertar especie de la mascota], mi leal asistente, mi fiel escudero[a],  
Alimentado[a] únicamente con toda la confianza que te deposite… si mejor te hubiese dado comida…


	17. Respuestas a reviews (IIII) (y algo más)

**¿Lucy?... ¿Lucy?...Luuuucyyyy… ¿Ah? Hola a todos, me descubrieron tratando de sacar a Lucy de su estado de shock. Se adelantó en leer los reviews para preparar sus respuestas, cuando le pedí estrictamente que no lo hiciera. Se encontró con el comentario que tanto deseaba y quedó con la boca abierta y paralizada, como supuse que le pasaría… ¡Ahí está volviendo! ¿Estás bien, Lucy?  
** El horror… El horror…  
 **…Te dije que no estabas preparada.  
** Ya no podré dormir tranquila esta noche… ni la siguiente… ni la siguiente…  
 **...Espero que te sientas bien, porque ahora responderemos los reviews dejados en** ** _Circo de Criaturas_** **:**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sergex** **: Gracias y nos sentimos muy alegres que hayas aportado esa cita, ¿no es así, Lucy?  
** …  
 **¿Lucy?... ¡Lucy!  
** ¿Ah?... ¿Qué..? ¿Qué decías?  
 **Que si estás de acuerdo con la cita que aportó Sergex.  
** Ah… Sí, claro…  
 **…Oye, ¿aún estás afectada?  
** Es que la cita me hizo pensar. Luego de la discusión con Lana y la forma tan indiferente en como trataba a las criaturas en los rituales… ¿Alguna vez, te has preguntado si los seres humanos tenemos el derecho de quitarle la vida a otras criaturas? ¿Qué nos hace tan superiores como para poner nuestras necesidades sobre la de los animales?  
 **No lo sé y, sinceramente, no quiero enfocar mi mente en preguntas existenciales. Las últimas veces que lo hice, mi cabeza estuvo dando vueltas por mucho tiempo y todo terminó en una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sam the Stormbringer** **: Gracias. Las mascotas también merecían ser parte del** ** _rincón de la melancolía_** **. Además, te creemos, también conocíamos esa especie de mariposa.  
** Ah… el traje de ardilla…  
 **…No te ves feliz al mencionarlo.  
** Desde lo ocurrido con Lynn, Lincoln y su falsa mala suerte, hemos recibido innumerables quejas de nuestros fans. Incluso después de dejar de creer en ello y las mutuas disculpas que nos dimos (porque Lincoln también tuvo culpa por alimentar el mito para su propio interés), al día de hoy, seguimos recibiendo amenazas muy grotescas a nuestra casa. ¿Crees que es divertido salir a la calle, luego de que te intimidan con echarte blanqueador en el pelo si te ven?  
 **Em… Si tú lo dices.  
** Cambiando de tema, me pareció extraño que te hayas limitado en responder las preguntas, Sam… aunque ahora eso ya no importa.  
 **Tal vez me tomó la razón y tampoco encontró ético que lo supieras a través de sus palabras.  
** Está bien. En tanto al epitafio, dejo en claro que con Haiku lo hicimos entre ambas. En general, mis epitafios nacen en la improvisación, plasmando el sentimiento que sienta por la persona aludida. Como era el primer epitafio con mi amiga y un documento tipo para toda ocasión, ese fue el resultado.  
 **Parece una hoja para trámites. Por cierto, gracias por recomendar esos destinos, siempre he querido ir a Islandia.  
** Y yo siento deseos por ir a Finlandia.  
 **Sí, también iría, aprovechando también para viajar a Noruega y Suecia. Quisiera conocer la escena del metal en esos países.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **J0nas Nagera** **: Me alegra que te haya gustado todo el capítulo, incluso el epitafio, esa era la intención.  
** Esa no era la intención. Un epitafio no puede ser tomado como una broma, sobre todo cuando será el futuro de la economía, según lo vi en mi bola de cristal.  
 **Admitámoslo, es muy divertida la forma en como finaliza. Lo encuentro curioso, eso sí, porque a** ** _Nagera_** **le agradó, pero no a** ** _Sam_** **.  
** Debes entender que la poesía es una de las artes más subjetivas que existen, un poema no va a gustar a todo el mundo, pero mientras sea de tu propio agrado, ese poema será perfecto.  
 **Pero los epitafio no son poesía, ¿o sí?... Bueno, no lo pienso discutir ahora.  
** Lo otro, estoy considerando si seguir usando animales para sacrificar, pero todavía no tomo una decisión definitiva.  
 **Oye, ¿Cómo es eso?  
** No puedo deducir cuando necesitaré de otra alma, ni siquiera con mis artes de adivinación. Debo prepararme para cuando se levante la prohibición en mi casa.  
 **Ay, Lucy, nunca cambias.  
** Por último, ahora que ya entiendo lo de Lupa… lo pensaré…  
 **…No des falsas esperanzas. Es más fácil decir que no lo harás.  
** Mmm… No sabes si será así...

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Ahora es cuando viene el comentario que te afectó, Lucy. ¿Estás lista?  
** No creo que me pueda empeorar más de lo que ya estoy.

 **blakeman** **: Gracias por la aclaración. Lucy ansiaba tanto este momento… ah, mi esfuerzo por ocultarlo se fue a la basura.  
** ¡Espera! ¡¿También mandó ese mensaje a mis hermanas?!  
 **¿Cómo? ¿No que habías leído el mensaje?  
** No lo leí por completo… _suspiro_ … Si alguien de mi familia lo ve, creerán que soy alguien corrompida por deseos inmundos y cuestionarán mi trabajo en internet. O peor, si alguien más de la escuela lo ve, se burlarán de mí y de mi familia entera… Oye, Lector, ¿desde cuándo que llegó el mensaje?  
 **Creo que hace unas semanas.  
** Eso significa que debí recibir mi condena social hace tiempo, pero no he visto indicio alguno. Mis hermanos siguen hablando conmigo, como si nada.  
 **¿Entonces será que no lo hizo?  
** Espera, eso me recordó a un extraño suceso similar, ocurrido en algunas escuelas en Royal Woods, no hace mucho. Varios estudiantes recibieron en sus casilleros unas cartas con mensajes extraños, mis hermanos y yo también los recibimos.  
 **¿Sí? ¿Y hablaban del loudcest y esas cosas?  
** Más bien, hablaban de incoherencias, conspiraciones y cosas sin sentido. Lynn me dijo que revisaron las cámaras y descubrieron que un vagabundo los dejó durante la noche. Cuando Lincoln leyó una pequeña parte, que hablaba de alargar la vida con leche de gata, ni siquiera nos preocupamos de leerlo completo y los echamos directo a la basura, sin siquiera saber de qué hablaban. Los demás estudiantes también hicieron lo mismo. No sé si _blakeman_ dejó sus cartas como dice, pero si fue así, se confundieron con las del vagabundo y cayeron al tacho sin habernos dado cuenta.  
 **Así es, me encargué de que fuera de esa manera.  
** ¿Qué?  
 **¡Eh! ¡Quiero decir!... ¡Qué gran coincidencia!  
** [ _Sonido de un teléfono_ ]  
 **¿Me permites, Lucy? Debo contestar… ¿Aló, Gen del Apocalipsis?  
** _GdA—Señorísimo don Lector, está todo listo, hice lo que me sugirió.  
_ **Me acabo de enterar y veo que dio resultado. Pero se demoró en responder.  
** _GdA—No me manejo mucho en los celulares, señorísimo don Lector, pero lo importante es que con los manuscritos que repartí en los casilleros, muchos jóvenes que iniciarán su vida abrirán los ojos al conocimiento verdadero y no a esas banalidades que enseñan en los colegios.  
_ **Sí, sí, claro. La gente tomará muy en cuenta tus palabras. Luego hablamos, chao… pobre tipo… ¿En qué estábamos, Lucy? Ah, claro, si es así como dices, entonces nada ocurrirá. Ahora solo deberías relajarte.  
** Ok… trataré.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **coven** **: Gracias por tu review… ¡Y por supuesto que la he visto! ¡Me gustan mucho las películas de Robert Rodríguez!  
** Debo decir que he visto también esa…  
 **¡Así como las de Quentin Tarantino y John Carpenter, son una genialidad de películas, grandes directores!  
** Creo que he visto algo de…  
 **¡Que desconectado estoy! ¡No sabía que había una animación de Castlevania! ¡También he jugado mucho los videojuegos!  
** ¿Castlevania? Me parece que Lincoln ha jugado ese…  
 **Espera Lucy… ¡Yo he jugado el original, la 3, la 4 del SNES y el Aria of Sorrow!  
** Lector…  
 **Espera…¡ Por último, me siento muy agradecido que me hayas dedicado esas palabras, me motiva mucho a seguir adelante…!  
** ¡Lector-Z!  
 **Ah… ¿Qué ocurre, Lucy?  
** Todo el mensaje iba dirigido hacia mí.  
 **¿Ah, sí?...** ** _Uf_** **, menos mal, ya se me hacía raro que me dedicaran un mensaje de esa clase en el final.  
** ¡He!… ¡Ja… Ja… Ja… Ja…!  
 **¿A qué viene esa risa?  
** Lo encontré gracioso… me disculpo si te ofendí.  
 **Diría que sí… pero ahora que lo pienso, no esperé verte reír alguna vez, y menos ahora, cuando hace poco estabas decaída.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **guestdom** **: Nuevamente, gracias.  
** Me emocionó que hayas hecho hincapié en la amistad que poseo con Haiku y te encuentro razón en todo, aunque nos moderamos con los dulces. Siento que lo nuestro es comparable únicamente con el lazo formado entre Lincoln y Clyde. De hecho, cuando hice el poema del último, pensé mucho más en los momentos que hemos pasado juntas, porque las vivencias han fortalecido nuestros sentimientos con el tiempo… _Suspiro_ …  
 **¿Mm? ¿A qué viene ese suspiro?  
** Es que… Haiku aún no sabe que estoy publicando poesía en internet.  
 **¿Qué? ¿No le has contado?  
** No.  
 **¿Pero tampoco sabe que publicaste su epitafio?  
** Tampoco. Nos habíamos jurado no guardarnos secretos, y eso me ha provocado una sensación de culpa. He querido hacerlo, pero no sé cómo lo tomará, porque ella desea ser una famosa _Haijín_.  
 **¿Una qué?  
** Así se le llama a un poeta de haikus. Ella deseaba publicar sus poemas primero, y yo le prometí que lo haría después que tuviese su trabajo en internet. Pero me alteraba que Haiku no se atreviera a publicar, y no pude contener mi impulso. Así que pensé en usar una cuenta de internet de alguien más para que no se enterase, y ahí apareciste tú.  
 **Mmm… ok. En mi opinión, deberías decirle para no tener problemas, no vaya a ser que se entere de otra forma.  
** Sí, lo haré.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Bueno, Lucy, ahora que terminamos las reviews, es tiempo de contarte, finalmente y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, todo lo relacionado al fanfiction.  
** ¿Ahora? Pero ya no lo creo necesario.  
 **Je, aunque no lo creas, hay más sorpresas de ese calibre que debes conocer.  
** ¿Más? No puede ser… De acuerdo, yo quería saber y ahora debo afrontarlo…

* * *

 _En la casa Loud—_

Lucy, recostada de estómago en su cama, estaba perturbada, luego de que su compañero de internet se vio obligado a explicar todos los temas que eran comunes de ver en las historias hechas por fans, lo que la dejó más afectada.

En un rato, por la puerta abierta apareció su hermano Lincoln, mostrando una sonrisa serena.

—Oye Lucy…

—¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! —gritó desesperadamente la hermana oscura, arrastrando su cuerpo para llevar sus pies al piso y alejarse de su hermano en un respingo.

—Lucy —dijo Lincoln, extrañado de la reacción—, ¿qué te ocurre?

La última, recordando que el miedo hacia Lincoln se originaba por las ficticias descripciones en esas historias de los fans, se fue calmando paulatinamente.

—Oh, cuanto lo lamento, Lincoln. El último tiempo no ha sido lo mejor para mí, supe que las almas humanas pueden llegar a ser más negras de lo imaginable, incluso para mí.

—Ok… No quería molestar, vine para hablar sobre lo sucedido en la escuela.

—¿Te refieres a las cartas en los casilleros?

—Así es.

—¡La detective Leni entra en el caso!

Leni, La hermana rubia e inocente, apareció de improviso a la entrada de la puerta, con tal de llamar la atención de sus hermanos menores.

—¿Detective? –le dijo Lincoln.

—Bien deducido, Lincoln –respondió esta última—, podrías ser mi asistente. Estoy iniciando mi nuevo oficio y ahora entré en servicio para investigar el caso de los papeles misteriosos en los casilleros.

—Leni —dijo Lucy—, ya se sabe quien dejó esas cartas.

—¿Sí? Oh, quería resolver el caso…

—¿Y desde cuando te volviste detective? —dijo Lincoln.

—Bueno, desde que –llevó su mano al bolsillo para sacar un objeto— encontré esta lupa.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! –gritó Lucy, despavorida por oír la última palabra.

La hermana oscura huyó hacia la puerta, esquivando a sus hermanos y corriendo hacia un destino ignoto, ante la mirada de espasmo de los últimos.

—Oye –dijo Lincoln—, ¿no crees que a Lucy le está afectando mucho eso de mostrar poemas en internet?

—¿Se puede sufrir estrés por eso? —dijo Leni.

* * *

 **Próximo poema:**

 _ **Hugh V2**_


	18. Hugh V2 (Hugh)

He desempolvado mi viejo libro de poesía, el cual usaba como escape del sufrimiento diario y para participar en concursos de poesía _underground_. Sentí como viajaba a través de mis recuerdos, los momentos en que escribí esos versos y el porqué. Esos momentos he querido compartirlos, por ello he decidido publicarlos en _El Rincón de la Melancolía_ , algunos tendrán pequeños cambios para hacerlo más acorde al estilo de mi sección. El primero a revelar es acerca de una persona muy particular.

Aquel día que estuvo en nuestro hogar, cambió mi percepción de lo que era el control de la voluntad de otros. Hugh, el maestro de la universidad comunitaria que trajo Lincoln, representa todo lo que un hombre atractivo debiese tener: joven, extranjero, atlético, inteligente, con título universitario, buenmozo, atractivo, bello, hermoso… (¡Vamos, Lucy, contrólate!).

Lo que lo hace tan distintivo de otros mortales es que, como acabo de mencionar, tiene un aura que atrae al sexo opuesto con un chasquido de dedos, aunque puedo decir que ese efecto ocurre de manera involuntaria. Dudo que mi Hugh sea capaz de aprovecharse de su gracia para sacar provecho. Aun así, fui dominada por su encanto… todas mis hermanas fueron dominadas por su encanto, nos descontrolamos totalmente, estábamos fuera de nuestros principios. Fue durante su visita que escribí el siguiente poema, el que retoqué un poco para esta ocasión:

 **Hugh (versión 2)**

Oh, Hugh  
Pelo ondulado  
Ojos altivos  
Muy popular  
Para estar vivo

Oh, Hugh  
Eres Adonis  
Belleza andante  
Atraes miradas  
Muestras desplante

Oh, Hugh  
Eres deseo  
Eres locura  
Eres un sueño  
Suave dulzura

Oh, Hugh  
¿Por qué existes?  
Caí rendida  
Me controlaste  
Fui sometida

Oh, Hugh  
Soy una esclava  
De tu poder  
Ya no soy libre  
No sé qué hacer

Oh, Hugh  
Pelo ondulado  
Ojos altivos  
De nuestras almas  
Tienes dominio

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Hugh:

 _En memoria de Hugh, el Adonis Moderno  
_ Las habitantes de Venus, en guerra por tu don. No importando su especie o color, si están vivas o muertas, no existe discriminación. A todas, la misma maldición.


	19. Respuestas a reviews (IIIII)

**Oye Lucy, ¿viste el título que puse ahora?  
** ¿Por qué lo dices? **  
Es que tengo una duda. ¿Es así como se escribe el número 5 en romano?  
** Déjame ver… Oh, claro que no. Debes poner una letra V para representarlo. No me digas que en el capítulo anterior pusiste 4 rayas.  
 **Bueno, sí. Te iba a preguntar, pero como quedaste afectada por la revelación ésa… Ni modo. Espero acordarme de corregirlo, pero antes, hay que responder los reviews dejados en** ** _Hugh V2_** **.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sam the Stormbringer** **: Gracias y la verdad, intuía que querías guiar a Lucy a la verdad.  
** ¿A qué se refiere con «LOBA»?  
 **Pues obvio que deeeeeeee… la innombrable… mejor no la mencionemos.  
** Para que lo sepas, ya me siento recuperada de lo ocurrido.  
 **¿Segura?  
** Tan segura como mi parecido con mi bisabuela Harriet.  
 **Pues… ¡LUPA!  
** ¿?... Hablo en serio, Lector-Z, estoy mejor.  
 **Ok, me convenciste. Tenía que estar seguro.  
** Bien. No sugiero dar por sentada esa afirmación sobre la profesora DiMartino, la única forma de saber la reacción verdadera, será estando frente a ella. Yo creí que ningún mortal me dominaría con tan poco esfuerzo, más al conocer a mi Hugh, comprendí que estaba totalmente equivocada… Oye, te acabo de ver, Sam. ¿Cómo llegó una foto mía a tus manos?  
 **Mmm… Redes sociales, Lucy. Pasando a otro tema, gracias por la mención a bandas de metal en los países nórdicos. Fue muy bonito el inicio del Black Metal, ya sabes: quema de iglesias, asesinatos, rituales de veneración paganas, esas cosas.  
** Rituales… mi interés por viajar aumentó. Sinceramente, de esas bandas, solo conozco a _Nightwish_ , la cual ya mencioné antes. A pesar de todo, me gustaba la etapa de Tarja como vocalista. ¿Qué será de ella?  
 **Vive actualmente en España. Estuvo un tiempo en Argentina, le fue muy bien como solista y además, se asoció a una banda de metal bizarro llamada** ** _Asspera_** **. Si no te molestan las groserías y modismos argentinos, te encontrarás con una gran banda.  
** Eso me hace sentir cercana a la felicidad. ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?  
 **Me gusta informarme sobre temas musicales, sobre todo rock y metal. Pero volviendo a Europa, es un verdadero gusto escuchar bandas como** ** _Opeth_** **,** ** _Meshuggah_** **,** ** _Moonsorrow_** **o** ** _Ghost_** **… Respecto a la última, creo que sería bueno que los escucharas, Lucy, siento que va muy bien con tu estilo.  
** ¿ _Ghost_? ¿No es acaso esa banda donde canta un papa satánico?  
 **Eh, ahora es un cardenal satánico, pero sí, son ellos.  
** No me agradan. Es como si se burlaran de todo lo que yo creo.  
 **Si me preguntas, creo que nacieron con el objetivo de burlarse de las bandas de Black Metal. Digo, un tipo vestido de cura, cantando temas como de metal pop, que hablan del diablo, no parece algo que puedas tomar en serio. Pero su sonido es tremendo y merecen estar donde han llegado.  
** Aún no me agradan. Por cierto, te agradezco el tributo, Sam. Es una pena que Leni los haya descubierto primero y se los entregara a Lana… _suspiro_ … Pero lo que realmente me gustó es el poema que dejaste en los comentarios. También tengo a Ronnie Anne en mi lista, pero fue un enorme agrado que escribieras algo dedicado a ella. De hecho, me gustaría motivar a la gente a que escriban poesía, no es necesario que lo hagan acá, sino de forma independiente. Oye, Lector, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo para homenajear a quienes publiquen poemas, como algún apartado o algo?  
 **¿Motivar a la gente?... Eh, no, no me parece buena idea…  
** … Sería un gozo enorme ver como otras almas transmiten sus penurias, en sus propios poemas.  
 **Eh, no sé…  
** ¿?... Lector, si no te conociera, diría que sentiste envidia por el poema de Sam.  
 **¡Eh! ¡No! ¡No sé de qué hablas, Lucy!  
** Entonces ¿por qué no quieres apoyar a otros usuarios?  
 **¡Eeeeeh! ¡Eeeeh! No encuentro nada de malo que solo exista un poemario de** ** _Loud House_** **. No creo que el fandom se interese en escribir estrofas.  
** ¿Y cómo lo sabes, si no has hecho siquiera el intento de invitar a otros? De hecho, yo te invito ti. Escribe poemas en tu propio estilo, en los comentarios o en un capítulo especial o algo.  
 **Eh… Mira, lo pensaré. Pero no es por envidia, como crees, sino por… asuntos… prácticos, ¡Si, prácticos!  
** ¿Cómo cuáles?  
 **Eeeeeeeeh…  
** Ok, no respondas ahora. Vamos con el siguiente review.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sergex** **: Una vez más, muy agradecido por tus palabras de apoyo.  
** Y pensar que había iniciado en la poesía como un pasatiempo temporal. Al escribir mis primeros versos, no me mostraba realmente conforme con el resultado. Investigué, leí a otros autores y fui tomando un mayor gusto a lo que hoy en día es mi escape al sufrimiento de las cosas vivientes.  
 **Y de eso estoy agradecido, Lucy. Me siento muy a gusto con tu trabajo.  
** Si sientes las ganas de ser algo, la única forma de serlo es aventurándote y tomando experiencia. Como dijiste hace tiempo, Lector, «La práctica hace al maestro».  
 **Que bueno que sirvió de algo mi aporte.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **blakeman** **: …Eh, ¿qué puedo decir?... ¿Quieres hablar, Lucy?... ¿No? claro, el asunto de las cartas… Mmm, a ver… ¡Ah, ya sé! Ya había visto ese video, muy divertido. Gracias.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **don ocioso** **: Mmm…  
** ¿Por qué estás pensativo?  
 **Tengo un presentimiento sobre… No, olvídalo. Solo respondamos la pregunta.  
** Bien. Mis flequillos sobre mis ojos están porque la gente se incomoda al verme fijamente, pero nada más allá. Aunque quisiera tener ese poder.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **guestdom** **: Gracias por el review, pero siendo sinceros, esas frases se sienten hechas para** ** _youtubers_** **.  
** Había pensado en tener un eslogan o algo similar. Pero luego de un tiempo, decidí que lo mejor es dejar que mi propia poesía sea la que quede en la memoria de quienes visiten mi rincón.  
 **Además que ya estamos bien con mi «espero lo disfruten», aunque no lo he ocupado acá. Sobre el crossover, no veo del todo una correlación que asocie al libro con el traje de ardilla. Pero no sería malo que algún usuario se dispusiera a realizarlo, digo, esto es Fanfiction, cualquiera puede escribir lo que desee… incluso tú, _guestdom_ , si es que quisieras.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **coven** : **Gracias por el review.  
** Y también por la preocupación, pero ya estoy mejor.  
 **¡LUPA!  
** …  
 **Je Je Je… quería asegurarme.  
** …Como decía… He visto esa película y me agrada… mmm…  
 **Eh… ¿Por… qué me miras… fijamente?  
** ¿No vas a interrumpirme?  
 **Claro que no, no he visto esa película… ¡Pero si Death Note! ¡Vi todo el animé, pero no el** ** _live action_** **, más que nada por las críticas negativas, lo que me quitan las ganas de verlo…!  
** Lector…  
 **¿Eh?... Je Je Je, lo siento, lo hice de nuevo.  
** … _Sonrisa_ … Y sobre Lana, si se trata de un animal, no dudo que lo adoptará en un instante, no importando lo potencialmente peligroso que sea tenerlo en la casa.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **vaaz fontaine** **: Mmm…  
** ¿Otra vez pensativo?  
 **Ese presentimiento… Bueno, se agradece el review y las comparaciones.  
** Aunque de todos, solo conozca a Lady Gaga y Bjork.  
 **Lucy, Lucy. Te pierdes de tantas cosas buenas que el mundo ofrece…**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Bueno, hemos acabado con los reviews  
** Aún no, todavía hay una pregunta por responder.  
 **¿En serio? Porque estoy viendo y no hay nadie más en los comentarios  
** No, Lector-Z. Yo tengo una pregunta para ti.  
 **¿Qué? Ay, no me digas que es sobre el fanfiction, creí que estaba zanjado.  
** Me asalta todavía una duda, y quiero que seas sincero… ¿Por qué te empeñaste tanto en ocultármelo?  
 **¿Ah?... pues… ¡Obvio que porque no estabas preparada!  
** … _Suspiro_ … ¿Sabes que creo yo? Que no estás siendo sincero.  
 **¡!  
** Lector… ¿Por qué?  
 **Bueno… Lo hice porque…  
** ¿Sí?  
 **La verdadera razón es…  
** …  
 **…Es que… tuve miedo.  
** ¿Miedo? ¿Y por qué?  
 **Porque… temí que si hubieses sabido los temas más recurrentes de acá, te enfadarías tanto que terminarías por abandonar este lugar.  
** ¿Y por qué te preocupa?  
 **¡Porque te admiro, Lucy! ¡A ti, a Lincoln, a tus hermanas!… ¡A todos quienes participan en esa grandiosa serie llamada** ** _The Loud House_** **! Es un verdadero honor para mí. Cualquier usuario desearía tener a sus personajes favoritos colaborando con ellos.  
** Pero ¿te gustan esas historias que hablen sobre… bueno, ya sabes?  
 **No es como dices, Lucy. He dicho que no siento interés en esos temas. En lo personal, prefiero ser lo más apegado posible al contenido de la serie.  
** ¿Y entonces?  
 **¿Cómo decirlo?... Puede que no esté a favor, pero tampoco estoy en contra. El fanfiction puede estar mal catalogado, pero lo que lo hace especial es que, además de poder tomar personajes de tus series favoritas y armar tus propias historias con ellos, es lo más democrático que puede existir. Cualquiera puede escribir lo sus sentimientos le dicten, sin importar la opinión de otros. Eso es lo que me gusta al formar parte de este lugar.  
** De acuerdo… oye, ¿sabes si hubo un momento en que estas historias aspiraban a ser más?  
 **¿Cómo? Creo que no entendí bien.  
** Me refiero a que si antiguamente los Fanfics eran tomados en cuenta y sus creadores estaban a la par con gente profesional en la escritura.  
 **Eh… Em… La verdad, no lo sé.  
** Oh… Je…Je… No.  
 **¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste?  
** Que no tenía pensado abandonar esta página después de todo… aunque admito que pasó por mi mente un instante. Lamento haberte generado esa duda.  
 **¡Pues, yo soy el que debe disculparse! ¡Gracias, no sabes cuánto me…!  
** No obstante, como compensación a todo el embrollo ocurrido, tendrás que hacerme un favor…  
 **¿Un favor?**

* * *

 **Próximo poema:**

 _ **Sinergia**_


	20. Sinergia (Padres Loud)

Cuando me veo en el espejo (en el cual hubiese deseado no verme reflejada, como los vampiros reales), no me imagino como una persona, sino una esencia, un conjunto de cualidades únicas que me definen como unidad, lo que me hace diferente a mis hermanos o a cualquier otra persona. En el fondo, cada persona es una esencia única, de naturaleza singular y regida por sus propias reglas.

Sin embargo, toda esencia posee un principio, una causa por la que fue creada. La mía fue a raíz de 2 causas: ellas se reflejan en mi padre y madre. Si no fuera por ellos, yo no estaría aquí o ninguna de mis hermanas y hermano… Sí, suena obvio, pero como seres humanos, estamos tan acostumbrados a ver el fenómeno del nacimiento, que no nos detenemos a pensar en la maravilla que es ver un pequeño haz de luz que se crea en medio de toda la nebulosidad que le rodea, llamada vida. La misión de los padres es mantener esa luz brillando antes que se extinga a medio camino, para que el fruto de tanto esfuerzo sea recompensado con el máximo fulgor que esa luz pueda generar.

Me estoy desviando del tema. El siguiente poema lo escribí en dedicación a mis padres, Lynn Sr. y Rita Loud. El primero es un chef que está entrenando sus habilidades culinarias. En algún punto de su vida, el comenzó su carrera laboral como un informático, pero eso no satisfacía su vida, había una flama tenue que quería expandirse en su interior y no deseaba que se apagase. Tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó al destino, en busca de su verdadera pasión.

En cuanto a mi madre, ella trabaja como asistente de dentista desde hace mucho. Pero al igual que mi padre, ella también posee una flama que trata de expandirse. Su pasión es más controlada, pero no menos intensa: ella desea ser una gran escritora de novelas y en estos momentos, está trabajando en ello. Nos revelará su contenido una vez finalizado, pero hasta entonces, nos mantiene con la expectativa.

Lo que ellos hacen por nosotros es digno de admiración. No encuentro una forma adecuada de pagar tanto, pero espero que puedan aceptar mi poema.

 **Sinergia**

Toda esencia proviene de un definido origen

.

Dos almas se fusionan en pos de lograr tal proyecto

.

Mezcla de ira, pasión, desenfreno y deleite

.

Rudo ritual, por clamar la venida del ente perfecto

.

Dar por completo la vida, deriva en gran sacrificio

.

Más de un solo organismo merece lugar en cruento planeta

.

Dos guardianes que cuidan el fruto de vasto linaje

.

Tiempo pasar al plantar la semilla, siguiendo la meta

.

¡Júbilo! Árbol maduro, la fe ha arreglado, tarea completa.


	21. Diosa madre (Rita)

**Diosa madre**

Cáliz sagrado, fuente de la vida  
Origen de las grandes maravillas  
Mas de arcilla humilde, sencilla  
Su contenido, con anhelo, cuida.

Ella, diosa madre del nacimiento  
Fruto de un poderoso titán  
Quien viene como la aurora boreal  
Sembrando estrellas en el firmamento.

Nosotros, esencias de su poder  
Transmisores de su forma de ver  
Personajes de su excelsa novela.

Cuando la desesperanza nos daña  
Ella nos sana y, de amor, nos baña  
A salvo en su gloriosa estela.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Rita Loud:

 _Diente de león_

 _Esparce sus semillas_

 _Hacia lo lejos_


	22. Mi propio sendero (Lynn Sr)

**Mi propio sendero**

El destino jamás ha gobernado  
Hoy camino por mi propio sendero  
Nada establece lo que no puedo  
Todo impedimento he derribado

Predestinado a una misión  
Oscura niebla de monotonía  
Una nueva vida me recibía  
He escapado de la maldición

Mi legado trató de arrastrarme  
De vuelta al viejo sendero, llevarme  
Pero intensa fue mi convicción

Y aunque rija mi lado traicionero  
Por mis seres amados, yo velo  
Confiando tomen igual decisión

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Lynn Loud Sr.:

 _La alcachofa_

 _Cultivo para cena_

 _Se vuelve flor_

* * *

 **Voy a dejar el _kayfabe_ a un lado (no se preocupen, en el siguiente poema responderé los reviews en la forma habitual, paciencia) para contar una anécdota que me influyó mucho:**

 **El año pasado, unos amigos que no veía hace tiempo me invitaron a un pub (algo así como una taberna, donde tocan música), porque un hombre que trabaja en la radio haría un show. Se trataba de alguien que recitaba poesía las noches del miércoles, llamado Walter Contreras, en un programa radial llamado _La Carpa del Diablo_. El nombre no se me hacía conocido, pero no encontré nada malo ver algo nuevo. Acompañé a mis amigos y vi que todo iba normal: los músicos hacían conciertos minimalistas e íntimos por el reducido espacio, gente tomando y comiendo y nosotros con nuestras cervezas. Fue ahí cuando Walter vino hacia nosotros y, con toda humildad, nos saludó estrechándonos las manos. Fue ese detalle lo que me hizo tomarle una mayor atención.**

 **Luego inició el show principal, el hombre de la radio tomó unos simples papeles y comenzó a recitar poesía. Aquel arte no me llamaba de todo la atención, y digo «antes» porque esa noche cambió toda mi percepción. La manera tan original en como recitaba sus poemas (de versos libres y enorme sentimiento), el cómo interactuaba con el público durante el show… Ese fue mi punto de inflexión, donde me dije a mi mismo: «Tomaré en serio la poesía e incursionaré en ella».**

 **Por ello, nuevamente les invito a que escuchen _La Carpa del Diablo_ en su página oficial, o en la página de _Radio Futuro_ de Chile (no puedo poner el link acá, ya entenderán por qué) a través del buscador. Quien sabe, puede que haga el mismo giro de tuerca que lo hizo conmigo. También les motivo a probar en la poesía, en la forma que sea y con sinceridad. Por último, quienes deseen escribir, les sugiero crear algo que les guste a ustedes mismos, tomando en cuenta que ustedes son su fan número 1. La recepción de los demás puede variar, pero se sentirán en paz con ustedes mismos al saber que hicieron un trabajo como querían hacerlo.  
**

 **Junto con agradecer su visita, se despide por ahora el buen Lector-Z, deseándoles a todos una buena semana.**


	23. Respuestas a reviews (VI)

**LZ- ¿Por qué Lucy no habrá llegado? Hace tiempo que no ha venido.  
** L- Ya llegué.  
 **LZ- ¡AAAAAAH!... ¡Lucy!  
** L- Creí que te habías acostumbrado a mis apariciones.  
 **LZ- Pues ¿qué crees?: No. Pero me alegra que hayas vuelto, hace tiempo que no venías. ¿Qué te ocurrió?  
** L- Siento no haberte avisado. La inspiración no estuvo conmigo el último tiempo, pero ahora estoy mejor preparada y traigo un nuevo poema.  
 **LZ- Genial. Entonces, es hora de comenzar un nuevo apartado para los reviews, los dejados en los 3 poemas dedicados a los padres Loud:**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sergex** **:**

 **LZ- Como siempre gracias por comentar y te doy la razón sobre los padres Loud.  
** L- Originalmente, quería publicar estos poemas luego de terminar con mis hermanos. Pero cada vez que los observaba, no me sentía satisfecha en el rumbo que le estaba dando. Y como tenía completos los demás, preferí publicar aquellos mientras hacía mejoras. Mis padres, así como mis demás hermanas y hermano, lo son todo para mí, aunque no lo admita a veces. Por ello, me esforcé lo mejor posible para crear aquellos poemas, al menos, me siento tranquila al poner todo mi esfuerzo en ello.  
 **LZ- Lo otro, sobre mi anécdota, quería decirla en el primer capítulo, de hecho, en los 2 primeros hice una suerte de insinuación. Pero me frené en contarla, no sé por qué. Aun así, sentía las ganas, por lo que no esperé más y lo hice finalmente, para sacarme un peso de encima.  
** L- Leí lo que dijiste, Lector. Esa persona que te inspiró, ¿Es tan digno de tomar en cuenta?  
 **LZ- No es de tu estilo, Lucy. Pero gracias a él, descubrí que la poesía es más versátil de lo qué imaginé hasta entonces y que, con dedicación, puedes lograr grandes cosas.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sam the Stormbringer** :

 **LZ- Como siempre, gracias por tu review. Es raro que una persona no sienta afecto por sus padres, aunque sí se ven casos sobre lo contrario. Pero puedo asegurar que Lucy siente un enorme amor por su familia, ¿no es así?  
** L- No lo voy a negar, tal vez no me comprendan y me ignoren, pero sé que puedo contar con ellos cuando más los necesite… Oye, ese tal Norman Bates ¿No es aquél que aparece en _Bates Motel_?  
 **LZ- No tengo idea. ¿No será el mismo de la película** ** _Sicosis_** **?  
** L- No lo sé. Oh, es verdad, tengo pendiente leer esa saga de libros que mencionas, se ve interesante. Y te agradezco la nueva ofrenda, cuando Leni los vio, fue ella quien impidió a todos tocar la caja y me dijo que la llevara mi habitación. Por el momento los estoy criando en el sótano, si los dejo en la habitación, Lynn los descubriría y se los llevaría a Lana. Cuando la prohibición sea levantada, recordaré mucho tu gesto, Sam.  
 **LZ- Ay, Lucy… Por cierto, me siento bien que mi aporte te haya servido, Sam. Espero ver tu fic finalizado. Y además, también estoy deseoso que Haiku haga una aparición especial con nosotros. Pero estoy esperando la respuesta de Lucy.  
** L- Oigan, por si no lo han notado, Haiku ha colaborado conmigo para los epitafios de mis padres.  
 **LZ- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Entonces ya le contaste del** ** _rincón de la melancolía_** **?  
** L- Acerca de ello…  
 **LZ- Lucy, ¿Todavía no le cuentas?  
** L- No.  
 **LZ- Ah, solo espero que no pase a mayores…**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **coven** **:**

 **LZ- Nuevamente, gracias por tus palabras.  
** L- Estoy muy agradecida por tu apoyo, haré lo mejor para ir mejorando. Sobre tus recomendaciones-¡No me interrumpirás esta vez, Lector!  
 **LZ- Pe…** **¡Pero Lucy!...** **¡** ** _The Walking Dead_** **…!  
** L- No me obligues a usar esto contigo.  
 **LZ- ¿Tu libro de hechizos? ¿Y por qué lo trajiste de nuevo?  
** L- Digamos que el usuario _blakeman_ merece una visita de mis amigos… y tú también la tendrás si haces un mal movimiento.  
 **LZ- Bien por ti, Lucy. ¿Y qué pasó con eso del «nunca más voy a usar magia contra nadie»? ¿O es lo mismo que el «nunca más sacrificaré animales en un ritual»?  
** L- No he hecho sacrificios desde entonces.  
 **LZ- Pero lo piensas hacer.  
** L- También dije que habrían excepciones.  
 **LZ-¡Lucy!… Ah, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, total, no soy quién para meterme en tu vida.  
** L- Muy bien. Como iba diciendo, se me hacen interesantes tus recomendaciones, les daré una mirada. Y sobre Lori y el fanfic… Oye, Lector, ¿No crees que los usuarios desean ver al resto de mi familia acá, participando en la sección?  
 **LZ- Nada me gustaría más que tener a todos los Loud acá, Lucy.  
** L- Lamentablemente, no quisiera hacerlo. Esta es una sección de poesía, pero ellos solo estarían aquí para responder preguntas, lo que le quitaría todo el sentido. Si encontrase la manera de hacerlos participar correctamente, lo haré.  
 **LZ- Bueno, en ello tienes razón… por eso, solo hay una persona idónea para que esté acá y esa es tu amiga Haiku.  
** L- Si, también quisiera que estuviese, pero ya sabes…  
 **LZ- ¡Por favor, Lucy! ¡Dile!  
** L- Está bien, lo haré. Muy pronto tendré una ceremonia de té con ella en su casa, ese será mi momento.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

L- Ahora que terminamos, quiero preguntarte sí lo hiciste.  
 **LZ- Ah, el favor… Claro que lo hice, me pasé días buscando. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué piensas obtener al encontrar los poemas relacionados a la serie?  
** L- Quiero encontrar un destello en la oscuridad, un punto de vista desvanecido en las tinieblas del tiempo **…** Una forma de incentivar a otros a escribir poesía.  
 **LZ- No quiero llevar la contra, Lucy, pero debo decir que tu plan no funcionará por 2 razones: primero, somos tan poco conocidos que no servirá de nada publicar a otros usuarios; y segundo, acá solo existe un poemario en español de la serie: el nuestro.  
** L- No es posible, ¿cómo es que seamos los únicos en hacer poesía?  
 **LZ- Tampoco es que solo nosotros tengamos poesía:** ** _Sam the Stormbringer_** **tiene un fic llamado** ** _¡Ca-Loud-verita, por favor!_** **, que es un tipo de poesía humorística llamada Calavera, la cual es muy común en el Día de los Muertos en México.  
** L- No es de sorprender, su poema dejado en los comentarios me gustó mucho.  
 **LZ- Sí… ese poema.  
** L- ¿Aún sientes envidia?  
 **LZ- ¡Te digo que no!... Pero el punto es que no hay más usuarios que se dedique a la** ** _Poesía Loud_** **… ¡Que buen nombre, lo voy a patentar!  
** L- No lo harás, Lector... siento que posiblemente no revisaste con detenimiento.  
 **LZ- Lucy, aquí no he visto más poesía en español, ni en** ** _Wattpad_** **, donde somos «EL» fic dedicado a las estrofas. Hasta llegué a un sitio llamado** ** _Spirit_** **y tampoco había, aunque encontré varios fics en portugués… Solo en** ** _Amino_** **hay un par de usuarios que ocasionalmente publican buenos poemas.  
** L- _Suspiro_ … no esperaba tan poca difusión. ¿Y que hay en otros idiomas?  
 **LZ- Solo en el idioma inglés, donde hay más poemas. Pero tengo derecho a presumir, porque en mi poder tengo el único poema (o mejor, el único fanfic) escrito en ruso.  
** L- ¿En ruso, dices? Debe ser una broma.  
 **LZ- Sí, es cierto, una broma para el día de los inocentes. ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
** L- Entonces, hagamos un esfuerzo por difundir los cientos de poemas que hay de nuestra serie, no importando el idioma o la página de donde provengan.  
 **LZ- Lucy… No sé si valga la pena, pero entre todo lo que he podido recolectar, sumando idiomas, diversas páginas y otras razones, no alcanzan a ser 30 poemarios, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera llegamos a los 25.  
** L- …  
 **LZ-** **Oye Lucy… ¿Te sientes bien?...**


	24. Especial: Almas negras (Haiku)

**El siguiente no es un poema como tal, sino una historia. Lo habría publicado como oneshot, pero está tan relacionado al _rincón de la melancolía_ , que era conveniente dejarlo acá.**

 **Ahora y para no perder la costumbre, espero lo disfruten.**

 **EDIT: Como siempre, realicé algunas correcciones que pasé por alto. Además, sobre el contexto, tomé bases sobre el fic de _Sam the Stormbringer_ , _Ceremonia de té_ , donde explica la manera en como se realizan dicha ceremonias.  
**

* * *

 _En la casa de Haiku_ _—_

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que Lucy Loud había visitado la casa de su mejor amiga, Haiku. Sentía unas enormes ansias de volver a disfrutar de las ceremonias de té estilo japonés, las que su amiga dominaba con una enorme destreza, aprendido solo con enorme constancia y empeño, por recrear lo mejor posible el arte de significativo valor en el país del sol naciente.

Se veían todos los días en la escuela y en el club de sepultureros en el que participaban. No obstante, además se reunían las 2 a solas, ya sea en la casa de Lucy o en la de Haiku, una vez a la semana, a hablar de sus temas favoritos: sepulturas, métodos para rituales, artes oscuras, películas y series de horror, la telenovela _Vampiros de la Melancolía_ y, principalmente, poesía. Ambas chicas eran amantes de la poesía gótica, aunque también las que hacían guiños a lo sobrenatural o a conceptos abstractos. Mientras Lucy era una gustosa por la poesía tradicional, Haiku se enfocaba en el tipo de poema del cual tomó su nombre: el _haiku_ , un tipo de poesía corta, de origen japonés y muy popular en el mundo. La chica Loud tomó la instancia para llevar un papel con un _haiku_ escrito por ella, con tal que su amiga le diera su opinión porque no creía estar a su nivel.

En el interior de la casa, Lucy, sentada de rodillas, esperando a su amiga para iniciar su tradicional ceremonia, esperaba el instante adecuado para contarle, además, un secreto que había ocultado durante mucho tiempo. En una conversación como cualquier otra, Haiku le mencionó su sueño de iniciar una carrera seria como _Haijín_ , nombre dado a los poetas que se dedican a la escritura de la poesía corta japonesa, y que la forma adecuada de iniciar era publicando su trabajo en internet. Lucy le contó su experiencia en el prestigioso teatro Royal Woods, con el honor de ser la más joven en subirse en el ilustre escenario, la cual le hizo aprender de la recepción del público, algunos apreciando su trabajo y otros criticándolo. Lo que le recomendó era que distinguiera las diversas opiniones, agradeciendo las buenas, tomando en cuenta las objetivas e ignorando las malas. Haiku, agradecida por el consejo y felicitándola por su primer paso, le prometió invitarla cuando inaugurara su blog personal y Lucy, a modo de promesa, le dijo que crearía su propio blog después de ver el de su amiga en la internet.

Lo que Lucy no imaginó, fue que esa conversación calaría muy profundo en ella, al grado de sentir una creciente impaciencia por la idea de tener su propio blog de poesía. Los días pasaban y, en cada conversación, Lucy mencionaba su idea del blog con muchas ansias (no muy notorias a simple vista), las cuales se difuminaban en el momento que Haiku decía no estar preparada para publicar. En cada reunión, su respuesta era la misma y Lucy ya no soportaba ese impulso por mostrar su nueva poesía, creada exclusivamente con ese fin.

Al ver que la serie en la que participaba, _The Loud House_ , estaba gozando de una buena recepción y una fiel fanaticada, comenzó a buscar usuarios relacionados a ese tipo de historias llamados _fanfiction_ , de cual no tenía conocimiento de lo que trataba. Escogió a uno al azar y le pidió crear una sección con el nombre que ella había escogido. Dicho usuario, fanático incondicional como era de esperarse, aceptó todo término, dado que se trataba de una participante de uno de sus shows favoritos y hasta el día de hoy, publican poesía relacionada a dicha serie. Lucy, creyendo que no sería descubierta, debido a la poca difusión y publicidad del medio en el que estaba, Se mantenía tranquila. Sin embargo, sentía una espina que clavaba en su corazón cada día. Había hecho una promesa a su mejor amiga y la estaba rompiendo, porque se habían prometido mutuamente no guardarse secretos que afectasen a ambas. A veces, se decía a ella misma que no había creado ningún blog, sino que estaba usando la cuenta de alguien más. Pero por más que buscaba una excusa para engañarse a sí misma de su actuar, se sentía peor porque, sin importar como lo mirase, ella publicó primero.

Lucy esperaba a que la ceremonia de té que realizaría Haiku, le ayudase a relajarse y hablar con calma sobre su secreto. Lamentablemente para la chica Loud, vino a la sala tomando un par de tazas cerámicas en las manos, lo cual no era la forma de iniciar la ceremonia. Haiku era una chica de un largo pelo liso color negro, el cual cubría su ojo derecho. Tenía piel pálida como Lucy, usaba un vestido alargado de un grisáceo color púrpura, adornado con un cinturón cuya hebilla tenía la forma de una calavera y unos guantes transparentes de tela y color negro.

—Lo lamento, Lucy —dijo—. No tengo los ingredientes. Por favor, acepta mi taza.

A Lucy le extrañó un poco: cuando su amiga le ofrecía realizar la ceremonia, preparaba cada detalle para que fuese lo más ameno y perfecto posible, viendo que nada faltase. De todas formas, no era algo para tomar demasiado en cuenta. Sintió que fue solo un pequeño percance y que habrían otras oportunidades para realizarla.

Ya en una mesa de centro color blanco, sentadas ambas sobre sus rodillas en una cómoda alfombra color gris, tomaban tranquilamente su té. Lucy notó algo malo en la expresión de Haiku. Ante la vista de cualquiera, su apática mirada no mostraría cambio alguno, pero para la oscura niña de la familia Loud, era capaz de distinguir cualquier detalle en el rostro de su mejor amiga, por muy sutil que fuese. Básicamente, ella también era poco explícita en asuntos de expresión facial, por lo que sabía notar esos cambios. También se sumó el hecho de que no sentía ganas de hablarle, haciendo pensar que toda la reunión hecha era por mera rutina. Para romper el hielo, Lucy vio su taza de té, recordando un pequeño detalle y hablando con voz apagada:

—¿Sabes, Haiku? Deberías probar el _flipee_ de té negro. Hace tiempo, acompañé a Lincoln al _mall_ con mis hermanas y me lo ofreció. Estuvo bueno.

—¿En serio, Lucy? —dijo Haiku en un tono apático, aún más de lo normal en ella.

Haiku no continuó la conversación y se limitó a beber lentamente un sorbo de su taza, mirando hacia la mesa. A Lucy le llamó la atención ese detalle. Por lo general, no dejaban de hablar cuando una de las 2 empezaba, lo que, sumado al hecho de no realizar la ceremonia de té, presintió que algo malo ocurría.

—Haiku —insistió Lucy—, quería hablar contigo algunas ideas para iniciar nuestro negocio de epitafios.

—Ah, los epitafios…

El tono de la chica de nombre japonés se sintió demasiado cortante, tanto que Lucy no vio manera de continuar la conversación. Hubo un largo silencio que se prolongó un par de minutos, mientras bebían incómodamente sus tazas de té. En un instante, ambas fijaron sus miradas, Haiku podía ver la incomodidad de Lucy que mostraban sus ojos tapados con sus alargados flequillos. Y buscó la forma de ir al grano:

—Lucy, tú y yo somos mejores amigas, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Recuerdo muy bien ese pacto donde nos juramos que, en situaciones que nos afecten a ambas, no nos guardaríamos secretos.

—Y aún lo tengo en mente.

—Entonces ¿en verdad serías capaz de contarme todos tus secretos?

Lucy se mantuvo pensativa un breve instante, pensando en el dilema de contarle acerca de la web.

—Claro, Haiku. Te diría todo.

Lucy, fingiendo estar tranquila, llevó su taza hacia sus labios para beber un poco más de té. Tenía pensado decir toda la verdad, inmediatamente luego de tomar ese sorbo. En tanto, Haiku mostró una imperceptible decepción en su rostro. Cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos para mirar a Lucy, mientras seguía bebiendo.

—Lucy, ¿Estás publicando poesía en internet?

El sorpresivo comentario hizo que la oscura niña Loud se atragantara con el té, girando su cabeza a la derecha para toser, evitando lo mejor que pudo el desparramar el líquido, expulsado de su boca, sobre la alfombra. Al contenerse, miró de nuevo a Haiku.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Haiku se molestó por la aparente negación.

—Encontré nuestro epitafio para animales en una página.

—Espera, ¿Cómo lo viste?

—Me interesé en el proyecto que sugeriste para el club fúnebre. Me gustó cuando creamos juntas ese epitafio tipo, así que busqué ideas para perfeccionar nuestro trabajo. Sin embargo, me sorprendí cuando encontré, entre los resultados, el epitafio dentro de un poema, con una escritura muy familiar.

Lucy quedó atónita por las palabras de Haiku.

»Y cuando revisé los demás poemas, vi los epitafios que hicimos para tus padres.

—Haiku… yo…

—Por cierto, es un extraño nombre de usuario el que escogiste.

Lucy, habiendo sido descubierta, se dispuso a hablar sin rodeos sobre el tema.

—No, no es mi cuenta. Es la de un fan de nuestra serie.

Haiku miró un instante a su amiga.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso?... ¿Acaso no querías que te descubriera publicando en internet?

Lucy quedó paralizada. Sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza y soltura y su boca temblaba levemente. Imaginaba como su alma buscaba desdoblarse de su forma física y huir lo más lejos que podía, no obstante, siempre supo que esta situación llegaría tarde o temprano, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo enorme para mantener la compostura.

—Haiku, te lo iba a decir ahora.

—¿Que rompiste tu promesa de publicar después que yo?... La oscuridad me invade: mi mejor amiga ha roto 2 promesas. Ya no me puedo fiar de tu palabra, Lucy.

Haiku se sentía terrible por dentro, no solo por el ocultamiento, sino porque sentía que en parte ella tenía culpa. Esas veces que se reunían y Lucy insistía en que publicara su obra y ella se negaba a hacerlo... en ese momento entendió el porqué de su insistencia. De todos modos, ella estaba dispuesta a disculparla, siempre que ella dijese una palabra y solo una palabra que le interesaba escuchar: _disculpa_.

—Yo… —dijo Lucy, tratando de resolver la situación— Yo… Yo te iba a contar sobre los epitafios publicados y las opiniones que recibí.

Haiku mostró una pequeña expresión de sorpresa.

»De hecho, me gusto la estructura de los últimos epitafios. El _haiku_ es perfecto para ello. Por eso, quería pedirte ayuda para aprender ese arte o… si lo prefieres…

La chica con un ojo tapado con el cabello miró con una imperceptible expectación.

»… Que participes conmigo…

Luego que Lucy terminara, hubo otro silencio prolongado. Haiku, decepcionada por no escuchar «esa» palabra, llevó su mirada hacia la mesa, específicamente, a la taza sostenida con sus manos y apoyada en la mesa. Luego miró a los costados, como si buscara algo en el suelo que le mostrase alguna señal de avance. Al no encontrar nada, elevó su mirada y encontró un bolígrafo de cuerpo transparente y de tinta negra. Esa fue su señal.

—Está bien, Lucy.

En otras circunstancias, Lucy estaría alegre por oír sus palabras. Pero por alguna razón, se mostraba incómoda, como si ocultase algo malicioso.

Rápidamente, Haiku fue a una habitación para volver con un par de blocs de notas adhesivas color amarillo, con un par de bolígrafos de tinta negra.

»¿Qué te parece un pequeño juego, Lucy?

Lucy recibió un bloc y un bolígrafo.

»El _haiku_ es un poema que nace en la percepción del momento, son palabras sencillas que guardan un complejo significado. Debes descubrir el sentimiento que fluye dentro de ti en ese instante y llevarlo en el papel, de tal modo que quien lo lea pueda recibir tu negro sentimiento… Pero conociéndote, lo último lo sabes de antemano.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Lucy.

—Se trata de una competencia de improvisación. Yo dijo un concepto, ya sean seres, lugares u otro tipo, para que tú escribas un _haiku_ en 5 minutos. Y lo mismo haces tú conmigo, me dices un concepto y yo creo un _haiku_. El objetivo es que lo completes y logre una mejor impresión que el de tu oponente.

Lucy se vio un poco preocupada.

—Haiku, no soy buena en esto. La verdad, también vine para pedirte que me enseñes.

Aunque no lo hizo visible, muy en su interior, ese sentimiento de duda que Lucy infundía, le provocaba un gozo culpable a Haiku.

—Por el momento, no es obligado que hagas _haikus_ , porque quiero ver tu capacidad de improvisación. Crea unos poemas breves, en la forma en que te acomode.

Lucy miró un breve instante el papel amarillo, para pensar cómo aprovechar ese pequeño espacio. Su decisión fue rápida.

—Usaré poemas de 4 versos, octosílabos.

—¿Estás lista, Lucy?

Ambas sostuvieron sus lápices con cierta ansiedad.

»¡Comencemos! Tú primero. Escribe un poema sobre la muerte.

Para cualquiera, ese sería un concepto extraño de plasmar en un poema. No obstante, ese era uno de los temas que Lucy tenía mayor afinidad. Solo pensó unos segundos para dirigir sus palabras y representar ese concepto, aun así, Lucy se mostraba acomplejada por crearlo. Era la primera vez que creaba poesía a contrarreloj, lo que le complicaba seguir la métrica autoimpuesta, escoger las palabras adecuadas y hacer su poema de forma tan satisfactoria como quisiese. A pesar de aquello, Lucy fue capaz de terminar el poema, a lo que inmediatamente sacó el papel y se lo mostró a Haiku.

—Adelante —dijo Haiku, sin demostrar la molestia que sentía—, la idea es que tu recites tu poema.

Siguiendo su indicación, Lucy lo recitó:

 _Privado de luz y viento  
Provisoria transición  
Como un nuevo ser he vuelto  
Permanente condición_

—Muy bien, Lucy —dijo Haiku—. Lo hiciste dentro del tiempo. Me toca, dime el tema a escribir.

Lucy, buscando algo relativamente fácil para que su amiga iniciase, solo repitió:

—Bueno, escribe algo sobre la muerte.

Mostrando una leve sonrisa a Lucy, Haiku llevó su lápiz al papel amarillo. No tardó más de 2 minutos en completarlo, lo levantó y recitó:

 _Grito y llanto  
En el ocaso del sol  
Abren los ojos_

Lucy quedó asombrada con la rapidez y habilidad de su mejor amiga. La ultima le dio algo de tiempo para imaginar cada silaba dicha, mientras miraba el techo.

—Segunda ronda —dijo Haiku—. Si quieres, yo inicio, Lucy.

—De acuerdo —dijo la chica Loud, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Por cierto, no sientas consideración conmigo. Puedes sugerir cualquier cosa, yo haré lo mismo contigo.

—Está bien. Escribe un _haiku_ sobre hombres lobo.

—Así me gusta, Lucy.

Haiku volvió a escribir y, como en el poema anterior, no tardó siquiera un minuto en completarlo. Miró su hoja y recitó:

 _Bosque sin hojas  
Aullido que augura  
La luna llena_

Una vez más, Lucy se maravillaba en la prosa que Haiku era capaz de recitar en tan poco tiempo.

—Tu turno. Escribe algo sobre vampiros.

Lucy sintió dicha por ese tema, recordó inmediatamente a Edwin, su amor platónico de la serie _Vampiros de la Melancolía_. No le costó tanto crear su poema como en el anterior, se estaba adaptando rápidamente al ritmo que exigía aquella prueba. Lo completó en la mitad del tiempo propuesto y cuando se lo indico a Haiku asintiendo, la última se sentía furiosa por dentro. De todas formas, le indicó con un gesto de manos que recitara su poema:

 _Luego de oculto el sol  
Libre el vampiro errante  
Tras embriagante sabor  
Vivos, cocteles de sangre_

Haiku se mostró enfadada. Esperaba que Lucy se viera más acomplejada durante la competencia, de modo de hallar la victoria en cada ronda y mostrar una superioridad simbólica sobre ella, en un área en la que no estaba familiarizada. Pero no solo estaba aprendiendo a una velocidad increíble, sino que su poesía se mostraba bien trabajada, a pesar del poco tiempo. También era de considerar que el tipo de poesía de Lucy requería más sílabas que el _haiku_ y rima entre la segunda y la cuarta estrofa. El cumplir todos esos requisitos y hacerlo de buena forma era algo que a Haiku le estaba alterando. La «traición» de su amiga no hizo más que revelar un rencor oculto que cargaba hace mucho, pero se negaba a aceptar.

—No esperaba menos de la chica más joven en estar sobre el escenario del teatro Royal Woods.

Lucy fijó su mirada en la de Haiku, esa frase le aclaró muchas dudas. Eso le recordó a una situación similar con su hermana comediante Luan y el teatro: Luan le había ayudado a llegar muy lejos con su poesía, tanto que logró la oportunidad de estar en aquel prestigioso lugar. Sin embargo, Luan quería esa oportunidad y al ver que la hermana tenebrosa se la adjudicó, tuvo un comportamiento igual de raro que Haiku. Ese conflicto pudo resolverse satisfactoriamente, y era el momento de resolver el de su amiga. Ya estaba consciente de lo que la de nombre japonés sentía y en ese momento podía buscar la manera de salir de la situación, empezando por una disculpa.

»¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante, Lucy? ¿Te parece bien que hagamos un poema en un minuto?

—¿Un minuto? —preguntó Lucy, muy en desacuerdo—. No puedes, Haiku. La poesía no es un arte que se deba manejar en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera el _haiku_ debería caer a tal nivel de degradación.

La de un ojo tapado, muy acuerdo en el fondo, se enfadó de tal forma que ya era posible distinguirlo en su rostro, su única misión era ganarle a toda costa, no importando asuntos éticos.

—Si te parece difícil, podemos detenernos. Yo no tengo problemas en crear poesía en ese lapso de tiempo.

Lucy sentía que si detenía el juego, Haiku estaría tan enfadada que no habría forma de disculparse con ella. La envidia hacia ella le estaba consumiendo, solo quería la victoria. También pensó en la posibilidad de dejarse perder, pero eso haría que Haiku resaltara aún más la culpa de no haberle contado sobre su poesía en la internet, lo que tampoco daría espacio a razonar. Lo que le quedaba era continuar el juego y encontrar el instante idóneo para acabar con todo esto.

—Si lo que quieres es seguir, adelante. Mi elección es: zombis.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haiku llevó su bolígrafo al papel y tardó poco más de 45 segundos en escribirlo. Miró su poema y recitó:

 _Helada brisa  
Hombres que no respiran  
Vagan sin rumbo_

—Supera eso, Lucy —agregó Haiku, cambiando su habitual tono de voz calmada y apagada por una un poco más estoica de lo normal.

Lucy alcanzó a notar su leve sonrisa de soberbia y mostró algo de enfado. No obstante, se mantuvo calma, porque entendía que la Haiku que tenía en frente no era ella, sino un alma consumida por sus sentimientos negativos. Creía que la única forma de rescatarla era encontrando ese momento para hacerla volver en sí. En tanto, recordó algo que había traído, un papel…

»Bien, mi elección es: fantasmas.

Más que la forma en como armar el poema, Lucy pensó en cómo encontrar el instante que necesitaba, ya sentía que aparecería en cualquier momento. Eso llevó a que no escribiera nada en la mitad del tiempo disponible. Así que comenzó a escribir rápidamente y, contra todo pronóstico, fue capaz de completarlo.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa y molestia de Haiku, recito su poema:

 _Atrapados en un limbo  
Una misión que cumplir  
Sus almas, purificar  
A los mortales, seguir_

—¿Así que te sientes mejor que yo? —dijo Haiku, con evidente expresión de ira—. Bien, siguiente ronda. Dime el tema.

Haiku llevó su bolígrafo y su mirada al papel amarillo. Lucy sintió que el momento que necesitaba había llegado, era ahora o nunca:

—Amigas.

Esa palabra hizo abrir completamente los ojos a Haiku, quien soltó su bolígrafo, el cual dio un par de vueltas antes de caer a la mesa. Miró lentamente a Lucy con aquella expresión.

»De hecho —dejó el bolígrafo y el bloc de notas sobre la mesa, para luego llevar su mano derecha a su bolsillo— yo hice un _haiku_ sobre ello… sobre nosotras.

Haiku, sin quitar su expresión, recibió el papel y leyó el poema. Su ojo visible comenzó a humedecerse.

»Lo siento tanto, Haiku —dijo, emitiendo gimoteos—. Desde que inicié que quería decírtelo, pero no encontré el valor para hacerlo y por ello terminamos en esto.

Haiku, sintiendo unas lágrimas recorriendo por su cara, le evitó la mirada a Lucy, dejándole a la vista el lado cubierto por su cabello.

—Lucy… yo… —dijo, llevando su mano para secar sus lágrimas— Yo soy quien debe disculparse. Me comporté como una tonta, siempre te he considerado mejor que yo en la poesía, sobre todo cuando estuviste en el teatro Royal Woods… Cuando descubrí los epitafios en internet… creí que no me contabas porque ya no me considerabas alguien de tu nivel. Por eso me enfadé contigo y dejé que la envidia me dominara.

—¡No, Haiku! Yo jamás te superaría en la poesía oriental, lo que escribiste hoy me asombró de una forma que no imaginas.

—No, en verdad eres mejor que yo porque…

Haiku se levantó y se ganó de rodillas en frente de Lucy, con su rostro manchado por la tinta para pestañas corroída por sus lágrimas.

»… porque sí tienes el valor, te atreviste a mostrar tu poesía a todos… Tienes ese valor que aún no poseo…

—Haiku…

Instantáneamente, la chica de vestido púrpura y un ojo cubierto por su cabello abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amiga, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. En tanto, la chica Loud hizo lo propio, también abrazándola y soltando sus lágrimas. Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que ambas lograron calmarse y llevaron sus manos hacia sus ojos. Ya en completa calma, ambas amigas fueron al baño a lavarse sus rostros y volvieron a la mesa para continuar su conversación.

—¿Este es tu primer _haiku_ , Lucy?

—Así es.

—Nada mal, podemos hablar de ello. Y espero que tengas ganas de tomar otra taza de té, porque te debo una ceremonia.

—¿Es en serio?

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Por descortés y mentirosa que fui, debo compensarlo de alguna manera.

Ante sus palabras, Lucy mostró una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 _Dos almas negras  
Cálida es la noche  
Erguido andar_


	25. Loco titán (Pop-Pop)

Me es difícil ocultar el apego por mi querido abuelo Albert, al que también llamamos cariñosamente «Pop-Pop». Fue un soldado de 1.000 batallas, muy respetado en la milicia y muy admirado por su familia. No solo yo, también mis demás hermanas y hermano muestran devoción por él, así como a nadie. Razones de ello le sobran: es afectuoso, activo, divertido, lleno de anécdotas, como la vez que le contó su experiencia en la aviación a nuestra madre, siendo tan específico, que Mamá aprendió a pilotar uno en uno de nuestros viajes… Sí, sé que no me creen y me costaría mucho convencerlos, pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Lo que entibia mi negro y frío corazón, es que cada vez que lo veo, me siento aún más cerca de la felicidad porque, mientras avancen los años, más posibilidades hay de que pase al otro lado. Pronto tendré el privilegio de ser la única en vida que pueda comunicarme con el abuelo mediante la ouija, junto a mi bisabuela Harriet.

Todos creemos que, durante su juventud, no hubo imposible para él. Incluso podría decir que, de haberlo querido, pudo cambiar todo lo conocido hasta ahora a su entero antojo, como si fuese un titán de la mitología griega.

Ahora es el momento de homenajear a nuestro titán de la vida real, nuestro loco titán, con el siguiente poema:

 **Loco titán**

Más antiguo de lo que imaginas  
Más poderoso de lo que supones  
«Loco Titán» me han denominado  
Porque mi reinado se impone

Predestinado a ser un soldado  
Librando las batallas más eternas  
Comandando las tropas más letales  
Ni la misma dama muerte me frena

He influenciado sociedades enteras  
He derrotado a mis adversarios  
Solo con el chasquido de mis dedos  
La dimensión cae ante mis manos

He plantado una humilde semilla  
Un árbol con frutos de mi memoria  
Y medio universo destruiría  
Para conservarlo en la historia

Protector de todo lo que más quiero  
Son mis gemas de poder infinito  
Son el detonante de mi cruzada  
Y ante lo imposible, no me limito

Soy el único encima de todos  
El corazón mismo de universo  
«Loco Titán» me han denominado  
Porque mi legado se vuelve extenso

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **LZ- Lucy, por lo general, no me meto en la forma en como haces tu poesía. Pero esta vez me llamó la atención. ¿En verdad está dedicado a tu abuelo?  
** L- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
 **LZ- Es que... me recuerda mucho a un villano de comics… y a otros personajes.  
** L- No sé de qué hablas. Es verdad que tiendo a ser subjetiva en mi escritura, pero cuando digo que se refiere a alguien es porque es así. No es que hace poco haya visto, por curiosidad, algunos comics de Lincoln y me hayan influenciado.  
 **LZ- Bueno, era solo una duda.  
** L- ( _Alivio_ … casi se da cuenta…)  
 **LZ- ¿Dijiste algo?  
** L- ¿Qué? ¡No, nada!  
 **LZ- Mm, ok. Oye, ¿no se supone que ahora muestras los epitafios?  
** L- Es que yo ya no traeré más epitafios.  
 **LZ- ¿No traerás más? ¿Y por qué?  
** H- Porque ahora los traeré yo.  
 **LZ- ¡AAAAAAAH!... ¡No puede ser! ¡Ha…! ¡Ha…!  
** L- Lector-Z, te presento a…  
 **LZ- ¡Haiku! ¡Es un honor tenerte aquí, con nosotros!  
** H- Así que me conoces.  
L- Puedes culpar a nuestra serie, Haiku. Aunque hubieses salido solo una vez, los fans pueden inmortalizarte de alguna forma. Eso lo aprendí estando acá.  
 **LZ- ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¿Entonces te veremos seguido por acá?  
** H- Así es, traeré los epitafios que creo junto con Lucy. Todo sea por mi amiga.  
L- Gracias. Que bueno que te hayas animado.  
H- Y eso que me costó bastante asimilar todo lo que dijiste, sobre lo que hacen acá.  
 **LZ- Lucy, ¿le contaste sobre lo del fanfiction?  
** L- No quería que se llevara la misma sorpresa que yo estando acá.  
H- Pero cuando lo piensas bien, lo que hacen los fans es fruto de la admiración que tienen.  
L- Eso dices ahora, deberías ver las historias que hablan de ti.  
 **LZ- Al menos, no lo tomó tan mal.  
** H- Sus gustos no afectan a nadie, además, lo peor que pueden hacer es que pongan a tu pequeña hermana Lily en una situación oscura o desalmada.  
 **LZ- ¡!  
** L- Eh, Haiku… Sobre eso…  
 **LZ- Lucy, mejor dile cuando terminemos aquí… ¿Por qué no nos muestras el epitafio que trajiste, Haiku?  
** H- De acuerdo. Es un honor que me hayan invitado a colaborar.  
 **LZ- El honor es mío.**

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Pop-Pop:

 _Inamovible_

 _Sigue la firme roca_

 _Bajo la lluvia_


	26. Respuestas a Reviews (VII)

**Y ahora, una nueva edición de nuestras respuestas a reviews, los que fueron dejados tanto en el especial** ** _Almas Negras_** **, como en** ** _Loco Titán_** **:**

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **adrikbullet**

 **LZ- Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que mi trabajo capta el interés de nuevos usuarios. Aunque no sé si quieras recibir una opinión de Lucy, así que la haré un lado por esta ocasión. ¿Qué dices tú, Lucy?  
** L- Creo que es lo mejor, así que continúa tú.  
 **LZ- Ok. Pero antes que des un paso al costado, sería bueno considerar lo que dice, deberías hacer algo de contenido más oscuro, más directo y de carácter ocultista, ya sabes, un poema gótico.  
** L- ¿Dices que no soy lo suficientemente oscura para ti, Lector?  
 **LZ- Q-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No estoy diciendo eso! ¡Es solo que…!  
** L- Tienes razón.  
 **LZ- C… ¿Cómo dices?  
** L- Últimamente he mermado mi oscuridad en la escritura. He tratado de experimentar nuevas maneras que hacer poesía, dando mayor prioridad a ello que a mantener mis lóbregos gustos. También me he vuelto más subjetiva que antes, por el mismo motivo. No prometo ser muy explícita por lo pronto, pero la oscuridad no la abandonaría por nada, todo dependerá de la persona o el tema al que se lo dedique.  
 **LZ- Em… Bueno, si así lo dices, allá tú.**

 **—Ƶ—**

 **blakeman**

 **LZ- Gracias por comentar nuevamente, y si lo pensamos de esa manera, Lucy fue quien lo pidió. Básicamente, te hizo un favor, niña oscura.  
** L- Claro que yo lo pedí, porque tú jamás lo hiciste en su momento.  
 **LZ- Eh…  
** L- Y gracias a ello, quedé impactada. Pero lo que me llenó de una oscura ira fue el momento que llevaste las cartas de aquella confesión a mi familia, _blakeman_. Temí que si los leían, me vieran de forma displicente o peor, volverme el hazmerreír de mis hermanas por el resto de mi vida, ni siquiera estaba preparada para explicarles de que trataba todo eso.  
H- Yo creo que ahora estás preparada, Lucy.  
 **LZ- ¡AAAAAAAH!... ¡Haiku! ¿Desde cuándo que estás acá?  
** H- Desde que iniciaron.  
L- Entiéndelo, Haiku, Lector-Z aún no está acostumbrado. Pero ¿por qué me dices eso?  
H- No tuviste complejos cuando me lo dijiste y en verdad que me pareció todo muy raro, más cuando mencionaste ciertas historias de Lily. Y aun así, lo haces con toda naturalidad, como si ya fueses capaz de hablar de esto con todos.  
L- ¿Tú crees? No sé…  
H- Si tu familia sabe que publicas poesía, como me dijiste, entonces deberías contarles. Al final, ocultar secretos así no ayuda de nada. Lo mejor es evitar lo que nos pasó a nosotras, por ejemplo.  
L- En eso tienes razón, Haiku. La verdad, me alegró que me estés ayudando, ha mejorado mi ánimo. Ya no me siento enfadada con _blakeman_ , incluso me siento mal por haberle lanzado el hechizo « _Infestissumam_ » el otro día.  
 **LZ-** ** _Infest_** **… ¿Qué?  
** L- « _Infestissumam_ », Lector. Proviene de mi libro descargado en internet, el _Manuscrito DiSamael_.  
 **LZ- ¿Y qué hace específicamente ese hechizo?  
** L- No es algo que entiendas fácilmente. Ya te lo contaré.  
 **LZ- Ok. Lo otro, sería divertido hacer poesía a la banda** ** _Disturbed_** **. ¿Qué opinan?  
** L- Sería interesante probar nuevos terrenos. Nos gustó mucho el concierto del otro día.  
H- Lucy, ¿acaso es él el admirador secreto que dejó las entradas para el concierto?  
L- Sí, es él. Un admirador que casi me mete en aprietos, pero ya quedó en el pasado.  
 **LZ- Bueno… Y ahora que estás aquí, Haiku, debo darle la razón. En verdad que te pareces a Sucy** ** _Magmánaman_** **. Eres muy similar en la piel pálida, el peinado, la forma de hablar…  
** L- Oye, espera. No conozco esa serie, pero el apellido lo dijo de otra forma.  
 **LZ- No, estoy seguro que lo pronuncié bien, Lucy.  
** H- Tampoco lo conozco, pero ahora sé por qué algunos en la escuela me dicen «Sucy».  
 **LZ- Ay, chicas. Se trata de un anime, uno muy bueno, por cierto. Como dije antes: hay muchas cosas buenas de las que se están perdiendo.**

 **—Ƶ—**

 **Sergex**

 **LZ- Como siempre, agradecido de tu comentario y la cita que aportaste, quedó como anillo al dedo al especial. De haber sabido antes de su existencia, posiblemente la habría agregado de algún modo.  
** L- Es la mejor forma de resumir nuestra experiencia, y el autor de la cita ha llamado poderosamente mi atención.  
 **LZ- Me daré la libertad de contar algo: para el capítulo de Haiku, únicamente tenía la idea de agregar un simple** ** _haiku_** **y nada más, que vendría a ser el que termina la historia. Pero no estaba seguro si era suficiente para homenajear a la lúgubre niña de nombre japonés. Así que, aprovechando que gestaba un nuevo one shot sobre ellas, tomé la decisión de incluirlo acá, como especial. Esto lo tenía en mente hace tiempo, incluso fui dando pequeños detalles en las anteriores respuestas a reviews, si es que alguien lo notó.  
** H- Disculpa, ¿qué quieres decir con «un simple _haiku_ »?  
 **LZ- ¡Oye, no es lo que tú piensas! ¡Los** ** _haikus_** **abarcan perfectamente lo que se expresa! ¡Es que creí que debía hacer algo más para homenajearte como se debe…!  
** H- Oye, no era para que te exaltaras. Parece que tu espíritu saldrá de tu cuerpo… y me gustaría ver eso.  
L- A mí también.  
 **LZ- ¡Oigan oigan! No verán eso de mí ahora.**

 **—Ƶ—**

 **Sam the Stormbringer**

 **LZ- Nuevamente te doy gracias por comentar, la verdad, me gustó tu one shot y cuando ideé el especial, lo recordé para la ambientación. Igualmente pensé en lo del** ** _flipee_** **, ese pequeño detalle en las respuestas a reviews que no cuadraba. Y aunque no afecta realmente, lo incluí como guiño.  
** L- Y la próxima vez que pida ese _flipee_ , seguiré tu consejo. Gracias.  
 **LZ- También me siento grato al saber que mi aporte fue de utilidad… ¿Droga? ¿Qué droga?... Lucy, ¿Se refiere a lo que creo que es?  
** L- Si, Lector-Z, es lo que imaginas…  
H- El chocolate…  
[ _Momento de exagerada tensión_ ]  
 **LZ- Eh… Ok, cambiemos el tema… ¿Thanos?... Lucy, ¿estás segura que el reciente poema se refiere a tu abuelo?  
** L- Eh… ya lo dije, sí es para él.  
 **LZ- ¿Segura?  
** L- …  
 **LZ- ¿Lucy?  
** L- …  
H- ¡Lucy!  
L- ¡Ay, de acuerdo! Leí unos comics de Lincoln, cuando vi al personaje, me recordó mucho al abuelo. Además, me fascinó su trasfondo: un ser que arranca almas a los seres vivos y los entrega a su gran amor, un ser superior más allá de la vida. Es tan romántico como la relación de Edwin y Griselda, de _Vampiros de la Melancolía_ , solo que llevado a los comics de superhéroes.  
 **LZ- Ja, tenía razón.  
** L- Y Haiku, ¿por qué lo apoyaste?  
H- ¿De qué hablas, Lucy? Yo quería mostrarte el _haiku_ que escribió en el postdata.  
L- Ah… ¿De verdad?... _Suspiro_ … los nervios me traicionaron.  
H- Me agradó mucho ese _haiku_. Y si el usuario tiene historias basadas en mí… Sinceramente, no sé cómo tomarlo. Me siento halagada de ello, pero podría incomodarme dada su advertencia. Por lo poco que sé del fanfiction, es el medio perfecto para rendir culto a quienes admiran y nadie puede oponerse a la manera en como llevan su arte, ni siquiera yo u otra persona. A Lucy le molesta un poco y a… te llamas Lector-Z, ¿cierto?  
 **LZ- ¡Sí, Haiku! ¡Para servirte!... Y si creo lo que creo, te respondo que no siento interés en esos temas.  
** H- Bien, pero puedo afirmarle que no recibirá represalias por nuestra parte, porque cada quien es libre de escribir lo que quiera. ¿No es así?  
 **LZ- ¡Claaaaaaaro, Haiku!** **Viva la tolerancia…  
** L- Si, Haiku. ¿Cómo no?

 **—Ƶ—**

 **coven **

**LZ- Gracias por comentar y por tus recomendaciones.  
** L- También te doy gracias por tus deseos. Mis logros los obtuve gracias a la constancia, el trabajo duro y el apoyo de mis seres más queridos. Luan me guio hasta el teatro Royal Woods, así que le debo mucho a ella, al igual que a mis demás hermanos en otros momentos de mi vida.  
H- Y yo te debo a ti, Lucy. Me diste el empujón que necesitaba para aventurarme en el internet, aunque se trate de un loco proyecto en una página de fans de tu serie.  
L- Gracias, Haiku.  
 **LZ- Bueno, bueno. Y por cierto, veré la película que recomiendas.**

 **—Ƶ—**

 **guestdom**

 **LZ- Como siempre, gracias por comentar y por la recomendación… es una lástima que al día siguiente de haber dejado tu mensaje, hayan anunciado su cancelación en Netflix.  
** L- Ese momento con Haiku fue muy incómodo para mí. De haber hablado antes sobre mis poemas, talvez nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.  
H- Pero yo lo empeoré. Tomé ese instante como excusa perfecta y descargué todos mis turbios sentimientos en ti. Traté de verme superior en nuestro duelo, pero me demostraste lo mal que estaba.  
L- Haiku, no quería dañar nuestra amistad y fue bueno que entraras en razón… y que me disculparas.  
H- Claro que lo haría, somos amigas.  
 **LZ- Me recordó una canción: «** ** _porque un amigo es una luz / brillando en la oscuridad / siempre serás mi amigo / no importa nada_** **…» ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!  
** H- Genial. Conozco esa canción y luego de esto, no volveré a escucharla de la misma forma.  
L- _Suspiro_ … Gracias por arruinarlo, Lector.  
 **LZ- No hay de qué, chicas.**

* * *

 **Próximo poema:**

 _ **Doble pensar**_


	27. Doble pensar (Silas-Rocky)

Que dilema en el que estoy. Todos en la vida hemos pasado por una toma de decisiones, a veces, creyendo que estas no producirán consecuencias, terminan por cambiar abruptamente todo lo que hemos hecho. También hay veces en que debemos tomar una de las 2 alternativas, que conducirán nuestro impredecible futuro. Cuando no eres tú quien decide, parece fácil, pero cuando depende de tu propio modo de vivir, esa sencillez desaparece y te encierras en tus propias dudas.

Ahora estoy en ese punto. 2 opciones y solo 1 es la que debo escoger. Una me mantendrá en el _status quo_ de oscuridad que he conservado hasta ahora, y la otra me llevará hacia una perplejidad de luz que se aprecia placentera a la larga. Debo escoger al chico que poseerá mi corazón. El primero es Silas, un chico de un atractivo desplante tenebroso y que comparte mis gustos oscuros. Somos tal para cual, todo es afín entre él y yo. El segundo es Rocky, un chico común y corriente, que pareciese no concordar de ninguna forma conmigo, pero que de igual forma, me cautivo a primera vista.

Ahora no mantengo compromiso con ninguno, pero mi espíritu se siente solitario y debo tomar esa decisión. Espero el siguiente poema me ayude a pensar con claridad.

 **Doble pensar**

Mi cabeza me traiciona  
Mi corazón me traiciona  
Elegir me distorsiona

Me intento enfocar  
Domina el doble pensar  
Al mejor no puedo hallar

Un maestro de las sombras  
Una oscura calidez  
Todo lo que más quiero  
Lo afirmo con solidez  
Somos dos almas gemelas  
Estés donde tú estés

Un guerrero de la luz  
Atraído por lo torvo  
Contrario a mis creencias  
Pareciera un estorbo  
Polos opuestos se atraen  
Placer culpable, un morbo

Dos caras de la moneda  
Entre cielo y tinieblas  
Entre magia blanca y negra

Mi cabeza sucumbió  
Mi corazón sucumbió  
El doble pensar venció

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafios con Haiku—

Amores tortuosos… Comprendo a Lucy. Mi corazón también ha sufrido por un vampiro de 200 años de edad, solo soy una joven alma en este mundo, que no merece su atención. En esta ocasión, ella me pidió crear 2 epitafios para sus amores, Rocky y Silas. Confiaré en que mi amiga salga de esta. Por el momento, siéntanse libres de contemplar.

Epitafio para Silas:

 _La luz se fue  
Visible el páramo  
Sol tras las nubes_

 _ **—Ƶ—**_

Epitafio para Rocky:

 _Aurora polar  
Ilumina la noche  
Y el camino_


	28. Interludio halloween: Poseído

_Halloween_... la mejor época del año. Es el momento en que el aumento de poder oscuro se aprecia sobre el ambiente, como el polen de las flores en primavera. Pero a diferencia de lo último, no produce alergias espirituales, sino un alivio para quien ama el contacto con las artes oscuras y todo lo que tenga relación. Y la mejor parte es que podré alargar mi celebración, porque averigüé recientemente que en México, el día 2 de noviembre, se celebra la festividad conocida como el _Día de los Muertos_. Esa es escusa perfecta para continuar con mis planes. Esta fecha del año no puede ser mejor para mí.

Por esta razón, no quería dejar pasar el momento sin publicar un poema. Este es especial, porque tenía contemplado incluirlo exclusivamente en la edición _Fragmentos_ , la que he publicado en la otra página… eh… se llama…

 **LZ-** ** _Wattpad_** **, Lucy.**

Gracias. El siguiente poema todavía no lo he publicado allá, lo haré en el momento indicado. Y tampoco es para alguien en especial, como lo he hecho costumbre, más bien es un homenaje a aquellos que, por alguna razón u otra, han recibido el don (o maldición, dependiendo del caso) de caer en la posesión de un ser más allá de lo comprensible para los simples mortales. Al no sentir la noción del tiempo, el espectro puede permanecer durante toda la vida del mortal, hasta que el último intente recurrir a métodos de exorcismo para eliminarlo. Lamentablemente, no siempre funciona, por lo que se resignará a cargar con su maldición hasta sus últimos días.

Espero les guste y les deseo felices fiestas.

 **Poseído**

Las voces del averno de nuevo me torturan  
Espectros comandados por entes corroídos  
Mi padre fue causante, trayendo tal condena  
Maldito mi atavismo, he sido poseído.

Huyendo de los monstruos, también de los indignos  
Vendieron su espíritu, pactaron con sus almas  
Desean reclutarme y volverme como ellos  
No lo permitiré, a ellos, crudo karma.

La vista me traiciona, el monstruo aparece  
Tratando de engañarme, «sentí tu pena» dice  
«Ayúdanos en ardua misión, te adjuraré»  
Gritando a la nada, el ente desvanece.

No dura para siempre, mi miedo siempre vuelve  
Escapa de mi alma, dialoga con los necios  
Me creen un beato, prosélitos se forman  
Y yo, desesperado, suplico por consuelo.

Mas jamás se irá, porque así lo he querido  
He sido responsable, he sido poseído.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Yomotsuhirasaka, con Haiku_ —

Ya deben saberlo, tampoco sería capaz de perderme tan espléndida fiesta. Con Lucy, tenemos pensado ver todas las temporadas de _Vampiros de la Melancolía_ esta noche. Según me dijo, quería invitar a sus hermanas mayores, Lori y Leni, porque recientemente se volvieron fanáticas de la serie...aunque fue gracias a los cambios de la reciente temporada. Ya saben, por la inclusión de ese niño bonito y lleno de vida, llamado Tristan…

En fin, mientras voy con ellas, dejo mi pequeño aporte para esta grandiosa festividad.

 _La niña duerme  
Y sobre la ventana  
El cuervo canta_


	29. Respuestas a reviews (VIII)

_Anteriormente, en Respuestas a Reviews—_

L-… «Entonces, hagamos un esfuerzo por difundir los cientos de poemas que hay de nuestra serie»…  
 **LZ-… «No sé si valga la pena, pero entre todo lo que he podido recolectar»… «no alcanzan a ser 30 [publicaciones], me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera llegamos a los 25».  
** L-«…».  
 **LZ-… «Oye, Lucy… ¿Te sientes bien?».**

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 **Después de mi enorme receso, traigo una nueva edición de _respuestas a reviews_ , los dejados en _Doble Pensar_ y en _Poseído_ :  
**

 **Ababdon:**

 **LZ- Gracias y, entre nos, a mí me gusta** ** _DC_** **por sobre** ** _Marvel_** **. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que la casa de Stan Lee (Q.E.P.D.) ha hecho una jugada tremenda con sus películas. Sin ir más lejos,** ** _Infinity War_** **y** ** _Deadpool 2_** **fueron record de taquilla este año.  
** H- Y Lovecraft…  
L- Que gran idea. No sabes lo cerca de la felicidad que estamos por esa recomendación. Estoy preparando algunas ideas que dejaron anteriormente en los comentarios y esta sí o sí estará. Solo espero hacerlo con prontitud.  
 **LZ- Oigan, no conozco tanto al autor, pero me gustó la única historia que he leído de él: ¡** ** _La batalla que dio fin al siglo_** **!  
** L- Lector… De todo el basto material del autor…  
H- ¿Tenías que leer solo esa historia?  
 **LZ- Sí… Em, ¿hay algo malo en eso?  
** L- Esa historia no representa lo que debieses comprender de él.  
H- Esta vez, nosotras te recomendaremos que leas este libro.  
 **LZ- ¿** ** _La historia del Necronomicón y otros cuentos_** **? ¿Siempre llevas este libro contigo, Haiku?  
** H- Sabía que algún día sería útil. El libro llevará a un pobre de alma, como tú, hacia lo más recóndito de la oscuridad humana.  
 **LZ- ¿Pobre de alma, dices? Ok, lo leeré cuando pueda.**

 ** ** **—Ƶ—******

 **Sergex**

 **LZ- Una vez más, gracias. Qué bueno que sigas por acá, noté que no has actualizado hace tiempo.  
** H- Al igual que nosotros, ¿Qué ha pasado?  
 **LZ- Si lo dices por mí, me ha dominado la falta de inspiración. Además que ahora último, me estoy poniendo al día con muchas series muy buenas, además de** ** _Loud House_** **. Básicamente hice lo que hiciste tú, Lucy.  
** L- ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?  
 **LZ- Ya sabes, tomar un descanso de mis gustos. Como cuando te tomaste un descanso de la oscuridad al leer el cómic de unicornios.  
** L- ¡¿Otra vez, Lector?!  
H- ¿Comic… de unicornios, Lucy?  
L- ¿Ah?... ¡Ha-Haiku!... ¡No es lo que piensas!  
 **LZ- Espera, ¿no lo sabías, Haiku?  
** H- Lucy… ¿En qué momento hiciste algo tan bajo como leer sobre… unicornios?  
L- Lector… arruinaste el respeto que Haiku tiene en mí.  
 **LZ- ¡No sabía Lucy! ¡Lo siento!  
** L- Cuando invoque un hechizo sobre ti, no volverás a sentir nada más…  
 **LZ- ¡Lucy! ¡NOOOOOOO!  
** L- Mm… Ja… Ja… Ja… Ja…  
H- La broma funcionó, Lucy.  
 **LZ- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que pasa acá?  
** H- Sí sabía lo del secreto de Lucy, ella me lo contó. Fingí no saber para ver tu reacción, Lucy se dio cuenta de inmediato y me siguió el juego.  
L- y resultó mejor que las manifestaciones de un _poltergeist_.  
 **LZ- ¿Y por qué lo hicieron?  
** H- Te pasó por estar manifestando los secretos de los demás, desconsideradamente.  
L- Espero hayas aprendido la lección, Lector-Z.  
 **LZ- Sí, si... No lo volveré a hacer, chicas.  
** L- En cuanto a _Sergex_ , siempre es un agrado saber que nuestro trabajo te guste mucho. Con Haiku, haremos el máximo esfuerzo para mejorar día a día.

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **eltioRob95**

 **LZ- Graaacias.**

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **coven**

 **LZ- Gracias de nuevo. Sinceramente, sí le eche un vistazo a la recomendación…  
** L- Pero yo ya estaba trabajando en mi poema desde mucho antes. De todas maneras, de haberme inspirado en ello, lo diría abiertamente.  
H- Toda esa gente que menciona es verdaderamente talentosa.  
L- Es cierto que tener gente así en nuestras filas, lograría la lobreguez que tanto me gusta tener, sobre todo al creador de _Invasor_ _Zim_. Pero ese no es el objetivo de _The Loud House_. Lo que queremos mostrar es a una familia normal, viviendo aventuras normales, con sus virtudes y defectos.  
 **LZ- Sí, todo en ustedes es muy «normal», como dices.  
** L- Además, los chicos de nuestro staff hacen su mejor esfuerzo por crear un buen producto, limitados por factores como decisiones de los altos mandos del canal, por dar un ejemplo. Por cierto, el comic no es algo que me interese. La vez que lo hice fue para agradecer a Lincoln, porque hizo un enorme sacrificio por mí. Debía hacer algo más allá de lo acostumbrado para agradecerle y esa fue mi elección.  
 **LZ- Y de los** ** _youtubers_** **que cuentan historias, también los veré cuando pueda.**

 ** ** **—Ƶ—******

 **blackeman**

 **LZ- ¿Eres** ** _blakeman_** **?  
** L- Perfecto, están surgiendo los primeros efectos del hechizo _Infestissumam_ : la pérdida de identidad.  
 **LZ- ¿No se suponía que te sentías mal por hechizarlo?  
** L- Oh, claro, claro. Que pena el haberte llevado a esto, mis disculpas.  
 **LZ- Eh… bueno, como siempre, gracias por comentar en nuestra sección.  
** L- Esa pregunta… jamás me la he hecho. ¿En verdad soy tan única y diferente?  
 **LZ- Siento que ese término está muy sobreusado, Lucy. Pero, dejando de lado mi fanatismo por ustedes, me sincero al decirles que sí, las 2 son unos auténticos bichos raros.  
** L- ¡Oye!  
H- Creo tener la respuesta: la razón de ser tan diferentes a los demás, es porque actuamos de acuerdo a nuestros gustos y pensamientos.  
 **LZ- Espera… ¿eso es todo?  
** H- Así lo veo yo. Hacemos y decimos las cosas sin pensar en lo que los demás digan.  
L- Aunque eso nos ha significado la aislación social. Es un agrado que exista gente como nosotros, como quienes nos ayudan a conformar el club fúnebre de la escuela.

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **Don ocioso**

 **LZ- Gracias por comentar.  
** H- SCP… Nunca en la vida había escuchado de aquello, pero con Lucy lo hemos hablado. Es un concepto interesante que una comunidad alimente la existencia de una oscura organización, al grado de volverla una leyenda moderna de internet.  
L- Quisiéramos lograr algo parecido con nuestro club escolar: armar un aquelarre entre todos los miembros y convocar los poderes prohibidos por los siglos de los siglos. Solo faltaría una persona que se ofrezca como sacrificio, alguien como…  
[ _mirada perversa a Lector-Z_ ]  
 **LZ- …Oigan, ¿por qué me miran así?... ¡Oh, no! ¡Yo no me ofreceré para sus locuras!  
** H- Lector, ¿en verdad eres un verdadero fan de nosotras?  
 **LZ- ¡Claro que sí!  
** L- ¿Tanto como para hacer todo lo que te pidamos?  
 **LZ- Ah, ya vi donde quieren llegar… Chicas, aun no me desprecio lo suficiente como para matarme por mis ídolos, así que yo paso.**

 ** ** **—Ƶ—******

 **Unknown-usuary**

 **LZ- Muchas gracias por comentar y una nueva recomendación. De hecho, Haiku está anotando en una hoja en estos momentos.  
** H- Mentira, estoy escribiendo un nuevo haiku.  
 **LZ- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué dice?  
** H- Bueno, deberás esperar al siguiente _yomotsuhirasaka_.  
L- Al menos, también es una buena recomendación. Eso nos ayuda a conocer las cosas buenas que hay en el mundo, como dijo alguien… ya no recuerdo quien fue.  
 **LZ- Yo fui, Lucy. Gracias. Y me siento halagado porque mencionaras nuestro trabajo como** ** _poesía Loud_** **, si lo hubiese patentado, habría tenido ingresos hace mucho. ¿Por qué no me dejaste, Lucy?  
** L- ¿Y dejar que tu ego se inflara? No, gracias.  
 **LZ- Ok… Pero lo que agradezco de todo, es que el solo hecho de que quieran interactuar con ustedes, es porque creo que estoy haciendo las cosas bien.  
** H- ¿Solo tú, Lector-Z?  
 **LZ- Claro, el** ** _kayfabe_** **… Ustedes 2 están haciendo las cosas bien. Por eso, les doy mis más sinceras gracias.**

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 **Bien, es la hora de la hora. Con Lucy, habíamos discutido la posibilidad de difundir la poesía referente a Loud House. Le dije que no valía la pena hacerlo por la poca cantidad de poemas en internet y nuestra poca difusión, pero ella me insistió. Así que aquí estoy, para dedicar una recomendación a aquellos usuarios que creen poemas de la enorme familia de Royal Woods.**

 **Y qué mejor usuario para empezar que con** **Sam the Stormbringer** **. En su haber, ha creado un par de fics muy buenos al respecto, para conmemorar el Dia de los Muertos (el cual se celebra en México), a los que llama** ** _Ca-Loud-veras_** **. Además, ha colaborado con muy buenos poemas en las reviews de nuestra sección. Les recomiendo que vean su trabajo, no únicamente los indicados, ya que tiene buenas historias, algunas con buenos poemas en la narrativa.  
**


	30. Nuevo albergue (familia Casagrande)

L- Es verdad cuando digo que no conozco a la familia Casagrande realmente. De hecho, lo que sé de ellos es gracias a las anécdotas de Lori. Fue ella quien me insistió, hasta el hartazgo, un poema sobre ellos. Así que accedí, pero con la condición que me contara todo sobre ellos. Mi hermana mayor accedió en un instante y, en más de una hora de conversación, saqué las ideas más relevantes para crear algo representativo.

H- ¿Cómo le haces, Lucy?

L- Ya es una tradición, para mí, el escuchar esas «cosas de chicas» llenas de vida. Estar rodeada de tantas hermanas te provoca eso. Sobre los Casagrande, comparten muchas similitudes con nuestra familia, principalmente por ser una enorme familia y por crear caos constante en el interior del hogar. Asimilarme con ellos fue sencillo.

H- Y fue algo bueno que me contaras a mí de ellos, aunque difícilmente lograré satisfacer a nuestros visitantes con los epitafios. No podré hacerlos para todos.

L- Por cierto, ¿los mostrarás al final, como siempre?

H- No. El _yomotsuhirasaka_ será invocado en el momento indicado. La paciencia es lo importante.

L- De acuerdo, Haiku. Debo decir que, a pesar de todo lo dicho, es un honor rendir homenaje a los Casagrande. La verdadera razón por la que acepté, fue porque son la familia de 2 personas muy cercanas a nosotros. Si no lo saben, no se preocupen, ya sabrán quienes son. Mientras tanto, les dejo el siguiente poema:

 **Nuevo albergue**

Sin siquiera pensar, mi existencia cambió  
De un pequeño lugar y pequeña familia  
Exponencialmente todo se transformó  
Y un nuevo albergue cuidaría mi vida

Una anciana sortílega, un anciano empírico  
Un alma deseosa por crear recuerdos  
Ninfa que orna lo llano hasta volverlo idílico  
Y un sabio indagando nuevos descubrimientos

Un adolescente en el cuerpo de un niño  
Y un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente  
Fruto en desarrollo, mujer que da alivio  
Sabueso y ave forman raro ambiente

Mi círculo se mezcla con lo desconocido  
Conformando un híbrido que provoca temor  
Un futuro sin luz será lo recibido  
Mas confusa neblina abrazo con humor

Es éste mi destino

Tomaré este camino


	31. Bobby V2 (Bobby)

L- Bobby Santiago es el novio de mi hermana mayor, Lori. Es una persona muy amena y se nota muy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella. Incluso han mantenido la relación luego de que se fuera de _Royal Woods_ , y gracias a ellos, finalmente nos hemos reunido los Louds y los Casagrandes para el _día de acción de gracias_. Para conmemorar la ocasión, he desempolvado mi viejo libro de poesía y tome el poema que escribí hace tiempo para Bobby.

H- ¿Entonces habías escrito este poema antes?

L- Exacto. O mejor dicho, escribí muchos poemas cortos de Bobby antes. Necesitaba pedirle favores a Lori, generalmente era pedirle que me llevara en el _vanzilla_ a algunos lugares. Lo que hice ahora fue tomar algunos de esos poemas y compilarlos en uno solo. Lo adapté para el estilo de nuestra sección.

H- Quizá hubiese sido grandioso que hicieras un nuevo poema.

L- Es cierto, pero sentía que redundaría mucho en mis palabras. Le escribí tantos poemas improvisados para Lori, que no se me ocurrió algo totalmente nuevo. Creo que fue lo mejor. Así que es tiempo de presentar el poema dedicado a _bubu osito_.

H- ¿ _Bubu osito_?

L- Es… el apodo que Lori le puso.

 **Bobby (versión 2)**

Bobby

Creía que me asechabas  
Cuando los _brownies_ me dejabas

Bobby

Y te enfrenté con valor  
Y vi en ti, un noble señor

Bobby

Al conocer tu bello ser  
Supe que serías mi bebé

Bobby

Has hecho todo por mí  
Mi corazón te compartí

Bobby

En mi esclavo te convertiste  
Tu libertad me ofreciste

Bobby

A la distancia, yo seré  
Hoy y por siempre, tu bebé

Bobby  
Siempre te amaré  
Bobby.


	32. Jade (Ronnie Anne)

**Jade**

Me condena la inacción  
Debías ser mi otra mitad  
Tuve miedo que fuera cierto  
Hoy debo pagar mi dudar

Nuestros caminos se cruzaban  
Mis ojos veían la hiedra  
Adornando en tu sendero  
Sobre las afiladas piedras

Mas me incitaste a cruzar  
Me enseñaste a no temer  
Y en el final del camino  
Hallé lo que siempre deseé

En un bello bosque  
Un templo de jade  
Verdes monumentos  
Asombro me invade  
Por ser tú quien reina  
Tesoro invaluable

Fuiste mi princesa de jade  
Dotada de fina hermosura  
Más resistente que el acero  
Firme ante toda premura

No tomé la iniciativa  
Y ahora me arrepiento  
Indigno de ti me creía  
Y te esfumaste con el viento

Me condena la inacción  
Jamás descifré mi sentir  
Tuve miedo que fuera cierto  
Por mi error, debo sufrir

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

— _¿Ese es el poema que me dedicaste, Lincoln?_

En la casa Loud, concretamente en la habitación de Lincoln, este último tenía encendido su _notebook_ , con el cual estaba conectado mediante video chat con su gran amiga, Ronnie Anne. Por la lejanía de sus hogares, era la única forma de mantenerse en contacto. Además, junto al hermano de pelo blanco, estaba Lucy, quien asistió a la habitación por petición del primero, a recitar un poema como un presente para ella. Ya le había pedido hacer un texto para su amigo Clyde, el cual le agradó mucho. Por lo que le pidió de inmediato hacer otro para la chica Santiago.

Lo que no imaginaron, fue que Lucy enfocara ese poema en un contexto que rozaba lo romántico. Lo que su hermano esperaba era algo basado en una amistad, por lo que al no ser así, quedó con un sentimiento de nerviosismo, al igual que su amiga.

—¡Ronnie Anne, no es lo que piensas! —dijo un exaltado Lincoln, con su frente húmeda—. ¡Lucy! ¡¿Por qué escribiste algo así?!

—Es innegable —dijo Lucy—. Ustedes comparten algo más que una amistad… y no se pueden excusar con lo de la distancia. Si Lori y Bobby se mantienen como pareja a pesar de todo, ¿por qué ustedes no?

— _Lucy_ —dijo Ronnie Anne—, _no es posible lo que dices, porque hemos sido únicamente amigos desde el comienzo._

—El beso en el restaurante _Jean Juan_ no dice lo mismo.

Tanto Ronnie como Lincoln pusieron expresión de susto ante las palabras de la hermana tenebrosa.

—¿Fue Lori quien te contó, Lucy? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Cada detalle, querido hermano. Sabías bien que nuestra hermana nos lo diría a todas.

—Debí imaginarlo. Si hicimos... «eso»... fue para dejar contentos a Lori y Bobby.

—Sí, claro. Como sea, he cumplido mi propósito acá, Lincoln. Es hora de retirarme.

—De acuerdo, Lucy.

— _A pesar de todo_ —dijo Ronnie Anne, mostrando una leve sonrisa— _, fue un gran poema, amiga. Gracias._

Lucy hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta. Luego de unos segundos de risas incómodas, Lincoln y Ronnie continuaron con la conversación.

— _Vaya que Lucy es buena_ —dijo Ronnie Anne.

—Sí. Le pedí que hiciera un poema para Clyde y uno para ti, que bueno que te haya agradado.

— _Oye, Lincoln… Lo que tu hermana escribió… ¿Es lo que piensas tú de mí?_

Lincoln se sonrojó ante la pregunta, mientras veía a la chica de tez trigueña al otro lado de la pantalla, quien le miraba fijamente, demostrando un especial interés.

—Bueno… no niego que suelo extrañarte, sobre todo cuando pienso en las bromas que me hacías en la escuela…

Ronnie Anne dejó caer sus párpados y remarcó su sonrisa.

— _De acuerdo. Te veo luego, patético._

—Nos vemos, Ronnie Anne.

Ambos apagaron sus _notebooks_ y quedaron pensativos.

En la residencia Casagrande, Ronnie miró fijamente la pantalla apagada y dijo para sí misma:

—Yo también te extraño, Lincoln…

En tanto, en la casa Loud, Lincoln acarició su dispositivo electrónico, recordando a su amiga.

—Mi princesa de jade…

En tanto, fuera de la habitación del niño peliblanco, Lucy se mantuvo apoyada de espalda a la puerta, escuchando toda la conversación entre los 2 tortolitos, hasta que finalizaron. La niña tenebrosa mostro algo lo más parecido a una sonrisa, porque comprobó que entre ellos había algo más…


	33. Yomotsuhirasaka: Santiago

Rio nocturno  
Refleja las estrellas  
Más no las tiene

H- Con este humilde poema, traigo el _yomotsuhirasaka_ dedicado a la familia Santiago.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

El siguiente epitafio es para **Bobby** , el hermano mayor atento de la familia, que daría todo por sus seres queridos, incluso si tuviese que arriesgarse por ello.

Firmes raíces  
Del árbol que sostiene  
El frágil nido

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Ronnie Anne** se muestra como una chica muy ruda y difícil de tratar, alguien que molestaba constantemente a un alma masculina. Pero, por sobre todo, es mujer, una niña cariñosa con quienes tiene afecto y una potencial madre de convicciones firmes.

Blanco _graupel  
_ Sólido por afuera  
Suave por dentro

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Por último, aunque no haré mención de la familia Casagrande, si tomaré a uno de sus miembros: la madre de los hermanos Santiago. La señora **María** es una persona muy dedicada, gracias a su oficio de enfermera… por lo visto, es herencia familiar el cuidar de los demás.

Toma las flores  
Extrae su esencia  
Limpio elíxir  
Purifica el cuerpo  
Sana el espíritu


	34. ¿Culpable soy? (Lupa (OC))

**LZ- Hola a todos. Les parecerá raro que yo inicie la presentación de un poema, no es común que yo participe en alguno con Lucy y Haiku, pero me vi obligado a ello, porque la hermana de Lincoln tenía algo que contar sobre el personaje de esta ocasión.**

L- Cuando escuché por primera vez el nombre de Lupa y del _loudcest_ , no imaginé todo lo que representaba entre los fanáticos. Aunque quedé en shock, sentí que debía considerarla. Era necesario acabar con este ciclo y creo que un poema es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

H- Y vaya que te afectó, Lucy.

L- Ni lo menciones…

H- Entonces, Lector-Z, deberías contarnos lo que sabes de Lupa.

 **LZ- De acuerdo. Si no me equivoco, Lupa Loud es un personaje creado por el** ** _fandom_** **de** ** _Loud House_** **, se trata de la hija de Lucy y Lincoln…**

L- … _Suspiro_ …

 **LZ- … Eh… bueno, es una chica que se viste y peina de forma similar a la madre, pero con el cabello blanco, como su padre...**

L- … _Ay_ …

 **LZ- ... Habla con un tono de voz igual de apagado y monótono que ustedes 2, emite comentarios muy sarcásticos y pertenece a un grupo privilegiado al que se conoce como los** ** _hijos del pecado_** **.**

H- ¿ _Hijos del pecado_? ¿Es algo así como una organización secreta?

 **LZ- No tengo idea, Haiku. El punto es que el que escribió el poema a presentar fui yo. Lucy decía a cada momento que quería hacerlo, pero nunca se atrevía. Haiku tampoco quería involucrarse en ello…**

H- No quería que Lucy se enfadara conmigo.

 **LZ- …Y como me estaban hartando con su indecisión, me ofrecí a escribir el texto en mi estilo, claro que con ayuda de las niñas tenebrosas.**

L- Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, para pagar tu colaboración.

 **LZ- Bien. Es hora de presentar el poema. Como me es costumbre, espero lo disfruten:**

 **¿Culpable soy?**

¿Culpable soy?  
¿De ser un fruto prohibido  
De un árbol entre las cenizas  
Y de tronco torcido?

¿Culpable soy?  
¿Por no elegir mi destino?  
¿Por personificar un pecado  
En una cofradía que alaba lo indebido?

¿Culpable soy?  
¿Por no importar lo que piensen de mí?  
¿Por querer trascender a lo real?  
¿Por ser simplemente así?

Culpable soy

¿Qué importa la moral?  
En el tiempo, cada vez más diluida  
Hasta no significar nada  
Moral, otra de mis caídas

Me apunta tu dedo cínico  
Me culpa de nacer de la infamia  
De divinidades que imponen reglas  
Mas lo divino dio vida a tal lamia

Por más que trates de negarme  
Yo te seguiré atormentando  
Mientras otros acepten quien soy  
Me impondré a quienes me van contrariando

En mis años de soledad  
He aceptado la realidad

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 **LZ- Oigan, chicas... ahora que hicimos un poema sobre un OC, ¿no sería interesante que creáramos poesía acerca de los demás personajes? Como los demás** ** _hijos del pecado_** **, otros que también nacen del** ** _loudcest_** **, sus versiones en regla 63…**

L- Olvídalo…

H- Yo también declino, no sabría que escribir…

 **LZ-** ** _Meh_** **, no les puedo llevar la contra, aunque era buena idea…**

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Epitafio para Lupa Loud:

 _Anomalía_

 _Trébol de cuatro hojas_

 _Entre la hierba_

* * *

 **Aprovecho de despedirme por el momento, porque me tomaré unas largas vacaciones a partir de enero. Así que, desde ya, les deseo felices fiestas y hasta pronto.**


	35. Respuestas a reviews (IX)(Temp 2019)

_En el Rincón de la Melancolía—_

 **LZ- ¡He vuelto de mis vacaciones!… Ah… Tal como lo recuerdo: el mismo oscuro y espeluznante rincón de antes. Pareciera que no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. Voy a llamar a las chicas mientras prendo la luz…  
** [ _Luz encendida_ ]  
L- No te molestes…  
 **LZ- ¡AAAAAAHH! ¡Lucy!  
** H- Te tardaste…  
 **LZ- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!...** [ _caída_ ] **¡Haiku!... Ay, mi espalda…  
** L- Supongo que descansaste en tus vacaciones.  
 **LZ- Podría decirse, aunque usé algunos días para realizar pololos varios.  
** H- ¿Que hiciste qué?  
 **LZ- Ah, disculpen, dije un chilenismo… quise decir que hice trabajos temporales para ganar algunas monedas.  
** L- Ya, veo. Por nuestra parte, hemos hecho nuevos poemas y tenemos algunas ideas en mente.  
 **LZ- Excelente. Comencemos lo que sería… ¿una nueva temporada, supongo…? del** ** _Rincón de la Melancolía_** **. Y como ya se nos hizo una tradición, responderemos los comentarios pendientes del año pasado. Así que espero lo disfruten.  
** H- ¿A qué viene tu frase de presentación aquí?  
 **LZ- Por favor, me estoy dando un lujo. No molesten.**

 **—Ƶ—**

 **Sergex**

 **LZ- No tengo más que decir. Estoy muy agradecido que hayas leído los poemas. Tomo en cuenta si hacemos lo correcto o no sobre la forma en como la componemos, tratando de mejorar cada vez más.  
** L- Y oye, no es necesario que te disculpes sobre los conceptos del fandom. Fui yo la que se tomaba muy en serio aquello y provoqué que Haiku y Lector se metieran en un asunto que no les preocupaba en lo absoluto. El solo pensar en mi familia haciendo… esas cosas, me producía un poco de repulsión.  
H- Que bueno que hayas reflexionado sobre lo que hablamos esa tarde en ese local de comida.  
L- Ah, cierto. Gracias por invitarnos a comer, Lector-Z. El espectáculo de poesía no nos decepcionó para nada.  
 **LZ- No hay de qué… Ah, debo explicar lo que me hablan las chicas: luego de publicar el último poema, les mencione que me debían una. Y como estaban dispuestas a devolverme el favor, recordé que en un local que suelo concurrir, estaría presente Walter Contreras (el de** ** _La Carpa del Diablo_** **, a quien siempre menciono en esta sección). Como lo haría durante la tarde, invité a las chicas tenebrosas al local. Se veían reacias de entrar a un ambiente que no fuera negro y tenebroso, pero les dije que se mezclaban perfectamente en el ambiente. Estaba repleto de gente entre punk y que usaban poleras metaleras (incluido yo).  
** L- Ese ambiente era más apropiado para mi hermana Luna.  
H- Pero de todas formas fue divertido.  
 **LZ- Sí. Fue un gusto para mí que 3 de mis personas favoritas estuviesen conmigo esa noche. Si bien, ni Lucy ni Haiku se rieron de la comedia de Walter, ya sabía que eso ocurriría, por lo menos sí les gustó su poesía. Yo seguí riéndome y disfrutando de la genialidad de ese hombre. No me olvidaré de esa noche… y menos de lo caro que me resultó invitar a estas chicas.  
** H- Convengamos que tu presupuesto esa noche tampoco fue mucho.  
L- Sí invitas gente, deberías tener más dinero para gastar.  
 **LZ- Gracias, lo tendré en mente…**

 **—Ƶ—**

 **eltioRob95**

 **LZ- Graaacias… de nuevo. Pero seré sincero y creo haberlo dicho antes: me gusta apegarme lo más posible al canon, por lo que tiendo a descartar los shippings no oficiales.  
** L- Pero en algo yo te apoyo: a mí y mis hermanas nos hubiera gustado que Lincoln concretara una relación abierta con Ronnie Anne. Lori nos dijo que hasta antes que Ronnie se mudara, habían mantenido su amorío en secreto. Ahora, con la distancia, ya no es seguro si seguirán juntos.  
 **LZ- Lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar que el posible** ** _spin off_** **de Ronnie Anne tenga buena recepción. Digo, para que valga la pena el haber separado a ambos.  
** H- Mencionó a Rocky, Lucy.  
L- Sí, ser una figura pública me es muy difícil. Me cuesta mantener mi privacidad, pero con el tiempo ya no se siente molesto.  
 **LZ- En tanto, te doy gracias por el comentario dejado en el aviso de los agradecimientos, el cual ya borré. Estaré al tanto del fic que mencionas… y de tu OC Rob.**

 **—Ƶ—**

 **J0nas Nagera**

 **LZ- Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, nuestro humilde** ** _Rinconcito de la Melancolía_** **tiene disponibilidad 24/7. Así que puedes verlo cuando gustes.  
** L- Sobre lo del fandom, el asunto en cómo los fans llevan sus gustos fue algo que no me agradó. No obstante, al terminar el año pasado, nos juntamos en el local que acabo de mencionar, en donde Haiku y Lector me convencieron de dejar que expresen sus gustos como lo deseen, sin mostrar molestias.  
H- Yo sé perfectamente de la libertad de internet. Cada quien hace lo que desee y nadie puede interponerse a lo contrario. Esa es la forma en como demuestran su admiración, Lucy.  
 **LZ- Recuerdo haberte dicho que nos centremos solo en nuestro trabajo, porque no vale la pena comportarnos como SJW. Aunque hubieses hecho algún tipo de cambio en el fandom, no valdría la pena, porque es solo 1 entre cientos de miles de fandoms, que funcionan exactamente igual. Lo que nos queda es conformarnos y crear contenido para el 30% o menos del público general, así te sentirás bien contigo, Lucy.  
** L- Cierto. Y por eso, el poema que hicimos los 3 en conjunto fue la forma de terminar con ello y hacer uno nuevo no tendría caso. Es la hora de un nuevo inicio.  
H- Es hora de dar comienzo a un nuevo aquelarre, leyendo los hechizos de Manuscrito DiSamael mientras hacemos sacrificios y publicamos nuestra poesía.  
 **LZ- Bien dicho, chicas… espera, ¡¿qué?!**


	36. Corrupto corazón (Flip)

L- Flip…

H- Es de esas personas que tienen el corazón negro, pero no de la forma en como lo tenemos nosotras.

L- Mientras la melancolía y el dolor definen nuestros sentimientos, a Flip lo cubre un manto de ambición desmedida y deshonestidad. Es sabido en toda la ciudad que es un ladrón de tomo y lomo.

H- Me cuesta decirlo, pero ese hombre es tan hábil en lo que hace, que pudo estafar incluso al destino mismo. Si bien es mal catalogado por su pasado, su negocio de _Flipees_ es un rotundo éxito. Es difícil negar para muchos, pero en el fondo, es un genio de los negocios.

L- La idea no es elogiarlo, sino recalcar su negro espíritu. El siguiente poema es nuestro malestar hacia su corrupto corazón:

 **Corrupto Corazón**

Embustero, charlatán, sinvergüenza, ladrón -  
Palabras que suelo escuchar cuando  
definen tu ausencia de honor

No eres serenidad, no eres bondad -  
No eres altruismo y _ergo  
_ en ti, no confío mi verdad

Tus adulterios no traían malicia -  
Ejemplo a seguir en un mundo que  
a cada hora del día, desquicia

Robabas a los ricos y se lo  
dabas a los pobres - lo profano  
se excusa en causas nobles

El crudo paso del tiempo diluye los  
motivos - Olvida los errores,  
marchita a los vivos

Ya no respiras nobleza, sino  
sucio placer – Te unificaste con la  
negra cadena, difícil de romper.

Ciclo sin fin para un  
corrupto corazón – Una vez degustado  
el inmundo sabor - Vendrán solo  
angustia y dolor.


	37. Otro día (Maggie)

L- Luan me contó una historia muy llamativa sobre uno de sus shows.

H- La historia de una cumpleañera, la tal Maggie…

L- La fiesta en la que estuvo era una especie de paraíso lúgubre para gente como nosotras: todos amantes de la oscuridad, soportando la angustia de la vida. Parecía el mejor sitio, hasta la llegada de Lincoln…

H- El pobre creyó que haciendo cualquier cosa, sacaría aplausos. Pero no pudo con gente tan difícil de complacer. Su error fue no conocer a su público objetivo, como suele hacer cierta persona acá…

 **LZ-… Oigan, ¿Por qué me miran tan fijamente?**

L- Pero llegó Luan a rescatar esa alma en desgracia. Se dio cuenta de lo que necesitaban, lo cual terminó por armar un nuevo show y remontarlo hasta el éxito.

H- Esa Maggie se ve muy parecida a nosotras, si fuese de nuestra escuela, la habríamos invitado a ser parte del club fúnebre.

L- Tal vez. Puede que en un futuro la conozcamos, mientras tanto, mostraré el siguiente poema:

 **Otro día**

Hoy es como cualquier otro día  
Mi mamá dice que es especial  
Es el día de mi nacimiento  
Más no distingo que va a cambiar

La turba caminando a la nada  
mi odio no va a desvanecer  
Mi mamá insiste en que vaya  
Hacia tan insípido deber

Aún con amigos que me imitan  
No puedo evitar el dolor  
En el escenario, un payaso  
Aburrido y perdedor

Solo le di lo que merecía  
Y huyó como una sucia rata  
Cuando todo estaba en la ruina  
Blanco y negro tiñeron la errata

Un par de mimos apareció  
Mostrando su misterioso arte  
Me intrigaban y seducían  
Bajo su poder intimidante

Los mimos me abrieron la puerta  
Creí que nadie más me entendía  
Hay almas vagando en las afuera  
Carentes de burda alegría

Hoy es como cualquier otro día  
Más el ayer dio una lección  
Hay más de uno en esta vida  
Sintiendo mi desesperación.


	38. Hermanos de la destrucción (Hank-Hawk)

L- A estas alturas, ya saben que el _Halloween_ es mi fiesta favorita.

H- Y también la mía, así como la de nuestros compañeros del club de enterradores.

L- Pero hubo un año en que un verdadero terror se manifestó, amenazando con convertir la celebración en un desastre.

H- Ese terror se representó en 2 almas vivas: Hank y Hawk. Averigüé sus nombres luego de aquella vez.

L- Esos bravucones aparecieron de la nada en Royal Woods, llevando una plaga de destrucción y amargura. Justamente ese año, organicé un evento para la gente que salía de noche, pero cuando llegaron, espantaron a mi público y me sumergí en la decepción... _Suspiro_ …

H- Más sin embargo, ayudaste a traer al _Halloween_ de vuelta a su máxima expresión, Lucy.

L- Por supuesto. Lincoln recurrió a su capacidad de planificar para detener a esos tipos y habló con nosotros, con su familia. Cuando llegaron, cayeron en nuestra trampa, quedaron tan afectados que huyeron y su reinado de terror desapareció. Las personas volvieron a salir y el festival de los espíritus se alzó en la gloria esa noche.

H- Algo que agradecimos todos. Por tanto, tu siguiente poema está basado en esos chicos.

L- Así es. A pesar de todo, debo asumir que llevaron el espíritu original al llevar miedo a los corazones. Por ello, compartiré mi nuevo texto con ustedes:

 **Hermanos de la destrucción**

Somos los verdugos del lugar  
Los hermanos de la destrucción  
Somos un ejército de dos  
Somos terror en todo rincón

Tan iguales y tan diferentes  
Nos dañamos el uno al otro  
Pero, con intereses comunes  
Confabulamos con nuestros logros

Desde el norte hasta el sur  
Cazamos a nuestros adversarios  
Desde el oriente hasta el poniente  
Gobernamos, de ser necesario

Luchar contra uno de nosotros  
Resulta en muerte inmediata  
Luchar contra ambos al mismo tiempo  
El apocalipsis se desata

«Invicto» es nuestra definición  
No hay rival digno de vencer  
Solo una facción numerosa  
Puede embestir nuestro poder

Somos los reyes del inframundo  
Los hermanos de la destrucción  
Subyugamos todos los ejércitos  
A los débiles, no hay perdón


	39. Respuestas a reviews (X)

**LZ- Oigan, explíquenme de nuevo. ¿Por qué respondemos reviews ahora? ¿No se supone que Haiku debe publicar sus…** ** _haikus_** **… primero?  
** H- ¿Lo olvidaste? Ya te lo diremos de nuevo. En tanto, el _Yomotsuhirasaka_ volverá muy pronto.  
L- Por ahora, creemos que esta vez debemos adelantar nuestras respuestas para nuestros propósitos.  
 **LZ- Bien, bien… Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a los reviews dejados en** ** _Corrupto Corazón_** **,** ** _Otro Día_** **y** ** _Hermanos de la Destrucción_** **.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **J0nas Naguera**

 **LZ- Gracias nuevamente. No busco que lo lean de un tirón, pero el** ** _Rincón de la Melancolía_** **tiene la gracia de que es muy sencillo de retomar, porque no es tan denso en las palabras. La poesía es el fuerte la sección, no obstante, con todo lo demás le da cierto valor agregado.  
** L- Vaya, no había tomado en cuenta la evolución que hemos tenido como sección.  
 **LZ- Y pensar que iba a dejarte todo el trabajo poético, Lucy, mientras que solo yo respondería. Si no hubiese sido por los usuarios que tomaron la iniciativa de preguntarte, no sabríamos que seriamos ahora.  
** H- Es lo divertido del destino: No sabes si creer que tienes un camino definido o si puedes crearlo. En lo personal, creo que estamos destinados, pero que con las artes de predicción, podríamos cambiarlo.  
 **LZ- Eh… ¿Es algo así como lo que dice el Doc de** ** _Volver Al Futuro_** **?  
** H- Sí… si lo quieres ver de esa forma.  
L- También agradezco tu participación, Haiku. Has ayudado mucho a buscar una estructura adecuada a los epitafios. Antes de tu llegada, trataba de definirle un estilo, pero no lo lograba. No estaba satisfecha con lo que hacía y cuando me ayudaste, encontramos la forma perfecta: un _haiku_.  
H- Gracias por todo, Lucy. Pero ahora que estamos en lo de progresar, probaré con otras formas de poesía oriental, espero lograr un buen resultado.  
 **LZ- Por último, no deberías frenarte en escribir poesía,** ** _Nagera_** **. La mejor forma de hacerlo es aventurándote, de la misma forma que uno escribe historias por primera vez. Por ejemplo, mis primeros poemas personales, junto con los primeros de este rincón, no los considero exactamente de gran calidad. Pero les tengo mucho aprecio, justamente por ser los primeros y con los cuales me he basado para mejorar.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sergex**

 **LZ- Agradecido como siempre de tus reviews.  
** L- Y considero cierto sobre Maggie. Se ve que es muy parecida a nosotras y calzó perfectamente con nuestro ambiente oscuro.  
H- Sería bueno que la conociésemos. Un nuevo miembro en nuestro club fúnebre sería lo mejor, sobre todo ahora que ha estancado la incorporación de miembros este año.  
L- Me parece que se debe a la falta de nuevos episodios de nuestra serie.  
H- ¿Tú lo crees, Lucy?... Ya que lo mencionas, ¿Sabes cuándo la productora hará una nueva temporada?  
L- Dicen que este año. Quizás han demorado porque los de arriba desean hacer un mega especial con los Casagrande, la familia de Ronnie Anne.  
H- Ya veo.  
 **LZ- ¿Mega especial? ¿Lo hacen para hacer propaganda al** ** _spin off_** **de Ronnie Anne?  
** L- Así es, Lector. Serán varios episodios que cubrirán la historia.  
 **LZ- Ay, solo espero que no cometan errores en el camino… O más bien, espero con ansias un nuevo capítulo de** ** _Loud House_** **.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **eltioRob95**

 **LZ- Gracias por tu review y también espero que se produzca una cuarta temporada.  
** L- Y yo. Sino no sabría qué hacer con mi familia a futuro… Aunque por otro lado, por fin recuperaría la privacidad que tenía antes del programa.  
H- El hombre de la limusina, ¿No es aquel al que tú y tu familia llenaron de mostaza hace tiempo, como me dijiste una vez, Lucy?  
L- Es él, lo había olvidado por completo. Estoy agradecida de la sugerencia, la incluiremos en el listado de pendientes, pero como siempre, pedimos paciencia.  
 **LZ- Y antes que se me olvide, gracias por los saludos. Ya he dicho que aprecio los reviews dejados, por lo que me tomo el tiempo necesario para responder, así que yo soy el que está agradecido.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Guest**

 **LZ- Gracias por comentar. ¿Saben? Hay una curiosidad con este usuario.  
** L- ¿Curiosidad? ¿Y qué sería?  
 **LZ- Que desde el inicio de nuestra sección, es la primera vez que un Guest nos hace un review.  
** H- Yo que sepa, eso no es cierto.  
L- Lector, ¿no recuerdas a usuarios como _Coven_ o _guestdom_? También son Guest.  
 **LZ- Ups, disculpen, debí explicarme mejor… Quise decir que es el primer usuario que no se pone un seudónimo como tal para comentar aquí.  
** L- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…  
H- Pero también podría tratarse de un usuario habitual, que por alguna razón, no se nombró como suele hacer…  
 **LZ- Haiku, no arruines este glorioso momento, será un precedente para nuestras estadísticas.  
** L- ¿Precedente?  
H- ¿Estadísticas?

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 **Prometí el año pasado hacer menciones honrosas a usuarios del fandom, que se aventurara con la poesía. Pero en la anterior sección de respuestas lo pasé por alto, así que me disculpo.**

 **Dicho esto, el siguiente usuario a destacar es a** **Smart Kira** **, un usuario de habla inglesa, muy prolífico y que varias de sus publicaciones son poemas de varias series. Entre aquellos, sacó unos cuantos de** ** _Loud House_** **, los cuales son interesantes de leer.**


	40. Yomotsuhirasaka: villanos y esclava

Sol de verano  
Colonia de hormigas  
Lupa en mano

H- Es tiempo que el _Yomotsuhirasaka_ haga acto de presencia, esta vez para honrar a los últimos en ser mencionados.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Los malvados **Hank** y **Hawk** , los forasteros vinieron a la ciudad a dejar un desastre como nunca antes, y estuvieron a punto de lograrlo, de no ser por almas valientes que se pararon en frente y los confrontaron.

Desde el cielo  
Asoman sol y luna  
Eclipse solar

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Flip** es la expresión misma del cinismo. A veces es un bandido, a veces es un implacable mercader y, aunque me cueste decirlo, a veces es un contribuyente en causas justas. Pero lo último no reduce sus malas prácticas.

Andante zorro  
Entre el seco pasto  
Lleva un premio  
Huevo en su hocico  
Mientras llora un ave

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Para finalizar, mencionaré a un alma en desgracia, esclavizada en la prisión cegadora que algunos llaman «vida». **Maggie** se obliga a sí misma a mostrar un sentimiento que en realidad no posee, para que otros crean lo contrario y la dejen de molestar.

La mariposa  
Sobre la fresca hierba  
Entra al frasco  
La tapa es cerrada  
Vuela con desespero


	41. Mini-poemas

H- ¿Estás lista, Lucy?

L- Por completo… Durante nuestra ausencia en internet, hemos pensado en una nueva forma de mostrar nuestra poesía. Mientras adelantábamos nuestros poemas tradicionales, Haiku me propuso una gran idea.

H- Investigué sobre poesía de otras partes y vi formas muy interesantes de experimentar.

L- Es Haiku la que desea más poner en práctica estos textos, pero también me determiné en probar algo nuevo. Fue ahí que pensamos en los « _mini-poemas_ », los cuales usaremos para mencionar a ciertas personas que pasan desapercibidas… Y también poner en marcha algunas ideas recibidas.

H- En nuestro nuevo espacio de _mini-poemas_ , Lucy y yo mostraremos 2 poemas cada una, Lucy usará décimas y yo, _chokas_ de entre 9 a 11 versos.

L- Ahora que dejamos todo claro, comencemos con nuestros poemas.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

L- Suelo estar en desacuerdo con mi hermana Lisa, generalmente por tema de ideologías, porque ella defiende su ciencia y yo, mi espiritismo. No obstante, hubo una vez en que nuestra discusión llegó a la poesía. Ella decía que un poema real era una combinación estricta de métrica, duración y palabras poco usadas en el diccionario, que contengan rimas y adquieran un significado definido. Yo le dije que nada de eso era relevante, si no sentía que las palabras saliesen de su corazón. Ella, tan obstinada en sus ideas, quiso probar su visión trayendo a **Amibot** , el que armó para otra función, pero que reprogramó para recitar poesía. Pobre de mi hermana, al ver el resultado de sus palabras tan vacías, ni a ella le gustó. Apagó el robot y se fue sin decir nada, pasaron horas para que volviera a disculparse conmigo.

Lo que se me ocurrió después fue tomar los versos del robot que recordé y creé este pequeño poema, esperando a tratar de darle algo de sentimiento:

Humanidad limitada  
Por el vocablo «moral»  
Un ilógico pensar  
La sociedad condenada  
Seguir misión proyectada  
Velar por quien me creó  
Aminorar lo peor  
Del arcaico raciocinio  
Prescindir de necios vicios  
Por un largo plazo mejor

 **—** **Ƶ—**

H- Luna Loud, en su intento por tener fama como cantautora, cambió su imagen, cambió su estilo musical… simplemente cambió su propia esencia. No era ella, era otra persona, una persona completamente distinta, a quien la gente del escenario llamó **Lulú**. Era una chica cuyo estilo musical era el pop comercial, que no le importaba dejar de lado sus principios ni su dignidad, con tal de obtener la fama y el dinero fácil. Estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo más bajo para ir a la cima, pero Luna obtuvo fuerzas para luchar contra esa entidad y pudo vencerla, recuperando a su antiguo ser.

He olvidado  
No recuerdo mi nombre  
Ni mis valores  
Ni mi piel, ni mi rostro  
Miro al río  
No soy a quien refleja  
Sin verlo antes  
Me he desfigurado  
Mi alma he de limpiar

 **—** **Ƶ—**

L- Hubo un momento en que mis gustos se desviaron. De un momento a otro, sentí un repentino estímulo por los **Ponys** y **Unicornios**. Me dio curiosidad por probar algo prohibido y solía mirarlos a solas, porque mi familia no los ven con buenos ojos. Eso me causó problemas al intentar ocultarlo y culpé a otros por mi placer culpable. Lincoln me ayudó a superar esa situación y ahora ya no me siento atraída. Fue solo una etapa.

Mi poema lo sugirió _J0nas Nagera_ el año pasado y si no lo hice en su momento, fue porque tenía un largo listado por terminar (y por la vergüenza… _Suspiro_ …).

Incandescentes colores  
Azucarados sabores  
Con su cuerno cristalino  
Mancha mi negro destino  
Galopando al arcoíris  
Omitiendo toda crisis  
En luz enceguecedora  
De fantasías traidoras  
Que niegan el mal interno  
Merecen ir al averno

 **—** **Ƶ—**

H- Para terminar, la casa de los Loud recibió a una criatura que salió de los más oscuros rincones de su ático. La muñeca **Rousey** era una pertenencia de su bisabuela que pasó a manos de Lucy, pero que su hermana Lola usurpó de manera ruin. La muñeca le hizo pagar su crimen atormentándola con el sentimiento de culpa, apareciendo frente a ella cuando creía se había desecho de ella. Es una criatura de ultratumba… y hubiese sido mejor si no nos hubiésemos enterado qué pasó en realidad. La mística en ella se habría mantenido…

Como madera  
Se pretende inerte  
En movimiento  
Tras su mejor amiga  
Aunque camine  
Hasta el horizonte  
Por una deuda  
De nocivo delito  
Al asecho por siempre


	42. Respuestas a reviews (XI)

**LZ- Ahora, nuevamente dejaremos un espacio para responder los reviews dejados, tanto en la sección de epitafios, como en los mini-poemas:**

 **Sergex** **:**

 **LZ- Como siempre, gracias por todo. ¿Algo más que decir, chicas?  
** L- Por mi parte, agradezco mucho el apoyo continuo.  
H- Y yo también.  
 **LZ-** ** _Bakán_** **. Todo apoyo nos da más motivación para continuar, y ahora que es feriado en mi país, puedo descansar del trabajo y aprovechar de retribuir como pueda.  
** L- A propósito, ¿en qué trabajas tú, Lector-Z?  
 **LZ- Bueno… Digamos que hago de todo un poco. Si hay algún pololo con grandes ganancias, lo tomo como sea.  
** H- ¿De verdad? Ahora que surgió la pregunta, sueles vestir como un vagabundo… sin ofender. Pero he visto que manejas mucho dinero en las manos. ¿En serio solo te dedicas a trabajos temporales?  
L- ¿O tus negocios podrían considerarse… no sé… ilegales?  
 **LZ- Eh... Chicas, eso es lo de menos. Lo importante ahora es contestar el siguiente comentario.**

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **Coven :**

 **LZ- Gracias, es bueno verte de nueva cuenta por acá.  
** H- Y sobre la pregunta…  
 **LZ- ¡** ** _Pearl Jam_** **! ¡Es una de mis bandas favoritas…!  
** L- ¡Alto, Lector-Z!  
 **LZ- Ah… ¿Qué?  
** L- No te dejarás llevar por tu fanatismo otra vez. Esa pregunta la responderemos entre todos.  
 **LZ- Eh… Está bien, lo siento de nuevo.  
** L- Muy bien. Ahora… em… Lo admito, no conozco nada de la banda.  
H- Y yo tampoco.  
 **LZ- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es que no conocen a** ** _Pearl Jam_** **?!... Espérennos unos minutos, gente que nos lee, arreglaré esto. Veremos el video y las chicas oscuras sabrán lo que se han perdido por tanto tiempo.  
** H- Lector, no lo tomes a mal…  
L- Dudo que eso suceda.  
 **LZ- Pondré esa canción en mi** ** _Nokia_** **, lo verán y les gustará.  
** L- ¿Qué es un _Nokia_?…  
[ _5 minutos después…_ ]  
L- _Pearl Jam_ es una de mis bandas favoritas.  
H- También la mía.  
 **LZ- Y me alegro de eso. Ahora sí podemos responder la pregunta.  
** L- Por lo visto, lo que se canta y muestra es una obvia muestra de la maldad humana.  
H- Una condición que se ha mantenido desde el inicio del tiempo.  
 **LZ- Y una mujer de negro lo celebra. Sería la portadora de los deseos malignos… o tal vez, la representación de los mismos.  
** L-Una representación… una que subsiste gracias a ese instinto que tenemos por defecto como seres humanos.  
H- Esa naturaleza no desaparecerá, sino que se mantendrá hasta el inevitable final.  
 **LZ- Y será nuestra propia maldad interna, la que nos lleve a la autodestrucción… Bien, creo que hemos analizado lo suficiente, así que vamos con el siguiente review.**

 ** ** **—Ƶ—******

 **eltioRob95** **:**

 **LZ- Gracias de nuevo y sí, es hermoso.  
** H- Es una sorpresa que describan mi poesía así. Te incluyo igualmente, Lector.  
 **LZ- Em, yo me refería a Calamardo…  
** H- Eh… Ok, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…  
 **LZ- ¡Es broma, Haiku! ¡Claro que me maravillo con lo que hacen ustedes! ¡Saben lo** ** _fanboy_** **que soy!  
** H- Ja… Me hiciste caer… Mis respetos.  
L- Para ser un fan acérrimo, te muestras muy prudente al hablar.  
 **LZ- Bueno… suelen ser arrebatos temporales, como cuando los usuarios preguntan por cosas que, por coincidencia, me gustan mucho. Además, hay que dar una buena impresión, en caso de que nadie lo haya notado.  
** L- Sí, claro. En el comentario anterior, no fuiste tan sutil como imaginas.  
 **LZ- Esperen, ¿se dieron cuenta?  
** L- Ja… ja… ja…

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **J0nas Nagera** **:**

 **LZ- Gracias nuevamente y es bueno saber que te hayan gustado los aportes de Haiku.  
** H- Me alegra que el _Yomotsuhirasaka_ haya sido bien recibido. El reunir los epitafios en un capítulo le otorga un aura oscura muy especial, como si los guiara por la entrada al inframundo.  
L- Muy acertado. Hemos pensado en contactar a Maggie, tener a una nueva chica lúgubre en nuestra sección, haría más variado el contenido. Pero tenemos un problema…  
 **LZ- No sabemos si escribe poesía también, ni siquiera sabemos si le gusta.  
** H- Debe haber una forma en el caso de que no sea así. Esperemos encontrarla en algún momento.  
 **LZ- Bueno, ustedes 2 verán. En tanto, es una buena pregunta respecto a tus cosas de ponys, Lucy. ¿Qué harás finalmente con todo ello?  
** L- Eh… Oye, Lector, ¿El que está allá no es un famoso guitarrista de rock?  
 **LZ- ¡¿DÓNDE?!** [ _se aleja_ ]  
H- Lucy, yo sé que no te vas a deshacer de tus cosas. Entiendo lo que es tener un placer culpable.  
L- Haiku…  
H- Tal vez deberías decirle a Lector la verdad y no evadir la pregunta, será más fácil desviar la atención del tema.  
L- Es que aún me siento avergonzada… Ahí viene.  
 **LZ-** [ _regresa_ ] **Qué gratificante es hablar con un guitarrista tan admirado, como lo es John Petrucci.  
** L- ¿Sí era un guitarrista?... Em, por supuesto que sí era un guitarrista.  
 **LZ- Gracias por avisarme… Claro, debías responder la pregunta.  
** L- Sobre ello, los conservaré… porque… se los regalé a Lily.  
 **LZ- ¿A Lily?  
** L- Si  
 **LZ- Es entendible. Es una bebé después de todo.  
** H- Lucy… ah, olvídalo.  
L- Lo siento… Por último, antes de mostrar nuestra poesía, se la presentamos a mi familia. Son nuestros lectores beta, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lisa fue la primera en escuchar el poema de Amibot, se conmovió y me dijo que le sorprendía no ver rencor en mí, luego de nuestra discusión. Lo mejor de todo es que prendió de nuevo al robot y éste me dijo «En representación de mi creadora, pido disculpas por las molestias y gracias».  
H- Lo mismo con Luna. Quedó atónita cuando escuchó mi poema la primera vez, pero a los segundos, me sonrió e, incluso, me ayudó a hacer unas pequeñas correcciones, para impregnar un toque de su parte.

 ** **—Ƶ—****

 **unknown-usuary** **:**

 **LZ- Gracias por verte de nuevo aquí, y no te preocupes por ello. En cuanto a quién mencionas, no lo conozco para nada.  
** H- Bukowki… Bukowski… Lucy, recuerdo que en una clase del club de escritores lo mencionaron.  
L- Ahora que lo dices, Haiku, tienes razón. Mamá habló en una forma muy superficial acerca de dicho autor.  
 **LZ- ¿Tu madre lo dijo, Lucy?  
** L- Sí. Ella suele dictar clases en el club de escritura de nuestra escuela.  
 **LZ- ¿En verdad?  
** H- Sí, Lector-Z. Yo también voy a ese club y debo decir que la señora Loud es muy hábil en su materia.  
 **LZ- Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? ¿Pero qué les dijo acerca del hombre que mencionan?  
** L- Haciendo memoria, Bukowski fue un escritor de novelas y poemas. Era un promotor de un movimiento literario, llamado _realismo sucio_.  
 **LZ- ¿** ** _Realismo sucio_** **?  
** H- Dijo que era un concepto caracterizado por ser muy simple y directo en la narrativa, nada de adornos, muy parco en palabras. Es como una conversación cualquiera, si lo vemos de alguna forma.  
L- Ahora a que lo pienso, su estilo poético se parece mucho al que ocupa el poeta que admiras, al que nos llevaste a ver hace tiempo.  
 **LZ- ¿A Walter Contreras?... Entonces, de ser así, me daré un tiempo para ver su obra. Gracias por la recomendación.**


	43. Curioso vigilante (Sr Grouse)

L- ¿Han sentido alguna vez que se sienten observados? En mi caso, es todo el tiempo.

H- Pero no te refieres a un fantasma, ¿o sí?

L- Desearía que lo fuera. Tengo la mala suerte de convivir con un vecino, que suele observar todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

H- ¿El señor Grouse?

L- Exacto, es un verdadero «señor quejón». Es un desafío encontrarlo con una sonrisa en la cara. No sería tan molesto aquello, tomando en cuenta que nosotras tampoco tenemos razón de sonreír, si no fuese porque tiene la tendencia de gritar comentarios sarcásticos, cada vez que encuentra algo malo en nosotros.

H- Sin ofender, supongo que eso se debe a la edad de una persona solitaria.

L- ¿Quién sabe? Al menos no es una persona que solo se encierra en su casa a observar: tiene hábitos muy raros, como pescar o sembrar su huerto en la noche. Pero cuando lo hace, un escalofrío suele abrigarme porque no sé qué defecto nos encontrará… y por eso, merece una dedicatoria:

 **Curioso vigilante**

En la cima de la torre  
Un curioso vigilante  
Venido de otra era  
Hasta presente instante

Cara de lo más huraña  
Actitud de lo más torva  
Por contrición del pasado  
A otros, siempre estorba

Lo ha presenciado todo  
Lo que nadie creería  
Lo normal y lo extraño  
Que rara ver pasaría

Envidioso de los otros  
Por vivir mejor fortuna  
Al pasado volvería  
Por escena oportuna

Más, crucial es alejarse  
Al hallar a raro ser  
Extravagante tributo  
Manjares, has de traer

Hasta pasada la noche  
Un curioso vigilante  
Evocando sus estímulos  
Hasta el día entrante


	44. Superior (Carol)

L- Mi hermana Lori vivió mucho tiempo con un trauma.

H- Existió una fuerte rival para ella, una persona a la que veía como una versión suya, pero mejor en todos los aspectos.

L- Carol Pingrey es su nombre. Ella la ha superado en muchas formas: concursos de baile, golf, simpatía, etc.

H- Eso le afectaba moralmente, pero no se frenó. Siempre se mantuvo con la frente en alto, poniendo un mayor esfuerzo de su parte.

L- Irónicamente, todo terminó en una inusual amistad. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente y confesaron sus verdades, Lori descubrió que Carol pasaba por el mismo trauma. También desesperaba por mantenerse superior a mi hermana, porque se sentía inferior.

H- Fue ahí que se dieron cuenta de la farsa en la que vivieron por mucho. Hicieron las paces y ahora son buenas amigas.

L- ¿Durará para siempre? Eso lo veremos con el tiempo. En tanto, les presentamos un nuevo poema:

 **Superior**

Verte es como verme a mí  
Pero con excelsos atributos  
Ante una entidad superior  
Mis esperanzas caen en luto

Lo que me demoro en semanas  
Tú lo concluyes en días  
Lo que sacrifico en mis metas  
Solo la mitad, tributarías

Tú obtienes lo que más deseo  
Tú movilizas el universo  
Las estrellas te han distinguido  
Quimérico es desafiar eso

Requiero de un doble aliento  
Para alcanzar tu don superior  
Mas yo recito sonoramente  
«Soy mejor, soy mejor, soy mejor»

A veces, degusto la derrota  
A veces, degusto la victoria  
Derramo sangre, sudor y lágrimas  
Con tal de enviarte rumbo a la euforia

Veo la desdicha recorrerte  
Paso tras paso, estoy de ti  
La tortuga tras el conejo  
El paradigma tendrá su fin

Soy monje por tragar experiencia  
Soy faquir por soportar dolor  
Soy guerrero por pelear mis guerras  
Ante ti, soy un ser superior.


	45. Esclavizante perfección (familia Yates)

L- Es normal cuando miramos al lado, en especial, a la gente de éxito.

H- Debo suponer que hablas de tus vecinos, los Yates.

L- Exacto. Ellos tenían una obsesión por alcanzar el máximo potencial de una persona, siempre usando su tiempo en mejorar en todo lo que se les ocurra, ya sea música, artes plásticas, oficios y demás.

H- Ellos se basan en la filosofía de estar a la vanguardia en un mundo competitivo, donde el más mínimo relajo les significaría la caída de su posición, llena de privilegios.

L- Y por ello, mis padres se obsesionaron por hacernos tan perfectos como los Yates. A mí me metieron en un club de basquetbol, ¿puedes creerlo?

H- Lo recuerdo. Aunque tal vez, eso te ayude cuando debas aprobar un examen de educación física.

L- Sí, claro… Fue bueno que mis padres se dieran cuenta que nos estaban transmitiendo sus inseguridades y se retractaran. Y lo mejor fue que hicieron reflexionar a la familia Yates de aquello y se volvieron una familia más humanizada y libre de sus propias obsesiones. Por tanto, para esas almas aún condenadas al mar de amargura llamada perfección, va el siguiente poema:

 **Esclavizante perfección**

Como mecanismos de reloj  
Funcionando en toda ocasión  
Para un mundo que no perdona  
Esclavizante perfección

El tormentoso caudal del tiempo  
Inunda a los faltos de visión  
Diluyen sus almas en el flujo  
Esclavizante perfección

Nunca navegar contra corriente  
Buscando conveniente elección  
Camino es para la viciosa,  
Esclavizante, perfección

Entre los errores del pasado  
Entre los descuidos del presente  
El futuro está en tinieblas  
Y nadie más lo tiene en mente

La ética es un anatema  
Las emociones, una molestia  
Los predicadores de moral  
Presas fáciles para las bestias

La batalla contra el destino  
Se ha tornado más y más cruenta  
Imposible el bajar la guardia  
Nuevos adversarios en la senda

Nuestras almas se van consumiendo  
En un círculo sin conclusión  
No advertimos, esclavos hoy somos  
Esclavizante perfección


	46. Respuestas a reviews (XII)

**Es la hora de hacer una nueva edición de** ** _respuestas a reviews_** **, esta vez, con un aire un poco especial:**

 **Sergex** **:**

 **LZ- Gracias, gracias y más gracias, Sergex.  
** L- Oye, me parece un poco raro esa mención.  
H- ¿Sobre qué, Lucy?  
L- Sobre la parte en que dice que por fin hago una dedicatoria a alguien. La verdad es que cada poema es una dedicatoria en sí.  
 **LZ- Claro, muchas son «dedicatorias» que hablan sobre lo peor de aquella persona… a menos que…  
** H- ¿Ocurre algo?  
 **LZ- Me parece que habla de algo más... Si creo lo que creo, entonces puedo decir que sí, tenemos contemplado hacer más poemas así. Pero como siempre, paciencia.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **J0nas Nagera** **:**

 **LZ- Gracias nuevamente por comentar.  
** L- A decir verdad, la forma en cómo ves al señor Grouse es algo… dramatizada. Mi temor con él va, básicamente, en su capacidad innata de encontrar defectos en nosotros. Me provoca inquietud pensar que en cualquier momento salga por su ventana, a regañarnos y señalar nuestros defectos, como es común en él.  
H- Dijiste que una vez cuidó de Lily. También le regaló un trineo a Lincoln, por lo que no se ve como «esa» clase de persona. No quisiera imaginarme al señor Grouse como… Ay, ya me lo imaginé… Creo que no dormiré bien esta noche.  
 **LZ- Cosas que pasan... supongo. Respecto a los otros poemas…  
** L- Esa es la razón por la que he ido variando mi estilo de poesía. Busco ampliar la visión sobre cierta persona o suceso, de manera en que cualquiera pueda sentirlo, como si se tratase de algo propio. Es de agradecer que te haya llegado al corazón.  
H- Trato de causar el mismo efecto. Espero aprender y mejorar, con tal que mi poesía alumbre en la oscuridad y oscurezca en el resplandor.  
 **LZ- Em… ¿Ok?... Por último, es de agradecer que lo que hacemos sea llamado «composición», aunque, en verdad, siento que es muy pronto para ello. Prefiero llamarlos simplemente «poemas», porque no son del todo perfectos, pero sí son hechos con mucho empeño.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Luis Carlos** **:**

 **LZ- Gracias por haber captado tu atención… ¡Y por ser el comentario número 100! ¡Esto merece un premio! ¡Por tanto, de parte de mi empresa ficticia,** ** _Lector-Z y Enemigos, Ltda..._** **!  
** L- ¿En verdad tienes un premio?  
 **LZ- ¡Tendrás el honor de recibir…!  
** H- Sí lo tiene…  
 **LZ- ¡Una compilación de…!  
** L- ¿Qué será?  
 **LZ-¡… Mis más sinceras gracias por comentar en el** ** _Rincón de la Melancolía_** **!  
** H- Eh… ¿Qué?  
L- Ay, _Suspiro_ … por poco, creí que hablabas en serio, Lector-Z.  
 **LZ- ¡Pero es verdad! No lo están viendo, pero ahora mismo estoy poniendo mis manos en forma de corazón y esto lo haré durante todo un mes, mientras escriba en ésta sección.  
** H- Espera. ¿Cómo le harás para escribir, si tienes tus manos en esa… pose?  
 **LZ- Eh… Buena pregunta…  
** L- Mejor, vamos con lo que nos expresa. Es cierto que comencé mi poemario para entregar una queja a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, aunque con el tiempo, fui descubriendo que siempre hay un espacio para admitir un leve foco de luz, alumbrando mi espíritu.  
H- Y mucha razón tuviste con Lori y Leni. La primera era una hermana muy déspota y chantajista, pero que ponía orden en la casa. Y Leni tiende a ignorar la oscuridad y la tristeza, lo que la vuelve débil ante la vida… Ahora que hablamos de Lori, ¿Qué le pasó? Me sorprendió su cambio de actitud tan radical, recuerda que lo mencioné en la edición _Fragmentos_.  
L- Siempre le hacemos la pregunta, pero no nos responde claramente. Estoy de acuerdo con la teoría que dijo Lincoln, de que su cambio de actitud se generó en el momento que su novio Bobby se fue de la ciudad. Desde ahí, se volvió más calmada y amable, pero a la vez, más insegura. No sé si volverá a su actitud anterior, pero si es así, espero sea para mejor… Lector, deja de hacer eso con las manos, por favor.  
 **LZ- Un momento, Lucy. Pienso en la forma de cómo escribir con la pose del amor…  
** L- Ahora que te veo así, recuerdo que una vez intenté hacer ese símbolo, pero no pude…  
H- Sí, lo recuerdo.  
 **LZ- ¿No pudiste? ¿Y por qué?  
** L- Es que tomé un par de corazones frescos e intenté coserlos con hilo negro, para simular la forma que todos conocen. Pero justamente nos descubrieron y nos forzaron a botarlos a la basura.  
H- Ese par de corazones era parte de unos ratones, los que usamos en un rito en el cual Lucy saco su cuchillo purificado y…  
 **LZ- ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡No quería saber tanto!... Eh… creo que dejaré de hacer esto… por un largo tiempo…**

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 **Este es un servicio de utilidad pública: si conocen a usuarios del fandom de Loud House, que hayan hecho poemas sobre la serie, agradecería mucho avisarme quiénes son. No importa si lo ha hecho dentro de una historia o aparte. En verdad se ha hecho difícil encontrar más poesía sobre la serie.**


	47. Yomotsuhirasaka: vecinos y rivales

En su morada  
La mosca de la fruta  
Roja manzana

H- Nuevamente, el _Yomotsuhirasaka_ está aquí. Es tiempo de incluir los epitafios para los nuevos espíritus en pena:

 **—** **Ƶ—**

El **señor Grouse** , un hombre que ha vivido en la más absoluta soledad por años. Alguien que olvidó lo que es sociabilizar, que se ha hartado de la lozanía de su alrededor y que prefiere mantenerse bajo esa postura de un viejo roble, con ambigua sabiduría:

El crepúsculo  
Sobre la cordillera  
Enorme cóndor  
Volando contra el sol  
Teme cegar sus ojos

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Dice el dicho: «la búsqueda de la perfección no debe ser ni traumática ni obsesiva». Fue un alivio que la **familia Yates** lo haya comprendido, con tan solo unas palabras de los señores Loud. De haber continuado en su línea por alcanzar el refinamiento humano, habrían caído en un ciclo de infelicidad que terminaría en el amargo final:

Copo de nieve  
Perfecta simetría  
Indistinguible  
De vida limitada  
Ningún ser lo descubre

 **—** **Ƶ—**

En el final, **Carol Pingrey** es una muestra de cómo nuestras inseguridades nos van consumiendo, al sentirnos comparados con habilidades por sobre nuestras capacidades. Y aquí hay 2 factores que los mortales no logran pensar en su negrura: la primera es que si nos esforzamos, podremos alcanzar e, incluso, superar esa medida… aunque eso va de la mano con un costo. La segunda, es que esa medida no tiene la altura que se cree, por lo que tratamos de alcanzar algo que no existe en verdad:

Centro del jardín  
Sobre la frondosidad  
Sublime rosa  
Una poda despeja  
Más rosas que relucen

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

H- Antes de terminar, un aviso: Lector-Z, quisiera que revisaras el _Yomotsuhirasaka_ anterior y corrigieras un nombre.  
 **LZ- ¿Un nombre, dices?  
** H- A la muñeca de Lucy le pusiste «Rowsey», pero en realidad se escribe «Rosie». Espero tengas la disposición de hacer lo que te pido.  
 **LZ- Bueno, bueno… espero hacerlo… Cuando me acuerde, claro…**


	48. Mini-poemas (II)

H- La sección de mini-poemas ha arribado una vez más.

L- Seguiremos el mismo formato de la edición pasada: 2 poemas pequeños por mi parte y 2, por la de Haiku.

H- Por tanto, demos comienzo:

 **—** **Ƶ—**

H- En tiempos más actuales, es prácticamente imposible para los mortales sentirse parte de la naturaleza. Nuestra inteligencia nos hace creer que podemos prescindir de nuestro medioambiente, a diferencia del resto de los animales. No obstante, hay espíritus que se conectan con la tierra y se dejan llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Ejemplo de ello es **Rip Hardcore** , un famoso rostro de documentales, conocido por volverse otra criatura más de la naturaleza... Me perturba cuando adquiere ese estado salvaje...

Doy testimonio  
He visto el origen  
Estado puro  
Fuera de la razón  
Solo esencia  
Signo de armonía  
Es mi camino  
Regreso al inicio  
En bestia me transformo

 **—** **Ƶ—**

L- **Edwin** , mi amor platónico… Lo sé, lo sé: es extraño que tenga un sentimiento así por un personaje de ficción, pero no me siento distinta a aquellos que sienten lo mismo por un personaje de películas, animaciones, libros, etc. Siempre me han llamado la atención los seres mitológicos, y un vampiro tan atractivo, de una serie tan exitosa como _Vampiros de la Melancolía_ , es mi razón para ser su fan.

Siento la melancolía  
Por ser un hombre ermitaño  
Un vampiro aislado  
De los mortales extraños  
Aunque me deprimo a veces  
Me conforta un vivo amor  
Mi mujer, que dio su vida  
Y mi pariente… ¡Qué horror!  
Sentimientos verdaderos  
Que alivian mi dolor

 **—** **Ƶ—**

H- Dentro de la casa Loud, existen muchos misterios que se vuelven difíciles de descifrar. Uno de ellos se relaciona al títere de Luan, el **Señor Cocos**. A simple vista, no es más que cualquier otro títere de madera, pero he notado como su dueña lo mira. Es la mirada que una persona tiene con un ente consciente. Por alguna razón, siento que Luan habla con su títere… Qué obvio suena, pero me refiero a que el títere se manifiesta como una forma de vida, tal vez, derivada de su propia mente, para sostenerse en sus momentos de mayores inseguridades. Espero que no llegue al momento en que la personalidad de respaldo domine a la principal:

Solo pensaste  
Y creaste la vida  
De ti dependo  
Mas, de mí, tú dependes  
Enlace mutuo  
Que nos da complemento  
Amistad sana  
Bruja y familiar  
Para vivir  
Solo has de llamarme  
Y yo he de hablarte

 **—** **Ƶ—**

L- Para terminar, el año pasado tuvimos una extraña experiencia para nuestra sección: Durante una de nuestras reuniones del club fúnebre, encontramos una caja de color negro, el que contenía unas entradas para un concierto de metal. Había una nota que indicaba era para nuestro club y lo tomamos. No estuvimos convencidos del todo, porque la banda en cuestión era **Disturbed**. No lo conocíamos, pero gracias a referencias anteriores, nos animamos finalmente a ir. Fue una experiencia inolvidable, no nos arrepentimos de haber ido.

Esta recomendación la hizo el guest _Blakeman_ , quien además de ser el responsable de las entradas, nos pidió hacer un poema sobre la banda, así que aquí está:

Al sonido del silencio  
Jugando un perverso juego  
Un vengador perturbado  
Masacres ha fabricado  
Imposible destruirlo  
¿Puedes siquiera sentirlo?  
Destrozado pensamiento  
Esparciendo a los muertos  
Libre de toda cordura  
La desgracia es segura


	49. Opinión: Sicofonías varias

_En el Rincón de la Melancolía—_

L- Me gusta el nuevo decorado, Haiku.  
H- Gracias. No tuve total confianza en los decorados de _youkai_ japoneses, pero ahora lo observo y me gusta. ¿Crees que le moleste a Lector-Z por decorar sin su permiso?  
L- Hace un mes que no ha venido, pero no creo que lo tome en cuenta… Mira, ahí viene…  
 _[Entra Lector-Z]_  
 **LZ- Ah… Hola, chicas…  
** L- ¿? Después de un mes, ¿solo dirás eso?  
H- Te vez decaído. Parece que tu alma fue consumida por un espectro.  
L- Y eso me agrada.  
 **LZ- Oigan, no es tan agradable como creen. Todo me ha ido mal: complicaciones personales, Chile perdió la Copa América, perdí apuestas varias y me quedé sin plata. Eso sin contar que se me ocurrió ver** ** _Requiem for a Dream_** **y** ** _Chernobyl_** **en el mismo fin de semana. ¿Saben que aún no me repongo de eso?  
** L- Te llamaría masoquista, si hubieses visto también _Midori, La Niña de Las Camelias_.  
H- Sería un suicidio para un mortal de mente frágil, como tú.  
 **LZ- Gracias... Haiku…  
** L- ¿Por cierto, no has notado nada distinto?  
 **LZ- ¿Distinto? ¿Como qué?  
** H- ¿No has mirado a tu alrededor?  
 **LZ- ¿Ah?... ¿Hay un fantasma cerca de mí?  
** L- _Suspiro_ … ¿En serio que no has visto nada?  
H-¿Cómo el decorado, por ejemplo?  
 **LZ- Em… eh… lo siento, no tengo capacidades especiales para ver lo que ustedes estén viendo. Quizás sea mi extenuación o algo…  
** L- Te dije que no lo tomaría en cuenta.  
H- Bueno… al menos no se enojará, Lucy.  
 **LZ- Oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos a responder reviews?  
** L- Sobre eso, solo llegó un usuario. Con Haiku pensamos en responderlo en el poema a publicar ahora, como en los viejos tiempos.  
 **LZ- ¿No habrá capítulo de respuestas? Oh… ya me había habituado a realizarlo. Pensé que sería lo mejor para levantarme el ánimo.  
** H- No se requiere invertir tanto para separarlo en un capítulo especial.  
L- Si quisieras un relleno innecesario, deberías poner un apartado para opinar de lo que se te ocurra…  
 **LZ- Mmmm… Lo que se me ocurra, ¿eh?  
** H- Ah… Lucy, no hablabas en serio, ¿cierto?  
L- Claro que no.  
H- ¿Y por qué Lector-Z sí se lo toma en serio?  
L- _Suspiro_ … ¿qué acabo de hacer?

 **Sicofonías varias**

 **LZ- Hola a todos. Lector-Z, para servirles. Estoy muy complacido de iniciar nuestra nueva sección, propuesta por la mente de Lucy.**

L- Aclaro a todos que estoy completamente arrepentida. No pensé que llegaríamos a esto…

H- Al menos, te dignaste a darle un nombre que respeta el tono de nuestra sección.

 **LZ- Sí, claro… Por eso, nosotros 3 hablaremos de temas que sintamos interesantes.**

L- ¿Y de qué hablaremos hoy?

 **LZ-¡No tengo idea!**

 _[Miradas de molestia a Lector-Z]_

L- Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos...

H- Al menos, rellenamos este espacio para complacerte.

 **LZ- Vaya, es una lástima que no sea como algún** ** _influencer_** **de internet, a ellos siempre se les ocurre algo que decir y reciben muchas visitas… ¡Oye, eso es! ¡Hablaré de los influencers!**

H- ¿Influencers?

L- ¿Y qué es un influencer?

 **LZ- Em… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es una persona de internet… que usa redes sociales… y dice cosas o manda fotos… pero el tema es que llama mucho la atención, porque recibe muchas visitas, muchos likes y muchos seguidores.**

L- ¿Seguidores con solo decir unas frases?

H- ¿Y cómo le hacen para ello?

 **LZ- Por lo general, se dan a conocer cuando opinan sobre temas de moda, como noticias, tendencias, farándula y esas cosas. Cuando dan en el clavo, aumentan mucho su contador de visitas y se hacen más y más famosos.**

L- Ahora que lo recuerdo, mis hermanas Lori y Leni están metidas en redes sociales, esperando una enorme cantidad de visitas por las fotos que suelen publicar. Suelen subir muy seguido y dicen que se hacen más y más conocidas.

H- Nuestros trabajos también podrían considerarse como publicaciones de RRSS, por lo que la base del reconocimiento sería publicar más seguido.

 **LZ- Si es RRSS lo que hacemos, no estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero es cierto que quienes publican más seguido obtienen más visitas. O también podríamos comentar más seguido, algunos lo hacen y suelen tener gran recepción.**

L- Pero no sueles leer muchas historias, ¿o sí?

 **LZ- La verdad, no.**

H- Irónico que te hagas llamar Lector-Z, siendo que lo que menos haces es leer.

 **LZ- Dejaré pasar eso, porque cuando sea famoso y me contrate una marca para hacerle publicidad, te tragarás tus palabras.**

L- ¿Y cómo supones que lo harás? No veo que lo intentes siquiera.

 **LZ- ¡Contrataré un servicio de autolikes!**

H- ¿?

L- ¿Se puede? Pero eso sería hacer trampa.

 **LZ- Pero mucha gente lo hace, incluso famosos de la tele, deportes y otros. Leí una noticia que hablaba que muchos contrataban a empresas rusas para llenar tu perfil de seguidores, likes y todo lo que necesite…**

L- Seguidores falsos…

H- ¿Cómo ayudaría eso?

 **LZ- Facil: Las empresas verán que tengo una millonada de seguidores, lo que les interesará tener a esa millonada como sus posibles clientes. Me contactarán y me harán un contrato lucrativo para promocionarlos. Personalmente, me gustaría auspiciar al banco** ** _Lucrum_** **o a** ** _Fruna_** **… me gustan sus dulces y sus helados baratos.**

H- Haré como que obtienes esos «seguidores» y tienes ese contrato. Pero ¿qué sucedería si la empresa que auspicias descubre que no tienes la cantidad que dices tener?

L- Claro, para empezar, no tendrían tanto dinero como esperan ganar.

 **LZ- Eso no sucederá. La gente lo hace y sigue ganando dinero. De hecho, ahora mismo tengo esa noticia en mi** ** _Nokia_** **, que dice textualmente que es un exitoso modelo de negocios… Ah… Mmm…**

H- ¿Sucede algo?

 **LZ- … «La gran estafa de los influencers»…**

L- ¿Qué dice la noticia? ¿Qué lees?

 **LZ- «…solo un 36% de las marcas que trabajan con influencers están satisfechas con los resultados.** **»… eh… «…** **los anunciantes han perdido unos 1.300 millones de euros este año…»… je je je je, no es necesario mostrar la noticia, chicas.**

H- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

 **LZ- No importa, pero creo que no es tan buena idea ser influencer, sobre todo porque, al parecer, su reputación en agencias de publicidad está disminuyendo. Así que lo mejor es lograr lo que podamos en la forma legal.**

L- Qué cambiante eres…

 **LZ- Bueno, espero que los que haya leído, les haya gustado nuestra nueva sección. Si tienen algún consejo para lograr el éxito, por favor, dígamelo…**

L- Oye, no esperes que a que te den sus secretos así como así.

H- Al menos, podrías ser más sutil para pedir las cosas, ¿No crees?

 **LZ- Ok, ok, tienen razón… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué sucede acá?**

H- ¿De qué hablas?

 **LZ- El decorado, ¿quién lo hizo? Las máscaras chinas, las letras chinas…**

H- Las letras _japonesas_ se llaman _kanjis_ y las máscaras representan a los _youkais_ de aquel país… ¡Ups!

L- Ya se dio cuenta… recién luego de todo este relleno…

 **LZ- Chicas, tengo solo una cosa que decirles…**

L- ¿?

H- ¿?

 **LZ- ¡Me encanta! ¡Le da más vida a este rincón!**

L- Je… Me preocupé de más, era obvio que le gustaría.

H- Yo me siento decepcionada. El decir que mi decorado le da «vida»… estoy sumida en el más oscuro de los inframundos…}

* * *

 **Obviamente no iba a dejar fuera a quienes dejan reviews, así que responderé al siguiente usuario:**

 **Luis Carlos** **:**

 **LZ- Nuevamente, te agradezco los comentarios.  
** L- Y sí, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, me llevo bien con Lincoln. Solemos ayudarnos en ocasiones. En esa ocasión, hice hincapié en los equilibrios que debe tener la naturaleza, donde somos un claro ejemplo dentro de la casa Loud.  
H- Sin embargo, el mundo vivo sufre un desequilibrio colosal, hay tanta justicia para unos y tanta injusticia para otros, que ambas caemos en la negra y lánguida melancolía.  
L- Así es.  
 **LZ- Claaaaaaaaro, Haiku… También dijiste eso de los equilibrios con Lisa, ¿cierto?  
** L- Sí. Mientras yo me enfoco en las abstracciones mágicas, ella hace lo propio con las abstracciones matemáticas. En general, tengo discusiones con ella al respecto.  
H- Algo que dije antes fue que esas abstracciones eran lo mismo, porque no son palpables pero alteran nuestro ambiente de una forma u otra.  
 **LZ- Claaaaaaaaro, Haiku… Pero estoy muy de acuerdo cuando dice que ambas, Lisa y tú, son unas indolentes, harían a un lado la moral y la integridad de sus seres queridos, únicamente para demostrar la validez de sus creencias.  
** L- Mas sin embargo, a Lisa le dan mayor razón que a mí. Ella tiene los recursos para demostrar su ciencia a su gusto. Yo apenas tengo unos libros de hechizos, que no puedo poner en práctica porque aún no poseo el poder necesario.  
 **LZ- Por ello, creo que tú eres más sentimental que Lisa… sombría, pero con algo de empatía. Sueles quejarte de muchas cosas que normalmente hacen felices a otros, porque no te hacen feliz a ti… y tú, Haiku, eres igual.  
** H- No sé si lo dices como halago o insulto.


	50. Preferido (Chandler)

L- Hay gente privilegiada por el destino.

H- Uno de ellos es Chandler McCann. Se siente especial, porque su padre trabaja en una planta de desagües.

L- Aquello vuelve muy llamativo el oficio de su padre y, de paso, lo vuelve a él muy popular en la escuela, porque precisamente celebra sus fiestas de cumpleaños en ese exótico lugar.

H- Todos desean ir, porque cuentan leyendas de monstruos mutantes que deambulan por las noches o tesoros que, literalmente, se van por el caño… hice referencia a tu hermana Lori.

L- Me di cuenta… Es una pena para personas normales como nosotras 2, porque tenemos que soportar humillaciones por parte de gente como él.

H- Pero algún día, deberá descubrir que sin el trabajo de su padre, él no es nada.

L- Lo sabrá con quietud… o de la peor forma posible. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Preferido**

Preferido  
Nacido en lujosa casta  
Escogido  
A recibir fortuna basta  
Preferido  
Todo en bandeja de plata  
Un hidalgo  
Tesoros cuidados por ratas  
Sobre todo  
Se siente encima se su trono  
Un patricio  
Dice ser, tras pedante tono  
Ignorante  
Realidad que no dimensiona  
Aislamiento  
La oscuridad se ignora  
Cuando vea  
La fantasía acabará  
Cuando huya  
Demasiado tarde, será  
Preferido  
Soberbia que no tiene cura  
Escogido  
Amo y señor de la basura


	51. Abjurar (Cristina)

L- ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que crees firmemente en alguna cosa o persona, pero que por circunstancias del destino, cambias totalmente tu modo de pensar?

H- Más de una vez. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

L- Recordé una vez que mi hermano Lincoln estuvo enamorado de una chica de su clase. Esta chica se llama Cristina.

H- Ah, claro, la recuerdo. Es esa chica de cabello castaño que viste traje azul.

L- Lincoln mostraba mucho interés por ella, incluso publicó un video en donde declaraba su amor condicional hacia ella.

H- Ese es el video que subió como compensación a aquellos en donde te grabó a ti y tus demás hermanas en secreto, ¿verdad?

L- _Suspiro_ … así es. En fin, con el tiempo, Lincoln fue perdiendo ese supuesto amor verdadero, pero por un mejor bien. Conoció mejor a Ronnie Anne, por ejemplo, y formaron una relación muy estrecha. También le ha permitido buscar a su posible media naranja libremente, aunque no le han resultado del todo.

H- Y yo estoy en su lista de citas fallidas. Pero te entiendo en ello de desligarse de alguien con quien no existe el futuro, y creo saber de qué va el siguiente poema:

 **Abjurar**

Me ofrezco en castigo  
De quienes de sostuvieron en mi juramento  
El que habré de renunciar  
Abjurar me librará del futuro tormento

He jurado lealtad  
He jurado como protector de lo correcto  
No me culpen por traición  
Solo he descubierto lo que enmascara el velo

Por una falsa doctrina  
Fui sumergido en un oscuro laberinto  
Ilusorias esperanzas  
Por hallar la puerta a un cómodo recinto

Mas he abierto los ojos  
Vi que transitaba un callejón sin salida  
Inocuos son mis principios  
Los purgué para buscar sentido a la vida

Nuestros propósitos mutan  
Los caminos los hace y deshace el tiempo  
Primordial es adaptarse  
El viaje a la evolución se alcanza con riesgo

Me ofrezco en castigo  
Si con ello, sus almas descubrirán la paz  
Mi mente está serena  
Abjurar me liberará del mal terrenal


	52. Todo cambia (Lord Tetherby)

L- Los mortales tienen la tendencia de unirse a manadas con similares gustos, similares recursos y similares prestigios.

H- Es mucho más frecuente que la gente de gran influencia mire en menos a los más humildes y odie con toda su rabia a quienes están sobre ellos. Pero cuando se sienten obligados a mantener su ilusoria influencia, en deterioro a través del tiempo, suelen crear alianzas con gente de igual estrato. También tratan de usar pertenencias para aparentar seguir vigentes, como si siguieran en sus mejores tiempos.

L- Un caso así le pasó a Lincoln, cuando conoció a Lord Tetherby. Fue cuando mi hermano ganó una promoción para viajar en una limusina, con lo cual, pensando que era parte de su gremio, se acercó a él, corrompiéndolo de paso. Le pedía hacernos a un lado, ya que nosotras no teníamos nuestras propias limusinas.

H- Cuando vio a Lincoln sin la limusina, lo desechó como basura. No obstante, al verlo de nuevo encima de una, con total descaro le habló para unirse de nuevo a él, como si jamás se hubiese comportado de forma tan soberbia.

L- Me sentí tan cerca de la felicidad cuando, entre todos, lo bañamos en mostaza y manchamos el interior de su limusina... Con respecto al poema, pensamos en crear algo con nuestro estilo, pero alguien nos insistió bastante en hacerlo…

 **LZ- ¡Holi!**

H- Cuando lo sugirieron el los comentarios, Lector-Z nos pidió ser él el que se encargaría de crear el siguiente poema.

 **LZ- Exacto, pero al igual que la vez anterior, le pedí a ambas que me ayudasen un poco con el trabajo. Esta solicitud fue hecha por** ** _eltioRob95_** **, así que, si estás viendo esto, así como quienes estén de paso, espero lo disfruten:**

 **Todo cambia**

Soy intermediario de la nostalgia  
Emperador del pasado  
Traedor de la era dorada  
Para el decadente presente

Todo cambia

Viejos ciclos terminan  
Y dan paso a los nuevos  
Cada vez menos macizos  
Anhelo la gloria de antaño

Todo cambia  
Y no para mejor

Devoto de normas y tradiciones  
Que armaron mi reputación  
Con semejante gama de material  
Edificaré el porvenir

Todo cambia  
Y lo cambiaré

Hoy, soy objeto de menosprecio  
De senil y anticuado ideal  
Los niños aprenderán  
A sus mayores, respetar

Es momento de retroceder  
E implantar la semilla de la sabiduría  
Y proteger a los dignos  
De la inestable existencia

Todo cambia  
Y cambiará


	53. Yomotsuhirasaka: la elite de la elite

Hoja del árbol  
Su color palidece  
Al suelo cae

H- Una vez más, el _Yomotsuhirasaka_ está entre nosotros, para recibir a las nuevas almas en pena.

L- Y ahora, yo estaré para ver cómo se produce.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

H- No todos recibimos la atención del destino, pero **Chandler** es de los pocos que sí.

L- Y lo presume a los 4 vientos, a viva voz, de los dones recibidos.

H- Pero su alma es tan dependiente, que si perdiera su privilegio, no sería capaz de valerse entre tanta opacidad.

Enorme sombra  
Cubre la luz del fuego  
Un ratón surge

 **—** **Ƶ—**

H- **Cristina** es un ejemplo claro de un hermoso sueño que jamás ocurrió.

L- Uno que, por el bien de todos, debía de quedar atrás.

Durante días  
La nieve en el cielo  
Durante meses  
La nieve en la tierra  
La hierba se congela

 **—** **Ƶ—**

L- Como forma de terminar, **Lord Tetherby** es un hombre aferrado a los bienes terrenales.

H- Pero, como muchos, su alma es carente de riqueza. Para fingir que tiene un alto valor, obtiene materiales imposibles de obtener para la mayoría.

El sol se pone  
La moneda de cambio  
Queda de lado  
Se guarda de reliquia  
En un añejo cajón


	54. Respuestas a reviews (XIII)

**LZ- ¿Están listas para opinar en una nueva edición de Sicofonías Varias?  
** L- No podremos hacer esa sección, Lector. Han llegado una buena cantidad de comentarios, por lo que haremos a un lado ese relleno.  
 **LZ- ¿Qué? Oh, iba a hablar de las citas a ciegas de internet. ¿Saben que me llegó por mensaje privado una invitación de una chica, con un extraño nombre de usuario, que quería charlar conmigo? Me parece, obviamente, muy legítimo y para nada una estafa.  
** H- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees de se trate de esos mensajes que contienen archivos que afectan la computadora y roban datos de cuentas bancarias y esas cosas?  
 **LZ- ¿Tú crees? Bueno, eso explicaría los** ** _pop-up_** **de páginas para mayores, que han salido después del mensaje y no me dejan navegar tranquilo…  
** L- ¿Para mayores?  
 **LZ- Sí, Lucy, ya sabes: tiendas de ortopedia, casas de retiro y demás cosas de interés para los ancianos.  
** H- Ah, obviamente... ¿De qué otra cosa estaríamos hablando? **  
** **LZ- Eh... En fin... entonces vamos a una nueva edición de respuestas a reviews:**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sam the Stormbringer**

 **LZ- Agradecido de tu comentario y es bueno saber que estas nuevamente por acá.  
** L- Y ese es el sentimiento que Chandler genera. No todos tenemos la suerte que él tiene, el haber recibido todo en bandeja de plata, aunque esa no es razón para recibir tanto odio.  
H- Algo mucho peor es que presuma de su estatus social, siendo que no ha hecho el esfuerzo de siquiera llegar ahí, sino que inició su vida en lo alto. Lo mismo va para los otros 2 mencionados, Cristina y Lord Tetherby, que como bien dices, su único mérito es ser o comportarse como gente con abundantes bienes materiales que se siemte sobre los demás.  
 **LZ- He sabido de famosos así, que tienen oportunidades solo por tener contactos importantes y hacen a un lado a quienes vienen de abajo, quienes desean poner todo su empeño en su trabajo, pero les cierran las puertas en muchas partes.  
** L- Y no sé si sentir lástima por esos chicos que mencionas, tengo la sensación que van con Chandler solo por aumentar su popularidad en la escuela.  
 **LZ- Cambiando de tema, sobre tu pregunta, es muy sencilla de responder porque Haiku me lo dijo. El** ** _youkai_** **es para el japonés, lo que el** ** _pillán_** **es para el mapuche. Habiendo respondido la pregunta…  
** H- Lector, ¿cómo esperas que te entiendan así?  
 **LZ- ¿Qué? ¿No quedó claro?  
** H- Mejor, déjame responder… Un _youkai_ es un ser sobrenatural que tiene como característica distintiva, el ser imperceptible para un ser humano común, además de ser, obviamente, más poderoso. No solo son espíritus, los monstruos y demonios también pueden considerarse _youkai_ , como las 2 criaturas que mencionas. Hay una enorme diversidad, por ejemplo, la máscara colgada allá representa un _kitsune_.  
 **LZ- ¿Cuál? ¿Ese que parece un zorro?  
** H- Exacto, y la de allá es un _okami_.  
 **LZ- ¿Ese del perro? Ni siquiera se parece al del juego ese.  
** H- Es un lobo y ese juego se inspira en aquel _youkai_. Ese de allá es un _oni_.  
 **LZ- Ese sí lo conozco. Es normal verlo en los videojuegos y en los animes. Bueno, tu explicación fue muy entendible. Así que gracias.  
** H- Gracias a ti.  
L- Y a Sam por comentar. Para terminar, veo que ya sabes lo que vendrá más adelante, así que trataremos de hacerlo lo más trabajado y satisfactorio posible.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Sergex** **:**

 **LZ- Gracias por seguir nuestras publicaciones y por las sugerencias.  
** H- encuentro pertinente aclarar que los _yomotsuhirasaka_ no se tratan de un único poema, sino de varios poemas japoneses por separado. Por lo general, son _haikus_ y _senryus_ , que son de 3 versos; y _tankas_ , de 5 versos.  
L- ¿Sabes? Creo que podemos seguir ese consejo. Solemos hacer introducciones tomando en cuenta a quienes no han leído los poemas anteriores, no obstante, es mejor omitirlos o, al menos, reducirlo al mínimo. Por lo menos, así lo consideraremos en el _yomotsuhirasaka_. ¿Qué dices, Haiku?  
H- El que solo la poesía hable es algo que me encanta. No me opongo a la idea.  
 **LZ- Muy bien. Me siento agradecido, porque siempre es motivante tener algo de retroalimentación para más adelante.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Luis Carlos** **:**

 **LZ- Nuevamente, gracias por comentar.  
** H- Es muy cierto lo que dices. El no meditar antes de actuar es un rasgo que puede afectar negativamente en la vida.  
L- Y mi hermana Lynn ha estado involucrada en varios problemas por su impulsividad. No obstante, existe algo en ella que quisiera tener y que hice mención aquella vez: su resiliencia.  
 **LZ- Ahí te apoyo, Lucy. En mi caso, más de una vez he tenido que sobreponerme a situaciones difíciles y seguir adelante. Si no me hubiese automotivado, hace mucho que me habría ido de aquí.  
** L- Todavía recuerdo la vez que publiqué un poema en una revista y me la rechazaron. Sentí como mi alma quedaba atrapada en la oscuridad y fue gracias al apoyo de Luan que volví a levantarme. El punto es que jamás habría salido de ahí por mi cuenta.  
H- Eso me recordó la pelea que tuvimos en mi casa, por lo de esta sección. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que me convencerías de participar acá?  
 **LZ- Entonces es obvio decir que cada persona tiene sus pros y sus contras. Agradecidos como siempre por el comentario.**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Lector-Z** **:**

L- Un momento… ¿Qué haces comentando en tu propia sección, Lector-Z?  
 **LZ- Je je je… Es que no pude resistirme. ¿Se dieron cuenta que mi comentario fue el número 111?  
** H-¿Pero por qué razón escribiste números, en vez de algo coherente?  
 **LZ- Bueno… digamos que es mi forma de decir que Ahora soy el 111.  
** L- … _Suspiro_ …


	55. Mini-poemas (III)

H- Es el momento de una nueva edición de _mini-poemas_.

L- Donde, como es costumbre, haremos mención a los olvidados y haremos caso a ciertas recomendaciones recibidas:

 **—** **Ƶ—**

L- Uno de nuestros autores favoritos, referente de la literatura de terror, señor de la oscuridad, es **H.P. Lovecraft**. Creador de criaturas tan imponentes como el ente Cthulhu y artilugios tan enigmáticos como el Necronomicón, fue un autor que incorporó elementos de ciencia ficción en su basta mitología, dando origen al género de horror cósmico, entregando un aire fresco para la época. Por tanto, es hora de rendirle tributo.

Esta fue una recomendación del usuario _Ababdon_ , así que le doy gracias por ello.

Temo por horrible libro  
Raíz de una maldición  
Cantando negra canción  
Criaturas de hace siglos  
Invocaciones, peligros  
Sanguinarios demiurgos  
Eslabón hacia lo turbio  
Camino a la locura  
Interminable tortura  
Mil ojos entre el diluvio

 **—** **Ƶ—**

H- Lucy suele contarme de la obsesión de su hermana Lana por llevar animales a su casa. Entre sus tantas anécdotas, recuerdo mucho la de un pequeño perrito blanco que encontró deambulando en la calle. Se llamaba **Watterson** y estaba perdido. El pequeño fue aceptado por toda la familia Loud, pero me hice una pregunta interesante: ¿Las mascotas de la casa lo habrán aceptado de la misma forma, siendo que un recién llegado recibe toda la atención? Quién sabe. De todos modos, la mascota había encontrado a su dueño y se fue con él. Así que, con esa pregunta en mente, hice el siguiente poema:

Perdí el rumbo  
No sé volver a casa  
Pido ayuda  
Y unos guías vienen  
Mas desconfió  
Sus razones me inquietan  
Y me alivio  
Porque me han protegido  
El fin del viaje  
Los guías se despiden  
Sonríen mis hermanos

 **—** **Ƶ—**

L- Lincoln tiene muchos personajes de ficción que lo inspiran. Uno de ellos es **Ace Savvy** , un héroe que combate el crimen de la ciudad, usando las cartas de la justicia, como su fiel acólito One-Eyed Jack. Tal es así, que mi hermano creó un fancomic llamado _Full House Gang_ , donde aparecen heroínas que trabajan con el héroe. En lo personal, me agrada el oscuro personaje 8 de Espadas, con el que me identifico mucho. Es tiempo que mostrar el siguiente poema:

Las cartas de la justicia  
Jugadas en toda lucha  
Cuando el peligro escucha  
Lucha contra la malicia  
El centro de la noticia  
Justiciero de gran fama  
A la maldad encarama  
Junto a un leal compañero  
Fuerte, veloz y certero  
Ambos, rectitud exclaman

 **—** **Ƶ—**

H- Hay personas que han dejado una huella en el mundo, pero que suele perderse entre el polvo del tiempo. Por ello, hay gente que escarba en el pasado para recuperar esas marcas y evitar que el legado desaparezca. **Arturo Graf** fue un poeta y ensayista italiano, que es mayormente conocido por crear el ensayo _El Diablo_ , el cual da a entender que la sociedad misma lo está eliminando, producto de la evolución del pensamiento y los avances tecnológicos… Yo lo dudo bastante, pero no se puede dejar pasar su aporte, así que es tiempo de tributarlo.

Aunque no fue una recomendación directa, el aludido fue mencionado por _Sergex_. En el capítulo _Almas Negras_ , lo citó por el contexto y nos llamó la atención, quedando como la perfecta joya de la corona.

Tienta su vida  
Descifrando al diablo  
En lo humano  
Y en lo demoníaco  
Siente sus hilos  
Controlando al mundo  
Planta regada  
De lágrimas y sangre  
Una ganancia  
Que trae una pérdida  
Aquí, cielo e infierno


	56. Espartanos (Pacowski)

L- El entrenador Pacowski es un profesor de educación física y se toma su trabajo en serio.

H- Demasiado en serio, si me lo preguntas. Es temido por sus entrenamientos infernales.

L- Toma a todos sus alumnos y los somete a los peores castigos que alguien pudiese imaginar. Siento que, de alguna forma, descarga sus propios fracasos en ellos.

H- Se sabe que tenía otros sueños y aspiraciones, pero jamás los pudo concretar porque, al final, ser educador es lo mejor que sabe hacer. Nació para impartir el dolor a los demás.

 **Espartanos**

Soy emperador de los espartanos  
Y mi destreza está en la guerra  
Para la victoria tierra tras tierra  
Disciplino invencibles soldados

Si no pueden correr, han de trotar  
Si no pueden trotar, caminarán  
Si no caminan, se arrastrarán  
Si no se arrastran, es renunciar

Jamás elogiar a los derrotados  
«Debilidad» es su significado  
Ganar otorga el premio mayor

Especulación y amor no son nada  
Con coraje, la batalla se gana  
«Vergüenza» son los faltos de valor


	57. Mascarada (Ms Johnson)

L- La profesora Agnes Johnson es la tutora a cargo de la clase de Lincoln, y es muy conocida en la escuela.

H- Es una educadora competente y muy seria, algo que desentona en su vida privada.

L- Ha sido una sorpresa el verla en los sitios más impensados, como en karaokes, montando toros mecánicos y en varias fiestas desenfrenadas.

H- Cada quien se toma la libertad de divertirse como quiera. Creo que esa es la forma de pensar de la profesora Johnson, porque está consciente de separar los momentos de fiesta con los del trabajo.

 **Mascarada**

Solo me divertí en luna nueva  
Oculte mi rostro y mi estandarte  
De una mascarada formé parte  
De otros, no supe qué los eleva

¿Qué hay de malo ocultar mis secretos?  
¿Qué hay de malo contar mis mentiras?  
La verdad lastima con sus espinas  
me protejo del dolor inconcreto

Durante todo el ritual, danzaría  
Con los anónimos, en sintonía  
Mi carne deseaba la libertad

Mas mi esencia no me es indiferente  
Mi «yo» precursor retorna al presente  
Lo sucedido ya quedó atrás


	58. Doppelganger (Ms Bernardo)

L- Hablando de docentes que se toman en serio su trabajo, una profesora que ha llegado recientemente es Miss Bernardo.

H- Es profesora de actuación y teatro, cuando se trata de meterse en su papel, ella lo hace con creces.

L- Es difícil, por no decir prácticamente imposible, saber cuándo está actuando y cuándo no.

H- Ella vive y actúa demostrando su ímpetu en todo momento. Ser tan histriónica la hace ver extrañan ante los ojos de los mortales ordinarios, mas esa peculiaridad, su gusto por lo que hace, le da un toque único a su persona.

 **Doppelganger**

Se enciende mi fuego de la pasión  
Al saber que me convierto en ti  
Tus mociones, las viví y sentí  
Ser yo, siquiera merece mención

Ser tu ídem me infunde existir  
Para vislumbrar a la sociedad  
Descifrar que llena su voluntad  
Impulsos que obren en aturdir

Deambulo cual espejo viviente  
Cual sombra que nace bajo la luz  
Cual _doppelganger_ que adquiere forma

Me manifiesto en crudo ambiente  
Sobre los mil ojos, con plenitud  
Espíritu soy de la plataforma


	59. Sirena (DiMartino)

L- Todos los chicos de Royal Woods conocen a la profesora DiMartino, principalmente porque son débiles a su encanto.

H- Entre ellos, tu hermano Lincoln y su amigo Clyde. Ambos cayeron bajo su embrujo de belleza, al igual que muchos de los que la conocieron de cerca.

L- Son pocas las personas que tienen ese encanto tan arcano, su sola presencia puede hechizar a los hombres y convertirlos en lacayos. Solo un chico se le compara y ese es mi Hugh.

H- ¿Tu Hugh?... Cierto, lo viste en persona ¿todavía no puedes quitarte los secuelas de su embrujo?

L- He visto hechizos en internet que hacen algo, pero el proceso es muy largo… En fin. Es de agradecer que la maestra no es una persona de malas intenciones, porque no lo hace a propósito.

 **Sirena**

Por mí, los navegantes se desvían  
Por mí, los mártires se sacrifican  
Por mí envoltura, se tuercen los justos  
Sirena soy, orquesto giros bruscos

Me encadenaron a una maldición  
Que altera mi goce de la visión  
Anhedonia en mi alrededor  
Mares, son, de monótono color

Hacia el aislamiento, encamino  
Mas no puedo rehuir del marino  
Porque soy el diamante entre pedruscos  
Porque soy la perla en el molusco

Impropio de mí exhibir euforia  
Envidio a quienes, su ser, vanaglorian  
Obviando la riqueza en el alma  
Una verdad que corrompe mi calma

Mas, abrazando la fraternidad  
Lucho por olvidar mi propio mal  
Guío a los perdidos hacia la costa  
Brindar auxilio es lo que más importa


	60. Normas de vida (Dir Huggins)

L- Un gremio de profesores debes tener a un líder que los guíe a tomar las decisiones fuera de lo estudiantil.

H- El director Wilbur Huggins es uno de esos responsables de tomar el liderato de la escuela. El director debe imponer las reglas, con tal de mantener en orden su ámbito.

L- Sin embargo, como todo mortal común y corriente, sus vicios suelen dominarlo, como aquella ocasión en que intentó boicotear a Lincoln. Usó su influencia para evitar que entregase un _fancomic_ para un concurso, porque el director también estaba interesado en ello.

H- Aunque si hay algo de lo que se le respeta, es que ante problemas que conciernen a la escuela, él mismo se presentará para resolverlo. Al final de cuentas, es un hombre que debate consigo entre dejarse llevar por sus principios o por sus corrupciones.

 **Normas de vida**

No cuestionen mis mandatos, poseo la potestad  
Las normas de vida he de montar por bien colectivo  
Monje, soy, en un camino hacia estable verdad  
Culminándolo todo en conocimiento masivo

El cielo me fulguró, debo cumplir su deseo  
Predicador, he de ser, de la gran sabiduría  
Demostrar a los prosélitos a ver todo lo que veo  
En el sol y en la luna, en constante anarquía

Mi duro aprendizaje, mis lóbregas experiencias  
Son mi vara con la que me sostengo en el andar  
Mi autoflagelo y mi poderosa resistencia  
Son mi armadura contra impredecible moral

Mi abultado saber me mantiene en lo alto  
Mis frágiles emociones derrumban lo construido  
Por mis propias tentaciones, desmorono en exalto  
La culpa me atormenta, bien y mal han diluido

Ningún otro es capaz de cargar severo peso  
Las normas de vida son mi magna representación  
Moldeada en la base de mis mesuras y excesos  
El esfuerzo de mi vida protejo con corazón


	61. Yomotsuhirasaka: día del profesor

En el pantano  
Muerde la piel ajena  
La sanguijuela

H- El _Yomotsuhirasaka_ ha arribado en esta época, donde se reverencia a los sabios que recorren el mundo para enseñar el conocimiento a los perdidos.

L- Esta es la fecha escogida para nuestro tributo, la cual fue propuesta por Lector-Z. Ahora, le pregunto: ¿Por qué publicamos ahora?

 **LZ- Esta semana, el día 16 de octubre, se celebra el Día del Profesor en Chile. En ese día, en el año 1974, se fundó el Colegio de Profesores de Chile (CPC) y por ello es que cada año se celebra a los educadores de enseñanza básica y media.**

L- ¿Básica y media?

 **LZ- Ah, claro… Em, es la misma cantidad de años que se imparten en la enseñanza primaria, secundaria y preparatoria; pero éstas se reparten en 8 años para la educación básica y 4 para la media. La educación universitaria es llamada acá como enseñanza superior.  
**

H- Así que es para celebrar un día en tu país. En nuestro caso, lo celebramos el primer martes de mayo.

L- De acuerdo. Entonces, abramos las puertas y conmemoremos a las almas en pena.

H- Antes de ello, agradecemos a _Sergex_ por una sugerencia dejada en los comentarios, la cual aplicamos acá.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Maestra Agnes Johnson** – mujer de doble vida

Sobre la nieve  
Un nido de pingüinos  
La madre sale  
Corteja otros machos  
Y sus piedras, usurpa

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Maestro Pakowski** – temerario general

Sabana seca  
Los ñu toman impulso  
Chocan cabezas

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Maestra Bernardo** – reflejo de la laguna

Los hombres hablan  
En las flores, un loro  
Repite ruidos

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Director Huggins** – eminencia vacilante

Un criadero  
El sol en la montaña  
Un gallo canta

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Maestra DiMartino** – Tesoro codiciado por todos

Los niños miran  
Un granito de oro  
Sobre las brasas


	62. Sicofonías varias: Manifestaciones

L- ¿A qué hora llegará Lector-Z?

H- Se ha tardado varias horas. ¿Qué le sucede?

L- Espera, ahí viene.

 _[Entra Lector-Z, con cansancio]_

 **LZ- ¡Hola Lucy, hola Haiku!…** ** _uf_** **… disculpen la tardanza.**

L- Hola… ¿Por qué estás tan sucio?

H- ¿Y tan empapado? ¿Te viniste caminando hasta acá?

 **LZ- Así es, chicas. Ya no hay buses ni trenes en ninguna parte y los aeropuertos cancelaron sus vuelos. Las manifestaciones han causado destrucción en todas partes.**

L- ¿Manifestaciones?

 **LZ- ¿No han escuchado de las manifestaciones en Chile? Se produjo este mes. Desde ese entonces, la ola de desastres no ha parado de crecer.**

L- ¿Y hay sufrimiento en sus almas?

 **LZ- Claro que lo hay, como en toda situación así.**

H- Mmm, estoy intrigada. Normalmente no quisiera decir esto…

L- No vas a decir lo que creo, ¿cierto?

H- … Es un tema perfecto para invocar tu sección de relleno.

L- Sí lo dijiste, _suspiro_ …

 **LZ- ¿Tú crees, Haiku? Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Comencemos nuestra sección.**

 **Sicofonías varias**

 **LZ- Hola y bienvenidos a nuestra sección de opinión, donde esta vez hablaremos algo que está ocurriendo en mi país: las manifestaciones por un trato justo.**

L- Quizás deberías contar como inició todo.

 **LZ- Tengo más conocimiento de lo ocurrido en Chile. Ya habían antecedentes de manifestaciones hace años, como la conocida «revolución pingüina» del 2006, donde los escolares se tomaron todos y cada uno de los colegios de enseñanza básica y media. Lo de las enseñanzas lo dije en el capítulo anterior.**

H- Eso está claro.

 **LZ- El tema es que supuestamente se llegó a acuerdo, pero éste nunca se concretó por parte del gobierno. Fue ahí que se hicieron más manifestaciones, por educación, por igualdad de géneros, por quitar las AFPs…**

H- ¿AFP?

 **LZ- Así se le llama a una** ** _Administradora de Fondos de Pensiones_** **en Chile, que es una entidad que se encarga de conservar el dinero de una persona hasta su jubilación.**

L- Está bien… Entonces, si las quieren quitar es porque no están haciendo bien su trabajo, ¿O me equivoco?

 **LZ- No, Lucy, y eso es lo triste. La cosa es que la gota que rebasó el vaso fue el pasaje del transporte, que desde hace unos pocos años, han aumentado de manera no muy sutil que digamos. Fue el día 14 de Octubre de este año que alcanzó el costo más alto del último tiempo.**

H- ¿Pero es más caro que un pasaje de bus en Royal Woods, por ejemplo?

 **LZ- Em… pensándolo bien, me parece que el pasaje es Chile sigue siendo inferior al del Estados Unidos. Pero el verdadero problema va en el sueldo mínimo de Chile. A pesar de que se empeñan en subir el precio en prácticamente todo, lo que percibe un trabajador común y corriente en cuanto a sueldo, es para deprimirse y quedar como ustedes. Para qué hablar de los jubilados, cuyas AFP les da una miseria.**

L- De acuerdo.

 **LZ- El tema es que después de todo lo dicho, de haber aguantado tanta corrupción sin condena y tanto aumento descarado por empresas privadas que controlan los bienes básicos, la gente, inspirada en las manifestaciones ocurridas en otros países como Ecuador y Nicaragua, no soportó que se produjera el aumento en los pasajes de buses y trenes, en especial, los escolares, que dieron el paso inicial para armar la llamada «evasión masiva», lo cual era subirse al transporte sin pagar. Y como sus demandas no fueron escuchadas, el 18 de octubre ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir.**

L- Suspiro… ¿Y la situación es peligrosa allá? ¿Están en crisis?

 **LZ- No es en verdad una crisis, pero por alguna razón, quieren hacerlo parecer así. Eh… ¿Han visto** ** _Mr. Robot_** **o la película** ** _Joker_** **de este año? El contexto mostrado en ambas es bastante parecido a lo de ahora.**

H- Lucy, no te moleste conmigo, pero ¿no crees que podemos llamar a _cierta_ persona?

L- Haiku… ¿Es necesario llamarla a _ella_?

 **LZ- ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso se refieren a quien creo?**

L- _Suspiro_ … Está bien, la llamaré. _[Toma su teléfono]_ … Hola, Lisa, ¿Qué tal?... Sí, también me sorprendo por llamarte, pero estoy en el _Rincón de la Melancolía_ y estamos hablando de las manifestaciones en otros países… Es que queríamos saber si tienes algo que aportar al tema… Sí, estoy con Haiku y Lector-Z… Está bien, te pondré en la pantalla de mi móvil.

 **LZ- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!**

 _Lisa- Saludos, Haiku._

H- Hola, Lisa.

 _Lisa- Mmm… Supongo que tú eres el usuario de internet que trabaja con Lucy, el ente llamado Lector-Z._

 **LZ- ¡Así es, Lisa! ¡Para servirte!... ¿Ente?**

 _Lisa- Estaban consultando mi opinión sobre las manifestaciones en algunos países, y debo decir que lo acontecido, es una típica consecuencia en la aplicación de un modelo económico, llamado neoliberalismo._

 **LZ- Algo escuché de eso.**

 _Lisa- El Neoliberalismo es una filosofía capitalista, que trata de llevar la mayor cantidad de bienes posibles a las manos de entidades privadas. Los motivos para tal efecto serían la política de libre mercado, que permite un desarrollo regulado en base a oferta y demanda; reducciones de gasto del estado, para alivianar los recursos públicos en ciertas materias; y flexibilidad de opciones para contratación de empleados, entre otras materias._

 **LZ- Ah… ¿Ok?...**

 _Lisa- Ah… otra mente simple… Lo haré sencillo. Los problemas presentados con este modelo se han repetido en algunos países por falta de regulación y actualización en políticas económicas. Las más frecuentes son las desigualdades sociales, porque aumentan los costos de bienes considerados de primera necesidad, los empresarios obtienen más ventajas que los trabajadores al no existir regulación y los últimos no pueden negociar condiciones que les beneficien, lo que deriva en sueldos bajos y horarios extenuantes, como puntos principales._

 **LZ- Entonces es como el comunismo, porque funciona en teoría, como dice un famoso personaje.**

 _Lisa- He discutido informalmente con algunos expertos, y coincidimos que es posible aplicar cualquier sistema y hacerlo funcionar bien, siempre y cuando se adapte a las necesidades de un país como conjunto y actualice sus leyes regularmente, para evitar situaciones como las vividas en tu país, Chile._

 **LZ- ¿Y cómo sabes que soy de otro país?**

L- Yo se lo dije.

 **LZ- Ah.**

 _Lisa- Y tu acento te delata. Volviendo a tema, el problema es que nadie está interesado en aplicar un modelo equilibrado, porque bajo mi punto de vista, los más conocidos, el capitalismo y el comunismo, son sistemas ya obsoletos._

 **LZ- ¿Obsoletos, dices?**

 _Lisa- El comunismo intenta apoderarse de todos los emprendimientos, incluso los que deberían ser privados, haciendo que el estado regule los precios y los emprendedores reciban una ganancia ínfima, perjudicando a la sociedad. En tanto, el capitalismo trata de entregar todos los recursos a privados, incluso los que deberían ser públicos, haciendo que impongan precios injustos sin que nadie haga nada, perjudicando a la sociedad._

 **LZ- ¡Excelente aporte, Lisa! Al final, si no se preocupan de regular, todo terminará en el saqueo y destrucción de buses, trenes y supermercados, como ahora.**

 _Lisa- Un momento, eso no suena lógico._

L- ¿Por qué destruir algo de necesidad para la mayoría de las personas?

H- ¿Y por qué saquear supermercados? ¿Qué hará esa misma gente cuando necesite comprar alimentos a futuro? No creo que estén saqueando en todas partes.

 **LZ- Eh, no. En los sectores más pudientes, está todo en completa calma… Pero ese no es el caso ¿En serio creen que no se están consiguiendo lo que desean?**

 _Lisa- Es que la gente de mayor capital económico no le afectará realmente el bolsillo. Sobre todo a los bancos y mercados, porque tienen seguros por desastres, así lograrán reponer todo el destrozo y continuar como si nada. Los verdaderos afectados serán los pertenecientes a estratos sociales más bajos, si no reponen sus insumos en un tiempo aceptable._

H- Sería como pegarse un tiro en el pie.

L- Oye, Lector, ¿No has pensado que existe un culto secreto, que quiere llevar a tu país al caos para apoderarse de él?

 **LZ- ¿Qué?**

 _Lisa- Te pasas de la raya, Lucy. Claro que habrán empresas internacionales que se ofrecerán para subsanar el desastre ocasionado, pero no en la forma que dices._

 **LZ- Se supone que se está peleando para dejar de tener a empresarios controlando los bienes básicos. Si ocurriera eso, no solo se mantendría la situación, sino que empeoraría. No creo que alguien lo quiera… ¿O sí?**

H- ¿Y si hay un culto secreto entre los que gobiernan el país, que quieren tener más libertades e instaurar un reinado de terror o algo similar?

 _Lisa- Sinceramente, ambas están locas. ¿Qué dirán después? ¿Qué se viene el nuevo orden mundial, como los amantes de las conspiraciones?_

 **LZ- Es que ya existió una dictadura militar hace años. Si hubiese un golpe de estado, los culpables no serían los manifestantes porque no quieren violencia, sino políticos y gente de mayores influencias… pero tampoco creo que quieran volver a eso… ¿O sí?**

 _Lisa- Creo que ya es suficiente participación de mi parte, nos vemos luego Lucy y Haiku. Y Lector-Z, fue un gusto conocerte, esperemos vernos en otra ocasión. Adiós._

 **LZ- ¡También fue un gustazo! ¡Chao, Lisa! ¡Soy tu fan, también lo soy de Lincoln, Lucy…!**

L- Ya cortó, Lector.

 **LZ- Eh… ok... Se sabía mi nombre, je je je… Bueno, entonces me retiro, chicas. Tengo algo importante que hacer.**

H- ¿Ya te vas?

 **LZ- Tengo que volver a tiempo a mi lugar, el ex** ** _Corazón de la Utopía_** **. Debo aprovechar de saquear un supermercado, necesito comida para el mes.**

L- ¿Saquear? ¿Tú también estás involucrado?

 **LZ- Todos lo hacen, ¿Por qué yo no puedo?**

L- ¿Y no te quedarás para el siguiente poema?

H- Tenemos pensado publicarlo muy pronto.

 **LZ- ¿En serio?... Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen. Puedo esperar, imagino que el tema del transporte se arreglará pronto… creo.**

* * *

 **Es la hora de responder los siguientes comentarios:**

 **Sergex** **:**

 **LZ- Me faltan palabras para agradecer que estés siempre comentando en el** ** _Rincón de la Melancolía_** **.  
** L- Les pido, de corazón, que comenten todo lo que quieran. Así evitaremos que Lector ponga ese relleno al que llama _Sicofonías Varias_ , que no aporta en nada.  
 **LZ- ¿Cómo que no aporta? ¿Y lo de las manifestaciones? Claro, lo dicen para denigrar la sección creada exclusivamente por mí, ¿verdad?  
** H- En estricto rigor, fue Lucy la que sugirió la idea. Tú solo te aprovechaste de la circunstancia.  
 **LZ- ¿Qué?  
** L- Si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, al menos no lo sugerí en serio. Fuiste tú quien quiso llevarlo adelante.  
 **LZ- Gracias, por ello es que merezco el crédito por mantener viva esa sección.  
** H- Ay, Lector…

 **Sam the Stormbringer** **:**

 **LZ- Gracias nuevamente por comentar.  
** L- Y las menciones a más profesores son muy interesantes. Esperemos tenerlas en cuenta en el futuro.  
H- Creo que estamos en deuda con la profesora de Lisa, la señorita Shrinivas, quien hizo lo posible para hacer que la recelosa de lo inexplicable fuese más empática con otros. Tu madre también habría sido muy bien recibida, Lucy.  
L- Sí, pero ella ya tiene su propio poema.  
 **LZ- Por cierto, Sam, ¿harás las famosas calaveras Loud para este** ** _Helloween_** **?  
** H- Halloween, Lector. Se dice Halloween.  
 **LZ- Pero si eso dije.  
** L- No es cierto.  
 **LZ- Eh… Ah, olvídenlo. En todo caso, de ser así, me mantendré expectante.  
** L- A mí también me agradaron mucho los del año pasado, así que espero verlos.  
H- Y yo espero ver un nuevo _haiku_ de tu parte en el futuro.


	63. Halloween 1 - Soliloquio Final (Harriet)

L- El Halloween arrimará muy pronto.

H- Pero es bueno adelantar un poco antes.

L- Claro. Y creo que la mejor forma de dar inicio es conmemorando a alguien a quien tenía pendiente desde que iniciamos el _Rincón de la Melancolía_ : mi bisabuela Harriet.

H- Ella te inspiró a ser quien eres, ¿cierto?

L- Sí. No la conocí en persona, pero encontré muchas de sus pertenencias cuando me sentía solitaria. En mi niñez, me sentía incomprendida por ser diferente al resto de mi familia, pero cuando supe de ella, estuve en paz al saber que existió alguien como yo.

H- Lucy, ¿No te has preguntado si eres una suerte de reencarnación de tu bisabuela?

L- Me he hecho esa pregunta, y de ser cierta, me sentiría cercana a la felicidad. Por ello es que cree el siguiente poema:

 **Soliloquio final**

De mí, ha escapado la inmortalidad  
Mi aliento frenará en cualquier momento  
Deudas de la vida, pendientes quedarán  
Codiciaba terminar valioso proyecto

Por más que, con lo espíritus, dialogaba  
Por más que degustaba lo incorpóreo  
Por más vapor etéreo que respiraba  
Imposible crear destino ilusorio

Fui un ánima de dolores y penumbras  
Ansiando ver más allá de lo evidente  
Visión en la tierra oculta en las sombras  
Donde lo inefable se dibuja y se siente

Indagar lo ignoto me empujo a lo lejos  
y deambulé por los páramos prohibidos  
Viendo como florecen ajenos reflejos  
Palpando el futuro, antes de nacido

Mi mano ha construido grandes prodigios  
Mas deseaba crear la llave de lo astral  
Abrir el portón hacia los nuevos vestigios  
Circular por este suelo y el más allá

Dejo mi sabiduría en buenas manos  
Es tiempo de abandonar lo terrenal  
Una ruta, con mis sapiencias, he trazado  
Guardada en este, mi soliloquio final


	64. Halloween 2 - Nocturno Patio (club f)

H- No hace mucho me sentí cercana a la felicidad, una vez supe que sería la líder del club fúnebre de la escuela, gracias a la elección de Bertrand.

L- _Suspiro_ … Y así como sentiste envidia conmigo por lo del teatro _Royal Woods_ , yo sentí envidia de ti por ese asunto. Me creí más capacitada de guiar el club y me deje llevar por mi egoísmo.

H- El hecho de no verte contenta me incomodó. Y sentí que todo terminaría cuando desarmamos el club abruptamente.

 **LZ- ¿Eh?... Oigan oigan, ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo eso?**

L- En ese momento en que te sentías deprimido y no apareciste en más de un mes. Pero lo importante es que todo se solucionó. Ahora ambas dirigimos el club fúnebre y para celebrarlo, hicimos el decorado de _youkais_ en este rincón.

H- Además, creé un poema largo que espero guste a los lectores. Está dedicado a todos quienes participamos en el club. No soy partidaria de darle un título, pero Lucy me insistió en hacerlo.

Nocturno patio  
Con abundante hierba  
Con adoquines  
Con rosas y claveles  
Con despedidas  
En lápidas y cruces  
Árboles secos  
Las ninfas en el centro  
En una danza  
Fruto de lo perfecto  
Círculo gris  
Estrella espectral  
Una tonada  
Los durmientes animan  
Sobre las bóveda  
Asoman turbias luces  
Buscando savia  
En donde ya no pueden  
Cantan los cuervos  
Unidos en un coro  
Las luces bailan  
La luna oscurece  
Voces que anuncian  
Al barco del viajero  
Declara asombro  
Imposible elegir  
Toma sus manos  
Las lleva a la frontera  
Fuera de alcance  
De los seres vitales  
A su lugar  
Con sus seres queridos  
Quienes dejaron ir


	65. Helloween 3 - Epuvilu

**LZ- Y ahora, mi turno.**

L- Pero el Halloween ya pasó.

H- ¿Por qué no publicaste antes?

 **LZ- ¿Y perderme las calaveras de** ** _Sam the Stormbringer_** **? Claro que no.**

H- Bueno, es cierto que sus calaveras sorprenden, incluso me dedicó una a mí… y posiblemente, use un hechizo para castigar esa intromisión.

L- Por cierto, ¿a quién le dedicarás tu poema?

 **LZ- Mira, no soy tan apegado al terror o lo sobrenatural. Pero siempre tuve el deseo de hacer algo relacionado a la leyenda de Treng Treng Vilu y Cai Cai Vilu.**

H- Ese idioma…

L- ¿Es una leyenda latinoamericana?

 **LZ- Exacto. Es de la cultura mapuche y habla acerca de las 2 serpientes gigantes, que combatieron en el principio de los tiempos. Su lucha provocó una inundación en todo el mundo y pocos seres sobrevivieron. Ahora que lo pienso, es interesante como se relaciona con la historia del arca de Noé e, incluso, en muchas otras culturas también hablan de mitos sobre un diluvio universal.**

L- Entonces sorpréndenos, Lector-Z.

 **LZ- Ok. Entonces espero disfruten mi texto sobre la serpiente de la tierra, Treng Treng, y la serpiente de los mares, Cai Cai.**

 **Epuvilu**

El tiempo mismo nació  
Inertes, tierra y mar  
Los puros convivían  
Alabando el origen de la creación  
En el equilibrio  
De las dos serpientes  
La serpiente de los mares  
Moldeable, impredecible  
Alma ennegrecida  
Sed de destrucción que germinaba  
La serpiente de la tierra  
Firme, resistente  
Alma iluminada  
Protección a toda costa

Los mares tormentosos  
Llamaban a la muerte  
Los puros temían  
Huyendo al ritmo de sus pasos  
La serpiente de los mares  
La destrucción, ambicionaba  
Las olas subían  
Almas atrapadas en cuerpos de criaturas  
La serpiente de la tierra  
Las montañas, elevaba  
Protegió cuanta alma pudo  
Hasta, al sol, llegar  
Cielo, mar y tierra  
Sucumbieron ante tal poder  
Batalla por la vida  
Orquestaban las dos serpientes

Tras la perpetua guerra  
Venció la serpiente de tierra  
Mas los puros contaminaron  
Bajo la luz del sol  
Sus corazones oscurecieron  
Abrazaron lo sombrío  
Por desolación y desencanto  
La serpiente de la tierra envió terror  
Volcanes y grietas de furia  
La serpiente de los mares envió venganza  
Olas y lluvias de destrucción  
Los impuros entienden  
Las fuerzas imposibles de desafiar  
En el equilibrio  
De las dos serpientes

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **LZ- Eso fue todo. Fue un grato momento pasar el** ** _Helloween_** **con ustedes chicas.**

H- Se dice Halloween…

 **LZ- Oigan, no entiendo dónde está el supuesto error que quieren recalcar.**

L- … Suspiro… Espera, ¿ya te vas?

 **LZ- Claro. Recuerden que tengo problemas de transporte. Además, debo aprovechar de saquear un supermercado, ya casi no debe haber ninguno lleno. Así que, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Lucy y Haiku. Chao.**

L- Oye, Lector…

 _[Lector-Z se va]_

L- … Se fue rápido.

H- ¿Qué querías decirle?

L- He visto noticias de su país y anunciaban que la fuerza policial estaba entrando a las casas de quienes robaron en la crisis. Ya han arrestado a cientos y quería advertirle que no hiciera esa tontería allá.

H- ¿Sabes, Lucy? Mejor, dejemos que lo haga. Así aprenderá la lección cuando le toquen la puerta.

L- Haiku…

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer, me he divertido con este especial. Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
